La Guerra Olímpica — Versión remasterizada
by ediciones 7mo sentido
Summary: La presente historia se sitúa con posterioridad a los acontecimientos de Next Dimension y se basa únicamente en hechos canónicos. Para mayor información presentamos un prólogo que antecede al desarrollo del primer capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

Desde antaño la magnánima diosa Atenea ha brindado su divina protección a la humanidad, desde los albores de la lejana era del mito, cuando brindaba su valioso amparo, sus consejos y su excelsa sabiduría a los célebres héroes legendarios de la mitología, figuras tales como Heracles, Perseo, Ulises, Teseo, Belerofonte, Diomedes, Jasón o Aquiles, entre tantos otros, siempre cobijando a los humanos de los peligros que representaban los todo poderosos dioses. Con el devenir de la humanidad se opuso férreamente a las incontables invasiones que diversos dioses de la talla de Hades, Poseidón y Ares emprendieron, imbuidos por sus despiadados espíritus imperiales. Así fue que la diosa de la sabiduría reencarnaba cada vez que el mal acechaba el planeta Tierra, al igual que sus guerreros, los valerosos santos, los cuales estaban representados por sus constelaciones guardianas. Se trataba de un círculo que se repetía de forma constante en cada era; por tanto, cada más de doscientos años cruentas guerras santas se decantaban de forma predestinada y en cada una de ellas el resultado era el mismo: la victoria de Atenea y sus santos, nunca exentas de atroces sacrificios y de una copiosa cantidad de sangre vertida.

Naturalmente que, el siglo XX no era la excepción: atrás había quedado la revuelta del Santuario en cabeza de Saga de Géminis; la Guerra Santa contra Poseidón; la victoria milagrosa ante Hades en los propios Campos Elíseos; y por último la Guerra de la Próxima Dimensión, en donde Seiya había resucitado gracias al invaluable esfuerzo de sus hermanos: Shun de Andrómeda, Shiryu de Dragón, Hyoga de Cisne e Ikki de Fénix, quienes fueron guiados por Atenea hacia Nike: en dicha ocasión el milagro fue obrado por Odysseus de Ofiuco, el legendario decimotercer santo de oro, quien se había convertido en el estabilizador del pasado y el presente, todo a costa de enfurecer a los dioses al ver malograda la última voluntad de Hades: la muerte definitiva del alma de Pegaso, quien estaba predestinado a herirlo desde la era mitológica. Entonces los dioses olímpicos empezaron a temer el límite de los humanos, fue allí cuando un largo y acalorado debate comenzó en los Cielos. Por su parte, el misterioso y efímero despertar de Poseidón durante la batalla de los Campos Elíseos (ayudando a los santos en aquella ocasión al enviar las armaduras de oro) sembraba una gigantesca incógnita con respecto a su cautiverio. Además, el resultado de dicho combate en contra de Hades, había hecho tambalear el Mundo de los Muertos, lo cual trajo consigo una grave implicancia: el equilibrio cósmico entre el universo espiritual y el material se había roto, restaba ahora mensurar todas sus agoreras vicisitudes.

En el devenir de todas estas terribles odiseas muchos santos perdieron la vida, a contar: catorce santos de plata habían caído a manos de los sorprendentes santos de bronce de Pegaso, Andrómeda, Dragón, Cisne y Fénix; y posteriormente los doce santos de oro murieron en su afán de derribar el Muro de los Lamentos, por consiguiente el ejército de Atenea había mermado considerablemente su caudal bélico, sin embargo, en el transcurso de un año la diosa Atenea había levantado tenuemente el poderío del alicaído Santuario, cinco santos de oro habían sido nombrados: Ikki de Leo, Shun de Virgo, Shiryu de Libra, Seiya de Sagitario y Hyoga de Acuario; el rango de plata había perdido a catorce de sus veinticuatro constelaciones, no obstante el rango intermedio había resurgido desde las cenizas, y así era como Marín de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco eran acompañadas por ocho santos de plata nombrados, algunos hace unos años, mientras que otros habían conseguido sus armaduras recientemente; y lo mismo sucedió en el rango de bronce, Jabu de Unicornio y los demás pronto fueron acompañados por una gran cantidad de santos de bronce, jóvenes guerreros oriundos de distintas partes del planeta, todo gracias a que muchas armaduras pudieron ser recuperadas por Mu de Aries antes de su muerte, ayudado en aquella afanosa tarea por su discípulo Kiki, quien recientemente se había convertido en el Santo de Buril.

Los sólidos cimientos del nuevo Santuario afloraban relucientes: el más joven de los santos de plata era un griego que se llamaba Pléyade, un auténtico prodigio que tenía apenas catorce años y que hacía tan solo un año que había ganado la Armadura de Plata de Orión; otra de las jóvenes promesas era un noruego de quince años de nombre Alkes, quién había sido reconocido por la Armadura de Crateris; y con una mayor experiencia que los mencionados despuntaba un italiano de diecisiete años, de nombre Gliese, considerado como el más prudente y cultivado de su rango, quien portaba la Armadura de Plata de Altar y era de la misma generación de Misty de Lagarto, no obstante se había mantenido estratégicamente al margen durante la revuelta del Santuario y de las guerras santas en contra de Poseidón y Hades, pues lo ameritaba tanto su gran cosmos como su capacidad para enhebrar perspicaces estrategias. Por consiguiente, en ellos, y muchas otras nuevas promesas, jóvenes santos de bronce y plata, residían las esperanzas de poder enfrentarse a lo incognoscible, a lo imposible: al omnipotente emperador celestial Zeus y al glorioso Monte Olimpo, acompañando al devoto Seiya, que lideraba a los santos portando la Armadura de Sagitario heredada por el mártir Aioros de Sagitario y sus escoltas más valiosos: Shun, reconocido en su viaje al pasado por el hombre más cercano a dios, Shaka de Virgo, como su legítimo sucesor; Shiryu, que vestía la Armadura de Libra, heredando así la voluntad del sapientísimo Dohko de Libra; y Hyoga quien portaba la Armadura de Acuario legada por su venerable maestro, Camus de Acuario. Se trataba de un notable y joven ejército, guiados por un nuevo e inédito Papa del Santuario, nombrado recientemente por la diosa y del cual nada se sabía. Las almas de los doce santos de oro caídos en el Muro de los Lamentos guiaban a sus sucesores desde el profundo brillo de las estrellas, después de consumar el sacrificio y la proeza de derribar el muro que separaba lo más rancio del Inframundo, del lugar más sublime del mismo: los inmaculados Campos Elíseos, lugar de descanso de los dioses y grandes héroes. Restaba determinar claro está, si aquel milagro sería el motivo de un indecible castigo más allá de la muerte…

La Tierra gozaba de lo que muchos consideraban una pasajera paz tras tantos conflictos entre Atenea y algunos de los dioses olímpicos, todo parecía una misteriosa y tácita tregua, que incubaba algo siniestro y estremecedor. En definitiva se avecinaba en el horizonte la que quizá sería la guerra santa más sangrienta de toda la historia, los dioses del Olimpo y sus ejércitos vislumbraban infinitos obstáculos para los valientes santos de la esperanza. Comandando el Cielo se erguía el omnipotente rey Zeus y los majestuosos ángeles; la reina Hera y los esplendorosos serafines; Deméter, diosa de la naturaleza y los eleusinos; Hestia, la diosa del fuego y sus vestales; Hefesto, el herrero de los dioses y sus cíclopes; Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses y sus heraldos, Dionisio, dios del vino, y sus súbditos, tanto en la fiesta como en la batalla: los sátiros; Afrodita, la diosa del amor y sus hermosos querubines; Artemisa, divinidad de la luna, defendida por sus satélites; y Apolo y sus sirvientes de élite: los sacerdotes solares, custodios de los oráculos.

La disyuntiva era clara: la victoria del Olimpo significaría la total destrucción de la humanidad tal cual la conocemos, de todo lo que la cultura humana simboliza; mientras que por su parte, una victoria de Atenea también representaría un antes y un después en la historia: la independencia definitiva de los humanos con respecto a los gloriosos dioses.

 **Parte primera: La batalla contra los príncipes del Olimpo.**

 **Capítulo 1: La sentencia de los dioses.**

Era el amanecer del trece de diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y uno, la señorita Saori se hallaba en el Templo de Atenea, el último de los recintos del Santuario, el cual se erigía de forma imponente con un estilo arquitectónico griego clásico, con majestuosas columnas dóricas; la diosa conversaba con el nuevo Papa, el cual vestía su tradicional túnica blanca y su característico y aterrador casco rojo, sus largos y hermosos cabellos rubios escapaban por debajo de su máscara, su identidad era un misterio incluso para los santos, se trataba sin dudas de un hombre enigmático. El sol estaba saliendo desde el oriente, asomando con sus luminosos rayos en la habitación, el semblante de Atenea mostraba tristeza y pesar, y así acongojada caminaba de forma elegante y cadenciosa de un lado hacia otro, cuando de repente se detuvo abruptamente y susurró dulcemente, cual presagio funesto:«El día ha llegado…» Y entonces el Papa siguió el hilo de la conversación, preguntando cordialmente: «¿Está segura que vendrán hoy?»; hallábase angustiada la diosa, pues tenía presente el mal que se avecinaba y entonces respondió con la voz trémula: «No tengo ninguna duda, ya están en camino, lo siento en mi pecho…, temo de la decisión de los dioses del Olimpo, pues mis últimas acciones han desencadenado el disgusto de tan glorioso e invencible ejército.» La veneración a su deidad era el signo característico del recóndito Papa, que decía con tesón: «¡Todos nosotros estamos contigo, sin importar que ocurra!»; conmovida por la declaración de fidelidad de su Papa, la noble Atenea respondió esbozando su rostro más cándido: «Lo sé y se los agradezco a todos, pero temo por sus vidas, no solo la de mis santos, sino por las de toda la humanidad…»

Y el Papa guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras cavilaba profundamente, y luego preguntó:«¿De verdad cree que la guerra santa es inevitable?», Atenea miró a su subordinado con gran seguridad y dijo con firmeza: «Tengo esperanza en la paz, pero temo de la soberbia de los dioses olímpicos, cuando alguien está dispuesto a pelear, sólo quedan dos caminos: someterse o defenderse, temo que nos pongan entre éstas opciones…», y manteniendo su erudita serenidad y su control de las emociones, el Papa expresó pacientemente: «De todas formas estamos listos para confrontarlos.»

Interrumpiendo aquel reflexivo momento, un hermoso brillo dorado semejante al sol apareció desde occidente, tanto Atenea como el Papa voltearon con semblante adusto y se alistaron para recibir al mensajero con gran valor y convicción. Un nuevo resplandor de gran intensidad se produjo en el interior del recinto y al esparcirse la luz, una silueta relució con majestuosidad, todo mientras una misteriosa voz proveniente de la luz dijo: «Atenea. Los dioses te esperan a su lado en la gran reunión del Olimpo, ha llegado la hora de unirte a los tuyos…»; entonces Atenea exclamó atónita: «¡Esa voz…Hermes!» El apodado Mensajero de los Dioses era un hombre de mediana estatura, de cuerpo atlético, tenía cabellos dorados y ojos miel, estaba erguido con un gran porte y se presentaba vistiendo túnicas griegas de antaño; caminaba con parsimonia y elegancia hacia Atenea e inmediatamente dirigió palabras aladas a la diosa: «Soy Hermes, es el mismo soberano del Cielo, el rey Zeus, quien te convoca a ti y a todos los dioses olímpicos para que acudan. Pero eso ya lo sabes Atenea, te lo hemos avisado en tus sueños…»; con dulzura pero también con temple Atenea contestó: «Y desde ese momento que los espero con esperanza, veamos si en la mesa donde se juega el destino del planeta, puede brillar la esperanza que alberga mi corazón». Y Hermes continuó con su protocolar discurso propio de un diplomático de alto rango: «Es tiempo ya. La espera ha terminado…hoy te encontrarás con tu familia en los Cielos, después de cientos de eras»; entonces Atenea volteó y mirando al Papa musitó: «Espera un momento, regresaré…»

Y entonces, el misterioso sacerdote que ocupaba tan alto cargo sin que nadie supiera sobre su recóndito origen, contestó haciendo una reverencia: «Por supuesto mi señora». Fue en ese momento cuando el gigantesco cosmos del divino Hermes emitió una poderosa luz que cubrió también a Atenea y ambos desaparecieron con el sagrado resplandor, sin dejar rastro alguno. Tras pensar en aquello unos segundos, el Papa abandonó la alcoba de la diosa e inmediatamente se dirigió a su propio templo, el cual se hallaba ubicado justo debajo del Templo de Atenea, en donde un asistente le aguardaba con impaciencia. El valioso colaborador del Papa vestía exactamente igual que su santidad, diferenciándose sólo por el color de sus cascos, mientras el Papa tenía el casco rojo, el asistente tenía su casco dorado, curiosamente éste último tenía cabellos largos y de un color parecido al Papa, dentro de la gama de los rubios. ¿Casualidad o causalidad?

Y el asistente hizo una reverencia a su superior y le preguntó con sumo respeto: «¿Qué fue ese resplandor?, ¿acaso Atenea…?»; ensimismado el Papa miró el lejano horizonte por una de las imponentes ventanas de su templo, se tomó unos segundos y dijo, mientras la brisa meneaba su larga cabellera: «Atenea ya no está en el Santuario, ahora será cuestión de creer que ella pueda convencer a los dioses olímpicos de algo inevitable…desde hace unos días Atenea ha dado la orden de emergencia máxima.» Siempre predispuesto a obedecer a raja tabla las órdenes, el asistente informó el cumplimiento de uno de los mandatos papales: «Su santidad, todos los santos que se encontraban desperdigados en el mundo están ahora en el Santuario.»

El Monte Olimpo es el sagrado mundo de los dioses, se trata de la montaña más alta de todo el Universo, una tierra con doce enormes, suntuosos y majestuosos palacios, residencias de los dioses más poderosos: los doce olímpicos, pero a su vez otros templos se levantan de forma imponente. Los dioses olímpicos habían sido convocados por el omnipotente Zeus y se encontraban reunidos en el sublime recinto denominado el Salón del Juicio Ecuménico, en donde se debatían los asuntos más importantes del Cosmos;el techo, el suelo y las paredes eran semitransparentes, lo cual dejaba ver las hermosas y celestiales nubes que se condensaban en las afueras del recinto. Zeus, Hera, Deméter, Hestia, Apolo, Artemisa, Afrodita y Hefesto se encontraban sentados en dorados asientos, alrededor de una gran mesa circular de color plateada, todos ellos sin vestir sus kamuis (armaduras sagradas), en clara señal de paz. Sin embargo, un clima de tensión reinaba.Era plena reunión divina, cuando Hermes y Atenea aparecieron en el recinto tras un destello cósmico y con solemnidad hicieron una pequeña reverencia al rey de dioses, Zeus, quien tenía un jovial y hermoso rostro, y unos largos cabellos blancos que caían por detrás de su espalda, observaba a los recién llegados con sus penetrantes ojos celestes, los cuales emanaban una autoridad absoluta, lo cual haría que cualquier humano o dios le tuviera un indescriptible temor, pero no sucedía lo mismo con su hija divina del mito, Atenea, quien esbozaba una mirada misteriosa, fue allí cuando Zeus se adelantó y manifestó con diplomacia:«Por fin mi hija regresa al Monte Olimpo, han pasado eones desde la última vez que estuviste aquí…», y una desdeñosa Atenea respondió lacónicamente: «Era hora de hacerlo.» Con gran hostilidad, la reina Hera interrumpió la incipiente conversación, diciendo con gravedad: «¿Sabes por qué te encuentras aquí?»La reina del Olimpo, diosa del matrimonio y de los vientos, poseía una gran belleza, su hermosa cabellera pelirroja estaba atada a una distinguida diadema de color dorada, sus ojos eran verdes cual frondosa pradera olímpica, tenía un carácter abrumador y su autoridad era vehemente, sin dudas se trataba de una mujer terrible y de gran severidad. Pero todo ello tampoco intimidaba de ninguna manera a la hija de Zeus, ya había luchado en épicas batalla sagrada contra Poseidón y Hades, no había lugar para el amedrentamiento o el miedo. Además su coraje se cimentaba en la nobleza de su tarea, su vida estaba dedicada a una misión altruista que no daba lugar al desasosiego o la destemplanza, por todo aquello Atenea respondió a cortapisas:

—Sí, para ser juzgada por el crimen de Hades.

Una honda tensión se desencadenó en el divino recinto, los dioses se miraban entre ellos con suma incomodidad. Interrumpiendo aquel silencio sepulcral, un hombre sumamente hermoso de apariencia andrógina irrumpió repentinamente en el salón, llevaba consigo una opulenta jarra de vino, el copero tenía largos y suaves cabellos castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos de color ocre; con circunspección el servidor de los dioses dejó la jarra en la mesa y se acercó hacia Atenea y con sumo respeto, veneración y solemnidad musitó con delicadeza: «Mi señora, ha pasado mucho tiempo…» Y algo misterioso emergió entre Atenea y aquel sujeto, una extraña sensación que se remontaba a otros tiempos lejanos.

—¿Tú eres…? —pregunta Atenea con curiosidad. La embargaba un sentimiento de nostalgia, como si se conociera con aquel hombre de otra vida.

—Veo que no me recuerda —responde el misterioso hombre y luego añadió—, mi señora, yo serví bajo su mando en la primera guerra santa, en tiempos inmemoriales…

—Ahora lo recuerdo —dijo Atenea mirando al copero fijamente y luego preguntó—, y… ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

—Me he ganado la estima de Zeus, quién me concedió el privilegio de servirle a los sagrados dioses olímpicos…

—Ganimedes, no te he autorizado a participar en ésta conversación —adujo Zeus con autoridad.

—Perdón mi señor, Atenea, ha sido un placer —expresó Ganimedes haciendo una reverencia. El hermoso copero sirvió el vino en las diez suntuosas copas de la mesa con absoluto silencio y se retiró con serenidad. Como era de esperarse, las cuestiones divinas no atañen a los mortales. Aun con el beneplácito de los dioses, el desobedecer los protocolos divinos puede ser considerado una agravio a los inmortales. Por ello, el respeto de los humanos que habitan en el Olimpo suele mezclarse con el temor.

—¡No dilatemos más esto Atenea! —añadió Afrodita con una dulce voz, se trataba de una rubia de belleza sublime, su figura era la envidia de cualquier mujer, sea mortal o diosa, vestía un hermoso y sexy vestido color rosa, era considerada con diferencia la más bella de las inmortales—. Los humanos han puesto en peligro el Universo mismo, debes comprenderlo de una vez por todas.

—Así que eso piensas —expresa Atenea, mirando directo a los ojos celestes de Afrodita sin titubeos.

—El Inframundo es un caos desde el asesinato de Hades, el cual es en sí mismo un crimen imperdonable —terció Hefesto. Sin dudas el Herrero del Olimpo era el menos agraciado de los dioses olímpicos, lucía una pequeña joroba y una disimulable cojera, su rostro estaba cubierto por una densa barba, que tapaba su fealdad, tenía el cabello castaño corto y la barba rojiza. Era el creador de cuantas armas olímpicas se tratare y alquimista de las armaduras de dioses y guerreros sagrados, su piel estaba dañada por el arsénico, algo propio de su oficio. Tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia, pero era pragmático; su perspicacia y sus habilidades especiales lo hacían gozar de un gran respeto entre sus pares, los doce dioses olímpicos.

Y la acalorada conversación proseguía, con un iracundo Zeus como interlocutor:

—Pero como si eso fuera poco, la alteración del orden cósmico no sólo se debió al crimen de Hades, sino que te has atrevido a viajar al pasado reviviendo a Pegaso, Atenea tú eres una diosa, ¿por qué actúas como si fueras una simple mortal?

—Es que ustedes nunca comprenderán el amor que tienen los humanos, es algo que incluso los majestuosos y todo poderosos dioses olímpicos no tienen —respondió Atenea desconcertando a los otros dioses, quienes lucían una mirada desorbitada.

—¡Hermana! Deja de decir cosas sin sentido, los humanos son figuras de barro, hechas a semejanzas de los dioses —terció Artemisa, quien ocultaba parte de su agraciado rostro con su cabello rubio platinado—, ¿por qué arriesgar tu vida por ellos…por qué?

—Todos ellos son dignos de recibir mi protección y mi amor, no podría abandonar a uno, amo el planeta Tierra y sus habitantes, pienso defenderlos aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida —dijo Atenea con hidalguía.

—¡Los humanos han tenido su tiempo y han demostrado no ser dignos de la vida que se les otorgó, incluso su soberbia les ha hecho enfrentarse a los dioses! —recrimina Hera impetuosamente.

—El planeta Tierra se corrompe junto a los humanos, están condenando a su mundo, toda la contaminación que se cierne sobre el planeta es una total desgracia… —añadió Artemisa, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana—. Incluso han alterado el clima del planeta, toda su impura polución amenaza la paz del Universo…

—¿Para qué me han llamado entonces? —respondió Atenea y miró de hito en hito a cada uno de los sagrados dioses del Olimpo. No lo comprendía, ¿por qué la reprendían tanto?, no tenía sentido, ya había demostrado en el pasado que sería capaz de arriesgar su vida de diosa en su afán de proteger a la humanidad.

—¿Es que aún no lo sabes, Atenea? —pregunta Zeus, mientras levanta su soberana mirada sobre la visitante.

—Veo que cada uno tiene su propia idea… ¿estarían dispuestos a escuchar razones?, ¿o seguirán culpando a los humanos por haberse defendido?

—Atenea tiene razón, deberíamos escucharla —concedió Deméter con espíritu pacificador.

—Ya hemos debatido —dijo con soberbia el rey de los dioses. La autoridad que tenía Zeus sobre los demás era absoluta e incuestionable. Deméter, de rostro apacible y largos cabellos castaños asintió con la cabeza, ante las severas palabras del Supremo, se trataba sin dudas de la diosa más pacífica y sosegada entre los dioses olímpicos. Reinaba entre los quehaceres propios de la agricultura y custodiaba la armonía de la propia naturaleza.

—No tienes justificativo alguno Atenea, no estamos conciliando un juicio en este momento, estamos comunicándote una sentencia —explicó Apolo con cierta pesadumbre, quien era más bello de los dioses, de cabellos rojos, los cuales emulaban las llamas del sol, sus ojos celestes miraban glacialmente hacia la confundida Atenea.

—Nuestro padre ha decidido castigar a los humanos y tras un larguísimo debate, ninguno de nosotros se ha opuesto —añadió una apática Artemisa.

—¡Hija mía, eres una de las princesas del Olimpo y todos están dispuestos a perdonarte —exclama Zeus con benevolencia—, te ofrecemos un lugar entre nosotros, ayúdanos a forjar una nueva era, libre de la maldad del hombre…incluso seremos misericordiosos con tus santos, pese a sus pecados, ellos podrán ser parte del Monte Olimpo!

—Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de nada, no somos menos pecadores que los humanos, por lo tanto no tienen derecho a juzgarlos por defenderse…

Y entonces el ánimo de Apolo se exasperaba ante lo que él consideraba una insensata posición de Atenea y manifestaba con vehemencia:

—No juzgamos su defensa, pero es imperdonable levantar la mano a un dios… ¡estás llegando demasiado lejos Atenea!

—Tranquilízate Apolo —susurra Zeus.

—Veo que no podremos entendernos, mi presencia en este lugar no tiene ningún sentido, espero reconsideren su sentencia —contesta Atenea a sus iguales mirándolos con seguridad.

—¿O de lo contrario qué, Atenea? —interviene Hera desafiante.

—De lo contrario haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para proteger a los humanos…

—¿Aunque eso signifique ponerte en nuestra contra? —inquiere Apolo.

—Aunque eso signifique ponerme en contra del Universo mismo —responde implacablemente la diosa de la sabiduría.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —grita una furiosa Hera.

—No, simplemente estoy dispuesta cumplir con mi designio como protectora de la Tierra.

—Esa misión te lo encomendé yo —responde Zeus con cierta molestia.

—Pero ahora la responsabilidad es mía. Espero revean su sentencia, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí… —dijo Atenea con acritud. Y dando la espalda a sus semejantes, la diosa expandió su magnánimo cosmos y desapareció repentinamente, los demás dioses olímpicos quedaron sorprendidos de su valiente y férrea actitud.

—No hay duda de que es la diosa de la guerra —murmura Hestia—, no ha dudado ni un momento…

—Atenea ha desafiado al Olimpo —se lamenta Hefesto.

—¡Es una traidora y debe caer! —esboza Hera irritada.

—No nos precipitemos, esta noche será el ultimátum que decidirá el destino de Atenea y de los humanos —musitó Zeus acongojado—. Espero que revea su comportamiento…

«Es increíble, ha elegido arriesgar su vida en una batalla imposible, todo por los humanos, y luchando contra todo el Monte Olimpo», pensaba Hestia, mientras el viento meneaba sus largos cabellos castaños.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El Olimpo en el firmamento.**

Los dioses olímpicos habían dado el funesto veredicto del juicio final: condenar a la humanidad al extermino, lo tan temido por Atenea finalmente se había cumplido, no pudo evitar la ira de los dioses, que no tardaría mucho en caer sobre los humanos. La madrugada del día siguiente había llegado en las Colinas de las Estrellas, el Papa se encontraba en aquél lugar donde el líder de los santos de las distintas generaciones adivinaba el futuro de las guerras santas a través de los astros. El misterioso hombre que lideraba a los ochenta y ocho santos de la orden se hallaba ensimismado bajo un cielo intenso, plagado de estrellas resplandecientes, tras unos segundos su asistente llegó a la Colina de las Estrellas y acercándose al Papa le dijo:

—Atenea está por venir…

—Algo siniestro está a punto de acontecer —respondió el Papa—, según parece Atenea no pudo detener lo inevitable…

Ambos se miraron comprendiendo la apremiante situación de inmediato, seguidamente el asistente miró a los astros con desesperación, tal parecía ser un mal vaticinio. Tanto el Papa como su asistente tenían grandes conocimientos de los astros y sabían leer el destino a través de las estrellas, pues eran dos eruditos de casi todo saber universal, eran los estrategas en las sombras del renovado Santuario. Sin embargo, sus identidades eran un misterio absoluto en el propio refugio, se trataba de un secreto que no debía salir a la luz por estricta orden de la mismísima Atenea; con la vista perdida en el firmamento el Papa interpretaba sabiamente el brillo de las resplandecientes estrellas, los planetas parecían estar resonando tenuemente pero de forma progresiva, fue así como este adelantó en palabras lo que también comprendió su mano derecha en el patriarcado:

—Se pueden ver varios planetas de manera visible, incluso están brillando, pero no es antojadizo que no suceda lo mismo con Urano y con Saturno; el cosmos de alguien se está manifestando, se puede ver mucho movimiento en Júpiter —continuó sin quitar su mirada del firmamento—, seguramente no puede tratarse de nadie más…

La tensión aumentaba sideralmente, y atraídos por el extraño e inexplicable fenómeno, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga arribaron a la Colina de las Estrellas, sus rostros denotaban la gran perplejidad que habitaba en sus nobles espíritus. No portaban con ellos las armaduras de oro, heredadas de los santos de oro que murieran en la Guerra Santa contra Hades.

—Su santidad —musitó Hyoga reverencialmente y luego preguntó—. ¿Por qué nos has llamado a éste lugar?

—Las Casas del Zodiaco están retumbando por una gran energía —añadió Shun con tristeza y luego preguntó—. ¿Ha llegado la última guerra santa?

—Indudablemente se trata del inicio de la peor de las batallas, la que decidirá el futuro del Universo… —musitó el Papa.

Un majestuoso cosmos divino y magnánimo invadió el escenario de forma súbita, era una energía inmaculada que calmaba un poco la terrible angustia de los santos de oro. Se trataba de la noble Atenea, quien vestía un hermoso vestido blanco y miraba a sus fieles santos, al tiempo que asentía con el rostro, denotando su intensa pesadumbre.

—Finalmente ha llegado el momento, el Cielo quiere tener una contienda contra el Santuario…

Todos los presentes miraban el brillo radiante de los planetas, sobretodo Júpiter, en dónde se vislumbraban fulminantes tormentas que se agitaban y giraban, se alzaban poderosos vientos, los cuáles rugían con relámpagos y truenos, haciendo temblar toda la superficie del planeta Tierra. El Sol y la Luna también comenzaron a actuar efusivamente en ese momento, el día y la noche se mezclaban sorprendentemente en un espectáculo visual inusitado.

—¡Mercurio, Venus y la Luna están resonando al ritmo del campo magnético de Júpiter y del Sol! —exclamó Shiryu—. Es inaudito…

—Los sagrados dioses del Olimpo están aquí —afirmó Atenea con templanza.

En el cielo emergía una gran luz dorada y una silueta pudo visualizarse al instante, este hombre llevaba una kamui de color oro, cuya diadema estaba adornada con pequeñas alas a los costados, adornos que se repetían en los brazos, hombros y en sus botas, aunque éstas últimas eran mayores que las demás, sostenía un caduceo en su mano derecha, en la cual estaba enroscada las formas de una serpiente.

—¿Quién eres? —expresó Seiya con altanería.

—Soy Hermes, vengo en nombre de Zeus, el rey del Olimpo.

—¿Has venido a ejecutar su sentencia? —preguntó Atenea interrumpiendo a Hermes.

—¡Ten cuidado Saori…es peligroso, yo lo enfrentaré! —bramó Seiya, dando un paso al frente.

El Mensajero de los Dioses miró con un total desprecio al humano y luego soltó una risa socarrona e insultante, un mortal no representaba ningún peligro para uno de los doce dioses olímpicos, aunque le fastidiaba el fervor del temerario humano, que parecía querer hablarle como si fuera un semejante, como si fuera lo mismo un humano que un dios. Atenea descifró la incomodidad de Hermes y dijo a su santo más devoto:

—¡No te precipites Seiya! No tienes el poder para enfrentarlo

En medio de aquel angustiante suplicio, un brillo dorado se manifestó frente a los estoicos santos, se trataba de las armaduras de oro de Sagitario, Virgo, Libra y Acuario, que llegaban al rescate oportunamente, dando esperanzas en medio del peligro y cubriendo al instante los cuerpos de sus portadores.

—¡No les tememos a los dioses! —exclama Seiya expandiendo las alas de la Armadura de Sagitario.

Nuevamente se repitió la escena, el que un mortal lleve o no una armadura de oro le resultaba igual al Mensajero de los Dioses, quien ignoró nuevamente a Seiya con frialdad y se dirigió hacia Atenea, lenta y cansinamente, como si Seiya no existiera o como si de un insecto se tratara, fue así que nuestro héroe bajó su ímpetu abruptamente, inmerso en cierta sorpresa, la actitud de Hermes mostraba todo su desdén hacia los humanos, aunque se tratara de un poderoso santo de oro. Luego la deidad se tomó la barbilla, pensativo y expresó con amenidad:

—Zeus con su infinita misericordia te ofrece una última oportunidad de salvarte a ti y a tus santos blasfemos, todos serán bienvenidos al Olimpo, pero esto será a cambio de que te olvides del resto de los humanos, y dejes el planeta en nuestras manos, la de los dioses…lo segundo es una orden ¡la Tierra volverá a manos del gran Zeus!

—¡Nosotros no permitiremos que se apoderen de la Tierra! —contestó Seiya enfadado.

—¡Eres un insolente humano…ustedes no pueden impedir nada! —responde Hermes con sumo fastidio.

En un instante el Mensajero de los Dioses extendió su brazo derecho, utilizando su caduceo divino y envió del mismo una poderosa onda de energía que selló los movimientos de los santos abruptamente, siendo Atenea la única que podía moverse. Era una demostración palmaria de la abismal diferencia entre los humanos más fuerte, los santos de oro, con respecto a un dios de la talla de Hermes: uno de los gloriosos doces dioses del Olimpo.

—¡Es muy poderoso…no puedo moverme! —expresó Seiya con dificultad, mientras trataba en vano de liberarse.

—¡Así que tú Atenea…aún puedes moverte, pese a que esté usando mi poder! —dijo Hermes.

—No me subestimes Hermes, yo también soy una diosa olímpica.

—¡Oh descuida!, sé que no debo subestimarte —asevera un reflexivo Hermes—. Eres la diosa de la guerra después de todo…

—¡Yo combatiré contra los dioses olímpicos junto con mis valerosos santos, no vamos a permitir que hagan lo que quieran con nuestro planeta! —dijo Atenea valientemente.

—Cuando el mundo se repartió entre los dioses, tras la victoria contra los titanes comandados por el rey Cronos, Hades recibió el Inframundo. Poseidón los Océanos. Y Zeus el Cielo y la Tierra —continúo Hermes—. Pero para tener el control de ambos reinos cedió este último reino a su hija…a ti, Atenea; los humanos han tenido su tiempo y sólo han destruido su mundo… ¡los dioses venimos a reclamar ésta Tierra!

—Nosotros defenderemos a nuestra amada Tierra y protegeremos a los humanos aunque sean imperfectos, ellos me hicieron creer en el amor y me han demostrado que son capaces de crear milagros aun en contra de los dioses —contesta Atenea sin miedos.

—No puedo creer que pienses así… —dijo Hermes mirando hacia abajo sin poder comprender y luego preguntó—; ¿Acaso crees que tú y los santos tendrían alguna oportunidad contra nosotros?

—¡Yo soy la diosa de la Tierra y usaré mí poder aunque tenga que enfrentarme al omnipresente Zeus!

De repente una entidad divina en estado incorpóreo comenzó a materializarse tenuemente y cuando su aura creció, pudo apreciarse una hermosa diosa apareciendo entre las espumas de un mar de universo, a su alrededor danzaban hermosas y aromáticas rosas, portaba una kamui de color rosado con bordes dorados, podía apreciarse en los brazos y en las caderas una especie de volado propio de la coraza, lo que le daba un aspecto muy elegante, estos detalles eran muy pequeños, tapando apenas sus pechos y dejando su hermoso abdomen descubierto, sus largas y bellas piernas también se dejaban entrever con sensualidad.

—Soy Afrodita, la diosa del amor, Atenea, deja el destino de los humanos a Zeus, para que él sea quien los juzgue…

«Que hermosa es…», pensaba Hyoga fascinado por la extraordinaria belleza de la divina Afrodita.

«Tiene un gran poder, pero su cosmos no es nada agresivo», reflexionaba Shun.

Posteriormente una gran ilusión se hizo presente, modificando todo el paisaje, apareciendo una majestuosa Luna llena y de ella emergió Artemisa, que con su hermosa cabellera rubia y pasos lentos y elegantes parecía flotar, su kamui dorada lucía imponente, exhibiendo unas elegantes hombreras que recorrían parte de su brazo, las cadera de la coraza protegía parte de sus piernas, y empuñando un báculo con forma de luna exclamó de forma imponente:

—¡Hermana…sigue los consejos de los demás dioses, la humanidad está condenada, no tiene sentido luchar esta vez…el Olimpo unido es invencible!

—¡No cambiaré de parecer aunque traten de persuadirme!

—¡Vaya, tus convicciones son fuertes aunque erradas! —dijo el Mensajero de los Dioses volteando—. Sólo quería que reflexionaras, Zeus no desea una lucha innecesaria con una de sus hijas…

La diosa de la guerra elevó su cosmos vigorosamente y logró deshacer la parálisis que padecían los cuatro santos de oro, su determinación se alzaba con hidalguía y a sus subordinados los cubría la esperanza.

—Ya puedo moverme… ¡si siguen con esto no nos dejan otra opción que usar la fuerza! —bramó rudamente Seiya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Ángeles del Olimpo.**

Hermes cumplió su rol de mensajero de los dioses al irrumpir en el Santuario y proclamar ante Atenea lo que era un secreto a voces: el inminente cumplimiento de la sentencia de los dioses, la cual conllevaba el final de la existencia de los humanos; las diosas Afrodita y Artemisa aparecieron luego tratando de persuadir en vano a Atenea. Hermes había paralizado a los santos de oro presentes: Seiya de Sagitario, Shun de Virgo, Shiryu de Libra y Hyoga de Acuario, sin embargo la contumaz Atenea encendió su descomunal cosmos, liberando con ello a sus súbditos más poderosos.

En medio de la descomunal presentación de los dioses en el Santuario, los santos de oro vislumbraron las auras de tres figuras más que aparecieron en la cima de las columnas de la Colina de las Estrellas, eran de un contenido etéreas y traslúcidas, que brillaban tenuemente primero y con más fulgor segundos después, eran tres siluetas aladas, se trataba de ángeles: los guerreros de Zeus, todos ellos portaban imponentes y resplandecientes corazas aladas de color celestes, las cuales tenían el nombre de glorias. Los santos de oro se pusieron en pose de lucha rápidamente, en especial Seiya, quien había increpado a Hermes en varias ocasiones, algo que irritaba a los ángeles, los cuales habían estado presente desde siempre, un detalle en el que repararon los santos de oro a los segundos de advertir sus presencias.

—¡Hablarle a un dios de esa forma es un sacrilegio! —dijo Aquiles imponentemente. El primero de los recientes invasores en revelarse se trataba de un hermoso y rudo sujeto que aparentaba ser un veinteañero (al igual que sus camaradas); tenía una larga cabellera rubia y unos glaciales ojos celestes, portaba una radiante e imponente gloria de color celeste y detalles blancos, que se distinguía por llevar en uno de sus hombreras la forma del casco de un soldado griego de la antigüedad, asimismo llevaba una espada enfundada en su cintura, sus alas se expandían irradiando un agresivo cosmos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Hyoga, mientras un aire helado surgía de su silueta en señal de combate.

—¡Somos ángeles! —responde soberbiamente Aquiles—. ¡Elegidos desde la era mitológica para servir a los dioses olímpicos!

—Vosotros habéis desafiado a los dioses del Olimpo… —terció Belerofonte con paciencia—, son culpables de blasfemia, sin dudas que han recorrido un largo camino pecaminoso, no obstante, sí ustedes obedecen a Zeus evitaremos un conflicto innecesario.

Belerofonte tenía el cabello castaño oscuro a la altura de los hombros y unos vivaces ojos marrones; portaba una brillante gloria de color celeste estilizada, que tenía detalles en tres colores diferentes: violeta, verde y naranja. En el brazo derecho de sus corazas podía verse la cabeza de un monstruo de tres cabezas, una de león, otro de cabra y una tercera de serpiente.

El tercer ángel en cuestión se llamaba Eneas, quien deslumbraba con las suaves facciones de su rostro y sus hermosos cabellos castaño claros, que caían varios centímetros debajo de los hombros, tenía la reputación de ser el más hermoso de entre los ángeles (junto a Ganimedes), su gloria celeste tenía detalles plateados y un diseño elegantemente ornamentado, un refinado cuello y sus alas se expandían emanando una celestial energía; sin dudas era uno de los más conciliadores y piadosos entre los ángeles, quien dijo de forma apacible:

—No tiene sentido que intenten una lucha sin posibilidades de éxito, sean razonables…

—¡Los ángeles del Olimpo! —exclama Shiryu en guardia.

—¡No permitiremos que invadan este Santuario, ni que amenacen a nuestra diosa! —proclamó Seiya a los ángeles con bravura.

—¡Ya te he dicho que hablarle así a un dios es un pecado imperdonable! —contesta un colérico Aquiles, al tiempo que encendió su gran cosmos de color celeste, su nivel era sencillamente extraordinario.

—¡Estúpido…no les tengo miedo, los derrotaré en nombre de Atenea! —manifestó Seiya con agresividad.

—Muere maldito… ¡Rayo Gamma!

Elevando su increíble y agresivo cosmos, el voraz Aquiles extendió su puño derecho y miles de partículas radioactivas fueron expulsadas a una velocidad inaudita, formando en tan solo segundos un cúmulo infinito de rayos eléctricos, los cuales se extendían al derredor de su adversario de forma horizontal y vertical, todo de forma simultánea; sin amedrentarse Seiya gritó "Meteoros de Pegaso", mientras trazaba los quince puntos estelares de la constelación de Pegaso con sus manos, entonces incontables estrellas fugaces salieron de su puño derecho extendido. Los dos ataques colisionaron de forma colosal, la luminosidad cósmica de ambos intercalaban diferentes colores, finalmente los dos rivales fueron arrojados hacia atrás por la presión de sus técnicas generada en el núcleo, el santo de oro tenía la Armadura de Sagitario invadida por cierta radiación, mientras que el ángel no presentaba daños ni en su gloria, ni en su cuerpo, todo lo cual le daba cierta ventaja en el incipiente combate.

—¡No le hice ningún daño…cómo es posible! —se preguntaba así mismo Seiya. Lo embargaba una honda preocupación, le costaba concebir que su enemigo hubiera resultado completamente indemne, era entonces cuando caía en la cuenta del excesivo poder de Aquiles.

—¡La Armadura de Sagitario ha sido dañada! —dijo Hyoga, absorto por el nivel destructivo de Aquiles.

—¡El próximo ataque irá con más violencia…prepárate! —bramó con gran confianza Aquiles, su cosmos crecía al paroxismo y las lajas del templo se levantaban por la furibunda electricidad que despedía.

—Espera…ya es demasiada violencia por hoy —intervino el Mensajero de los Dioses, disciplinando a los ángeles con implacable autoridad, propia de un majestuoso dios—, dejemos estos innecesarios derramamientos de sangre, la batalla será más adelante…

—Tienes suerte, el divino Hermes te ha salvado la vida —dijo un presuntuoso Aquiles por lo bajo, dando la espalda a sus enemigos.

—No seas presumido…todavía no has visto mi verdadero cosmos —responde con bronca Seiya, mientras se erguía tenazmente.

—Más adelante conocerán el verdadero poder de los ángeles y sucumbirán ante nuestros cosmos—manifestó Aquiles.

—¡Aquiles, no seas irreverente! —expresó Hermes con autoridad, y luego se disculpó con Atenea, con gran diplomacia—. Atenea, perdona la hostilidad de nuestros ángeles…

—Perdón señor Hermes —dijo Aquiles, cambiando su semblante de rudeza a uno de gran afabilidad.

Inmediatamente los tres ángeles se hincaron ante sus venerados dioses como muestra de total obediencia, sus espíritus yacían en paz.

—¡Más adelante será el momento de la batalla Seiya! —manifestó Atenea, intercambiando una mirada cándida con el Santo de Sagitario, que se apaciguó al instante. Así guardaron silencio, prestos a escuchar atentamente lo que decían los dioses.

—La humanidad tuvo diferentes épocas, la primera fue la Edad de Oro, en la cual los hombres vivían respetando las enseñanzas divinas, sus corazones eran puros y cuándo morían el sueño los envolvía dulcemente, sin embargo con el devenir del tiempo la época de plata se manifestó, y con ello una relativa degradación —dijo Hermes mientras su rostro se tensaba—, pero eso no fue todo, luego vino la época de bronce, con la aparición de las guerras y el bandidaje, pero como si eso fuera poco, ahora mismo estamos transitando la infame época de hierro, donde los humanos quieren sobrepasar incluso a los dioses y viven en constante libertinaje…

—¡Zeus ha errado el camino de lo justo…la maldad se ha apoderado de su alma! —respondió Atenea con rebeldía, estaba dispuesta a no conceder nada, ya había tomado una firme determinación.

—¡La maldad está con los humanos…observa la historia de la humanidad, las guerras del mundo así lo demuestran! —interviene Artemisa con enfado. La actitud de Atenea la irritaba, la consideraba tan terca como una mula y no hallaba una explicación racional a que una diosa actúe de ese modo.

—¡Los humanos tienen guerras como también las han tenido los dioses…yo creo en las guerras justas! —dijo con convencimiento Atenea.

—Las guerras justas han sido las que hemos tenido los olímpicos —terció la hermosa Afrodita.

—Es una menuda tontería pensar que esa fue la única guerra justa…nosotros hemos vencido en guerras justas contra Poseidón primero y contra Hades luego, esta no será la excepción…

—Veo que no tiene caso razonar contigo, pero todavía no he trasmitido el mensaje, pensé que eras más lista Atenea —aclara Hermes.

—Adelante Mensajero de los Dioses, dilo…

—La Tierra desde ahora será destruida a través de diferentes catástrofes…

—¿Diferentes catástrofes dices? —preguntó exaltada Atenea. Esperaba naturalmente algún tipo de castigo apocalíptico, sin embargo aquello de "diferentes" la desconcertaba y le causaba un profundo desasosiego.

Y entonces Hermes prosiguió con el mensaje:

—Incontables tormentas solares acecharán la Tierra, la era de las comunicaciones pronto será exterminada, las tormentas se incrementarán paulatinamente, trayendo consigo calamidades y desgracias, destruyendo ciudades y cultivos; a su vez los animales y los humanos arderán en piras funerarias, desbordados por las ardientes llamas del sol, los pocos que queden padecerán hambruna y pestes, y las plagas se esparcirán por doquier…

—¡Apolo! Como se han atrevido… ¡venceremos a mi hermano si es necesario!

—De todas maneras este será sólo el primero de los juicios que sentirá la humanidad —continuó dando el mensaje funesto el divino Hermes—, será la segunda vez que Zeus use su famoso castigo divino, claro que esa será una de las últimas catástrofes

—No puede ser, en la época del mito, cuando la humanidad fue castigada por mi padre Zeus con el Diluvio de Deucalión, la mayoría de la humanidad fue exterminada en tan solo tres días y tres noches… —se lamentó con desazón Atenea.

—Resígnate, grandes cataclismos azotarán a la Tierra, la humanidad será devastada definitivamente y no sólo Zeus llevará a cabo el castigo divino…

—¡Nosotros venceremos como sea, salvaremos nuestro planeta! —insistió Atenea.

—Si cambias de parecer no habrá guerra santa y tus santos no morirán en vano, piénsalo, es el momento de la partida…adiós Atenea —dijo Hermes exaltando su espíritu conciliador.

Entonces los majestuosos cosmos de los invasores desaparecieron en un destello y se marcharon hacia el luminoso y eterno Monte Olimpo, una inédita guerra santa daba inicio y vislumbraba ser la última…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: En busca de las predicciones de los oráculos.**

Tras eones, la noble Atenea se reencontró con su familia olímpica, liderada por Zeus, dios del cielo, en dicha reunión se le comunicó a la diosa de la sabiduría una angustiante noticia: la humanidad iba a ser castigada por los dioses del Olimpo, lo cual la dejó consternada y desahuciada. No obstante, Zeus ofreció a su hija el perdón, y no sólo a ella, sino a sus santos, todo con la condición de que vuelva al Monte Olimpo a forjar una nueva era, purificada, justa y virtuosa, sin embargo Atenea se rehusó valiente y contundentemente ante tal entelequia, prefiriendo así el camino de la guerra santa, todo con tal de proteger nuevamente a los humanos que tanto habían sufrido primero por la furia de Poseidón y luego por la de Hades. Todo ello significaba que una vez más la cólera de los dioses volvería a caer sobre la Tierra y la humanidad.

Por todo lo precedente, Shun de Virgo, Shiryu de Libra, Seiya de Sagitario y Hyoga de Acuario se hallaban reunidos con el Papa en el imponente templo pontifical y dialogaban inmersos en una gran preocupación por la inminente guerra sagrada, una guerra que avizoraba a priori, una desigual ventaja a favor del Cielo. Por consiguiente, se mezclaba en el Santuario dispares sentimientos de desazón, fortaleza y valentía, que en algunos casos dejaba entrever cierta temeridad. Solo los más prudentes de entre los santos podían comprender la magnitud de la guerra que se avecinaba.

—¿Realmente se puede enfrentar al poderosísimo Olimpo? —preguntó Shun temeroso y luego dirigió su turbada mirada hacia el Papa—.Su santidad, ¡¿en verdad cree usted que existe alguna posibilidad de vencer a Zeus y su sagrado séquito?!

—Debes conservar tu fe Shun de Virgo, los valerosos santos han defendido el planeta Tierra desde tiempos inmemoriales. Hay que detener al divino Apolo y para ello, tenemos que comenzar visitando sus oráculos —responde el Papa con sapiencia y vasta tranquilidad, lo cual amilanó el desasosiego de Shun—;como vosotros sabéis, los oráculos revelan el futuro a las personas que los consultan desde los tiempos del mito, si bien el futuro es incierto, los oráculos pueden anticipar ciertos sucesos…es por ello que nuestra única oportunidad de hacerle frente al majestuoso Cielo, es conociendo las claves de la guerra santa —y continuó subiendo el tono de su voz—, sin embargo, los oráculos están protegidos por los sacerdotes solares, los extraordinarios súbditos sagrados de Apolo…

—Su santidad, nosotros venceremos a esos sacerdotes solares, para así restaurar la paz en la Tierra —expresó Hyoga con tono calmado y confiado—. Tras luchar contra los santos de oro en la batalla de las Doce Casas, y contra los generales marino y los espectros en las sendas guerras santas contra Poseidón y Hades, nuestros cosmos se han fortalecido.

—Es cierto lo que dices, naturalmente que lo tengo presente, pues confío en vosotros y en su valentía, no obstante debéis saber que los sacerdotes solares tienen un poder grandioso. No deben tomarlos a la ligera —advirtió el Papa y en ese momento Hyoga le observó con sus ojos extraviados—, los cosmos de los sacerdotes solares se equiparan a los más fuertes de entre los santos de oro. Reúnen ciertas condiciones que los hacen extremadamente complejos a la hora de una lucha convencional, puesto que ostentan poderes místicos difíciles de comprender… De todos modos, ustedes ya no son simples santos de bronce, desde que han ascendido de rango pueden mantener encendido el Séptimo Sentido desde el inicio de los combates y confío en que ustedes conseguirán grandes hazañas…

—¡Así es Papa! —esbozó Seiya con una mirada llena de seguridad—. Hace bien en confiar en nosotros…hemos librado numerosos combates, venciendo a enemigos más poderosos que nosotros a costa de nuestras vidas. Tendremos en cuenta sus sabios consejos y no tomaremos a los sacerdotes solares a la ligera…

—Confío en que así será valerosos santos de la esperanza, en consecuencia, como he dicho precedentemente debemos tomar la iniciativa, y para ello debéis saber que los oráculos más importantes de Grecia son cinco: Olimpia, Delfos, Delos, Dádimo y Dodona, si queremos obtener las revelaciones para enfrentar al Olimpo, deberán vencer a los sacerdote solar que custodian cada recinto.

«Otra guerra más…¿cuándo llegará la paz», pensaba el inmaculado Shun con la cabeza gacha, mientras escuchaba al Papa con suma atención, su tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos. La congoja embargaba su corazón profundamente, guardaba en sus fibras íntimas el deseo de que la paz llegara finalmente tras tantas batallas, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era momento de flaquezas, puesto que debía luchar con esperanzas junto a sus amigos, por Atenea y todos sus congéneres. En otras palabras tenía presente que debía sobreponerse a su natural resistencia al combate y a la violencia que tanto aborrecía.

Y mientras Shun cavilaba el enigmático Papa continuaba con su elocuente discurso:

—Sólo así podremos conocer la verdad de los oráculos a través de las pitonisas, estoy seguro que esta será una guerra santa inimaginable, diferente a cualquier otra que haya registrado la historia, y lo sé porque el Olimpo tiene un inmenso ejército: una casta de guerreros por cada dios, en otras palabras y disculpen la insistencia: nunca Atenea y su ejército han tenido una contienda semejante, ¡nunca!, esta guerra no es comparable con ninguna otra.

—¿Cada dios olímpico tiene un ejército? —preguntó Shiryu con los ojos desorbitados.

—En efecto. El Cielo tiene un poder bélico inimaginable, versátil y heroico, una fuerza ciclópea, y los doce dioses olímpicos tienen un cosmos infinito, son los dioses más poderosos de todo el Universo. Por ello es esencial que sepan que no es una guerra santa más, es la última y la debemos ganar por Atenea, los humanos y la Tierra, cueste lo que cueste, no importa el precio… —dijo el Papa, se calló unos segundos y siguió luego con otra idea—:estoy seguro que los oráculos nos brindarán alguna forma de vencer al Olimpo, por eso ésta misión es de suma trascendencia, puesto que nos dará la posibilidad de descifrar ciertos misterios ocultos y primordiales…

Y cuando el Papa hubo dicho esto los santos guardaron un profundo silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por la repentina irrupción de Kiki, quien había llegado corriendo y respiraba agitado; todo debido a que la teletransportación no funcionaba gracias al poder de Atenea, el cual sellaba todo el Santuario; hacía poco tiempo había obtenido su Armadura de Bronce de Buril, tras años de entrenamientos bajo la tutela de su fallecido maestro, el sereno Mu de Aries, en Jamir, su armadura se ajustaba perfectamente a su menuda silueta, y podía verse que había crecido algunos centímetros, aunque su apariencia de niño se conservaba intacta. Su semblante no era el mejor, aparentemente guardaba una honda preocupación.

—¡Kiki! Eres tú —dijo Seiya con alegría.

—¡No vengo de ánimos —respondió Kiki apesadumbrado—, una tormenta solar está acechando el planeta y con ello se han desencadenado terribles plagas en los distintos puntos del orbe!

—¿Una plaga? Tal y como dijo Hermes —dijo Seiya mirando al suelo con impotencia—. Malditos dioses…

—¡Son unas terribles langostas que tienen coronas de oro, dientes de león y cola de escorpión! —dijo Kiki.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —preguntó Shun, preso del espanto.

—La Biblia judeo-cristiana habla de una plaga de insectos de características muy parecidas —musitó Hyoga, recordando la sagrada escritura.

—Es obra de Apolo, es la llamada Plaga del Fin del Mundo —aseveró el Papa.

—¡La situación es desesperante —explicó Kiki sombrío—, cientos de humanos han muerto como piras funerarias, producto de las tormentas solares, y los que han resistido con graves quemaduras fueron luego víctimas de esos horribles insectos que desgarran cuerpos enteros!

Y todos los presentes enmudecieron bruscamente, una horrenda sensación de apoderó cruentamente de sus nobles almas, trastocó incluso sus fortalezas de guerreros, el primero que se repuso de aquel desasosiego fue Seiya, quien apretó su puño derecho con fuerza y exclamó:

—¡Nosotros venceremos a Apolo, no permitiremos que haga tales fechorías, aunque sea un dios!

—¡Muchos humanos están sufriendo en estos momentos, tendremos que movilizarnos de inmediato! —ordenó el Papa con autoridad—. Todas estas calamidades e injusticias deben ser canalizadas para que aumenten sus cosmos. ¡Vayan en busca de nuevos milagros santos de la esperanza!

Acatando de inmediato el mandato pontifical, los santos de oro corrieron con su descomunal velocidad y salieron por la puerta de entrada e inmediatamente dieron un extraordinario salto al profundo vacío, convirtiéndose en estrellas fugaces de color dorado que se perdieron en el horizonte. Las circunstancias devenidas resultaban estremecedoras para la humanidad toda, significaba el advenimiento de la primera de las batallas en contra de los dioses, la batalla de los oráculos, la batalla en contra de Apolo. Por estas razones era imperioso detener al dios del sol y a sus más poderosos guerreros sagrados. Y solo con las revelaciones de los oráculos iba a poder desentrañarse las formas de vencer al Reino Celestial.

En el Templo de Atenea, la diosa regente de la Tierra se hallaba en el balcón de su enorme recinto, con las dos manos sobre su báculo, el cual sostenía frente a sí en forma vertical, apoyando un extremo en el piso, en el otro se encontraba el imponente emblema que representaba a Nike: la diosa de la victoria, su cosmos ardía en todo su fervor y se expandía en todas las direcciones del mundo, hacia la atmósfera, generando una capa cósmica que actuaba de filtro ante la tormenta solar, la poderosa energía también llegaba a la superficie del planeta, afectando así a las plagas, volviéndolas más lentas. Aún con el glorioso poder de Atenea le resultaba imposible oponerse directamente a la sagrada voluntad de Apolo, el dios del sol, heredero al trono de Zeus.

Llamaradas intensas acosaban cruentamente contra diversas ciudades de España, también en otros países de Europa y Asia, mientras que era cuestión de segundos para que pase lo mismo en el resto de la Tierra. Las tormentas solares había hecho colapsar las comunicaciones. Empero, la tragedia era todavía incipiente. Los aterradores insectos que tenían corona de oro, dientes de león y cola de escorpión, destruían las principales cosechas agrícolas, y arrasaban la tierra entre las multitudes. El cosmos de Atenea crecía vigorosamente y los apocalípticos efectos del primero de los juicios mermaban, se trataba de una lucha excelsa entre dos dioses de élite, destacados incluso entre los doce olímpicos. Por su lado, Apolo, era dominado por la ira en contra de los humanos, en contra de que levanten sus puños frente a los sublimes dioses, pero sobre todo en contra de que una de sus hermanas divinas se rebele en contra del Olimpo, por consiguiente lo embargaba un sentimiento de traición muy ingrato; por el otro lado, la magnánima Atenea guardaba profundas esperanzas en la voluntad de los santos y en su capacidad de obrar milagros, estaba segura de que su lucha era por el amor y la justicia; hallábase invicta desde la era del mito, (misma condición de la que gozaba el Monte Olimpo, guiados por Zeus, el Omnipresente).

En el Cielo reinaba una justificada pero peligrosa confianza, dioses invencibles eran protegidos por sus propios guerreros sagrados, se trataba de diferentes órdenes que representaban una fortaleza infranqueable. Por todo ello, para los santos de Atenea era imprescindible conocer el destino que les aventuraba, los oráculos iban a revelar aquellas verdades confinadas al mayor de los secretos divinos, los principales oráculos de la Tierra eran Delfos, Delos, Dídimo, Dodona y Olimpia; los cuales eran custodiados cada uno por un sacerdotes solar, los sagrados guerreros de Apolo. Por tanto, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga marcharon en busca de aquellas profecías, investidos por las armaduras doradas heredadas de Aioros, Shaka, Dohko y Camus, y ello era un motivo de compromiso absoluto y de gran orgullo para los jóvenes herederos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: La Pitón del sol, guardiana del oráculo de Delfos.**

En aras de buscar las revelaciones oraculares, el intrépido Seiya se había trasladado a un imponente lugar llamado el Monte Parnaso, conocido en Grecia como la patria simbólica de los grandes poetas, cargaba la caja de Pandora de Sagitario en sus espaldas; en este famoso cerro le habían dicho unos pueblerinos que se encontraba el oráculo de Delfos; fue así que el tenaz japonés escaló por una montaña con sumo esfuerzo, llegando así a los dos mil metros de altura, entonces halló cierta planicie y se irguió con la respiración entrecortada, ante sus ojos se erigía una imponente cascada y una pradera de una belleza deslumbrante. «Qué lugar tan hermoso…esto es lo que me indicaron, seguramente estoy llegando», cavilaba Seiya mientras escuchó con cierta sorpresa una bella canción a coro, se trataba de voces femeninas que entonaban una armónica melodía; sin perder el tiempo rumbeó hacia dónde provenía la hermosa tonada, la cual era capaz de atraer a cualquier ser hacia ella, todo bajo una irresistible tentación, finalmente llegó a unas magníficas termas, dónde nueve mujeres de exuberante belleza cantaban al tiempo que se regocijaban en las cálidas aguas. «¡Disculpen!», expresó Seiya con incomodidad y la voz entrecortada.

La dulce canción fue callada abruptamente y las nueve hermosas mujeres miraron al mortal, con mezcla de vergüenza e ira en sus ojos, una de ellas dio un paso al frente, tenía un rostro sumamente hermoso y afable, sus largos cabellos castaño oscuro tapaba parte de sus exuberantes senos.

—¡Mortal, cómo osas interrumpirnos! Somos las nueve musas, diosas del canto y los simples mortales no son bienvenidos a estos sitios. Mi nombre es Urania. ¿Qué buscas extranjero?

—¡Oh disculpe señorita, estoy buscando el oráculo de Delfos! —contesta Seiya dando la espalda—, no quería importunarlas…

—Descuida mortal, estás en el camino correcto, tienes que subir un poco más y llegarás al oráculo de Delfos —susurró una hermosa rubia, de nombre Calíope.

Ruborizado por la extraña situación, Seiya agradece dando la espalda y se marcha todavía un poco nervioso por la apremiante situación, miles de pensamientos discurrían por su mente, sin embargo no debía detenerse en cuestiones pueriles; con gran vitalidad y esmero, subió otros quinientos metros más y logró ver a lo lejos un gran templo, que estaba construido con un lujoso material en el cual se mezclaba el bronce, el marfil y algunos detalles de oro, en la entrada se levantaban a sus costados dos imponentes estatuas de unas serpientes enfrentadas la una a la otra. Con una incipiente nostalgia, Seiya observó aquellas magníficas estatuas y rápidamente recordó una vieja enseñanza de su instructora, Marín de Águila: «Todo parece sugerir que estas serpientes representan a Pitón, el monstruo que tenía atemorizado a toda Grecia y que fue asesinado por el divino Apolo…no hay dudas: pronto aparecerá uno de los sacerdotes solares.» Repentinamente un enorme aura de color rojiza y dorada empezó a brillar ante los vivaces ojos del Santo de Sagitario, quién estaba atento y en guardia, finalmente una silueta apareció emanando un luminosidad cegadora, se trataba de un hombre que portaba un imponente hábito de antaño, propio de un sacerdote de alto rango, de color blanco y detalles dorados cual oro. Tenía una figura ciertamente vaticana. La luminosidad del aura del guardián cesó de un momento a otro y dejo ver su apariencia: tenía la piel bronceada y sus ojos eran amarillos, un largo cabellos lacio de color pelirrojo se meneaba con una suave brisa que recorría el ambiente, su rostro tenía facciones armónicas; a pesar de su apariencia sacerdotisa parecía un veinteañero, entonces dio unos pasos parsimoniosos y devolvió una mirada glacial sobre su enemigo, seguidamente el misterioso sujeto rompió el silencio y se presentó solemnemente:

—Soy uno de los sacerdotes solares, aquellos que custodiamos la luz de la verdad… ¡Mi nombre es Actis de Pitón, guardián del oráculo de Delfos!

—Yo soy Seiya de Sagitario… ¡y he venido por las revelaciones!

—Tengo prohibido por mi señor darte acceso a la pitonisa, si quieres obtener la verdad del oráculo de Delfos tienes que derrotarme —expresó Actis con seguridad y elegancia.

Atrapado por cierta curiosidad, Seiya observaba detenidamente a su inusual enemigo, quien cerraba sus ojos y levantaba su brazo derecho, luego vio como apuntó con el dedo índice a un determinado sitio del templo y repentinamente apareció una armadura sagrada, de color dorada como el brillo del sol, con tonalidades rojas, en forma de tótem, el cual representaba dos temibles serpientes. Segundos después, el mencionado tótem se desensambló y vistió el esbelto cuerpo de Actis, sus largos cabellos rojizos escapaban de su casco con forma de serpientes enfrentadas, en la parte central del casco podía verse el emblema del sol. Actis era considerado el sacerdote solar más cruel, conocido como el dragón bicéfalo del sol, su sabiduría se mezclaba con cierto carácter embaucador, un hombre de argumentos y de inusitado poder. Ambos guerreros estaban frente a frente en el suntuoso recinto, el primero portando la Armadura de Oro de Sagitario y el segundo el Manto Solar de la Pitón del Sol, ambos medían sus cosmos mientras las lajas del suelo se elevaban debido a la poderosa irradiación cósmica, el santo pensaba sin amedrentarse, mientras adoptaba una pose de combate: «¡Tiene un cosmos muy poderoso!» Después de adquirir una gran cantidad de experiencia, a Seiya le bastaba tan solo unos pocos segundos para mensurar el nivel cósmico del enemigo; por consiguiente, rápidamente advirtió que sin dudas los sacerdotes solares ostentaban un grandioso cosmos, tal cual lo había enseñado el Papa; a pesar de haberse enfrentado a rivales tan soberbios como los santos de oro, los generales marinos o los jueces del Infierno, los sacerdotes solares daban la sensación de ser unos rivales de características distintas, vinculadas a otras artes. Actis era el guardián del oráculo de Delfos, el más importante de todos los oráculos según la tradición de occidente y naturalmente, como custodio de los secretos más valiosos, era uno de los sacerdotes solares más virtuosos.

—Seiya, tú eres el legendario Santo de Pegaso que ha escapado de la muerte, tras levantarle la mano a los dioses, pensar que es por ti que la humanidad ha sido condenada, te haré conocer todo el poder de los sacerdotes solares de Apolo, el dios sol…

—¡Deja de alardear!

—¡Tomaré tu vida humano pecador! El Olimpo no te perdonará por todas tus insolencias… ¡Llamaradas de la Pitón de Delfos!

Dando inicio al colosal combate que se avecinaba, Actis extendió las palmas de sus manos hacia adelante con gala y una misteriosa energía tomó la forma incipiente de una serpiente pitón, que de forma súbita comenzó a emitir unas peligrosas llamas, las cuales se abalanzaron sin más sobre Seiya, impactando de lleno y dejándolo incrustado contra una de las paredes del recinto, la Armadura de Sagitario resultó rasgada en distintos puntos y una de sus alas terminó destruida. Con mucho esfuerzo, el valeroso Seiya consiguió ponerse de pie, ante cierta sorpresa del poder del sacerdote solar; el impacto había sido verdaderamente fortísimo, pero la resistencia de la Armadura de Oro de Sagitario era notable, aunque igualmente había terminado gravemente dañada. El imponente Actis miraba a su tenaz oponente mientras su cosmos desbordaba con fulgor. «Su ataque parece ser una serpiente de fuego», pensaba Seiya, mientras escupía un poco de sangre. Aunque Actis sabía de la tan mentada obstinación de Seiya, el santo legendario, guardaba cierta sorpresa, pues la magnitud de su técnica habría bastado para noquear a cualquier guerrero de élite.

—Se ha recuperado… ¿cómo haces para levantarte tan rápidamente de un ataque semejante?

—Yo nunca me rindo, pronto lo sabrás… —manifestó Seiya—. ¡Vengo dispuesto a luchar para salvar el planeta de las manos de tu diabólico dios sol!

—¡No blasfemes en contra de mi señor Apolo, por ello tendré que cortarte la lengua maldito!

—¡La humanidad no perecerá mientras haya santos que la protejan!

—Es una pena, pero no puedes cambiar el destino de la humanidad, debes entenderlo; los sublimes dioses olímpicos son los más indicados para llevar a cabo la purificación…

—¡Tonterías, los dioses se quieren apoderar del mundo, no dejaremos que ellos hagan lo que quieran con los seres vivo del planeta!

—¡Pareces no comprender, entonces te mandaré al Infierno!

—¡Ahora me toca a mí atacar! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Era el turno del intrépido Seiya, quien fortalecido por su descomunal temple se arrojaba violentamente contra Actis, cuan meteoro que atraviesa la tierra, pero el sacerdote solar lucía imperturbable, observaba a su enemigo con su fulminante mirada y encendía nuevamente su gigantesco cosmos, siendo protegido por una barrera cósmica de alta temperatura, los meteoros de Seiya a la velocidad de la luz eran calcinados al entrar en contacto con la defensa infranqueable, Actis exhibía un semblante de creciente confianza; y mientras ejecutaba su técnica, Seiya pudo advertir que se trataba de una poderosa técnica defensiva, con ciertas semejanzas a las artes defensivas de Misty de Lagarto y Baian de Hipocampo, enemigos a los que había vencido en el pasado tras burlar sus defensas con gran ingenio; entonces, aprovechando dicho conocimiento, los meteoros comenzaron a unirse en determinados puntos y la barrera defensiva pronto se iba agrietando, Actis abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir como el cosmos del santo de oro rebosaba de energía inesperadamente. Incontables golpes a la velocidad de la luz impactaron finalmente en el sacerdote solar una y otra vez, propiciándole varias heridas, y tras unos segundos lo hizo caer al suelo con dureza, su casco terminó destruido sorprendentemente.

—Mi Manto de Pitón ha sido dañado —susurra Actis al tiempo que se reincorpora con entereza, su rostro se endurece repentinamente. Todo lo que había oído de su adversario era fundado, era todo temple, todo tenacidad y valentía.

«Es inútil, ya he enfrentado en el pasado barreras defensivas», pensaba Seiya recordando las técnicas defensivas de Misty de Lagarto y Baian de Hipocampo.

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a la escena, ambos enemigos se erguían orgullosamente, Seiya dio un paso al frente y dijo confiado:

—Ahora deja que consulte a la pitonisa…

—Ellas tienen órdenes de Apolo de no dar sus revelaciones, a menos que nos derroten, y no me has vencido…tú mismo lo has dicho hace unos segundos, esto recién comienza, en consecuencia tendré que hacerte comprender lo infundado de tu exceso de confianza, recibe otra de mis técnicas… ¡Fulgor de la Serpiente Gigante!

Se trataba de la segunda técnica en ser revelada: el cosmos del sacerdote solar se rebalsaba con una ardiente vitalidad y tomaba repentinamente forma de serpientes, que se abalanzaban contra su enemigo de forma amenazante, creando esta vez un ataque sónico de gran magnitud, el cual volteó a Seiya con gran violencia, dejándole aturdido en el suelo, boca arriba, todo mientras sus oídos sangraban debido a la peligrosa arte.

—¡Que fuerza tiene! —murmura Seiya y luego se levanta con grandes dificultades. Le costaba mantener el equilibrio, estaba ciertamente aturdido, rápidamente advirtió que estaba tomando a su enemigo con ligereza.

—Iluso, yo también tengo porqué luchar, yo creo en la purificación que quiere llevar a cabo mi señor Apolo… ¡Apolo es el dios de la luz y de la verdad! Por eso te mataré y llevaré tu cabeza a mi señor…

—¿Su verdad es aniquilar a los débiles? ¡Eso no lo permitiremos!

—Eres un necio, no quieres ver la verdad. Un humano que no ha recibido la debida ilustración es solo un ignorante que no puede acceder a la verdad…

—¿Ilustración? Para que quiero ilustrarme si luego voy a adular al mal como lo haces tú… ¡Cometa Pegaso!

Invadido por su característica pasión, el Santo de Oro de Sagitario elevó su cosmos y tras trazar las estrellas de la constelación de Pegaso con el movimiento de sus manos, generó un cometa blanco de implacable poder, entonces el sacerdote solar extendió sus dos manos hacia adelante con determinación, para así bloquear el ataque, sin embargo poco a poco su impecable potencia lo hacía retroceder.

—¡Este cometa tiene mucha potencia! —exclama Actis sorprendido—. ¡Así que esta es la tenacidad del legendario Seiya!

—¡No podrás detenerlo! —contestó Seiya, mientras seguía ejecutando su técnica vigorosamente, la cual crecía a cada segundo.

El Cometa de Pegaso arrastró a Actis finalmente con toda su voracidad y lo golpeó con fiereza, haciéndolo caer violentamente contra la pared del opulento templo. No obstante, Actis había podido evitar daños mortales; entonces, sin tantas dificultades, se levantó, pese a sus incipientes heridas, su enorme cosmos crecía con gran determinación y las baldosas del templo levitaban por la energía desplegada. Seiya observaba a su enemigo con severidad y luego dijo:

—Es el momento de doblegar su resistencia ¡Mi cosmos es más poderoso que al comienzo! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Demostrando su enorme caudal cósmico, Actis eludió todos los meteoros en un santiamén de forma magistral y se situó frente a Seiya súbitamente en un imperceptible movimiento, para lanzar en una centésima de segundo un poderoso golpe de puño que impactó en el abdomen del enemigo, lo cual terminó por derribarlo violentamente de espaldas contra el suelo. «Ha esquivado todos mis meteoros, es admirable, ¿será más fuerte que los santos de oro que he conocido?», pensaba Seiya tendido en el suelo, mientras trataba de reincorporarse con dificultad.

—A pesar de haber sido herido, he observado todas tus técnicas con detenimiento, a partir de ahora tus trucos no funcionarán más. Te silenciaré de una vez y para siempre… ¡Constricción de la Pitón!

Se corría el velo finalmente para la tercer técnica del sacerdote solar, se trataba de la misma aura intimidante de la serpiente de fuego, pero esta vez circundaba el cuerpo del santo de oro inesperadamente, presionando sobre su silueta, produciendo con este mortal mecanismo innumerables heridas, causando no sólo daños por constricción sino por el abrumador calor del ataque, quemando así la piel de forma letal, penetrando las capas más profundas y filtrándose a través de sus órganos lentamente.

—¡Me está rompiendo los huesos! —se lamentó Seiya entrecortado.

Tras unos breves segundos, la serpiente ardió a su mayor intensidad posible, provocando severas quemaduras en Seiya, quien cayó al suelo sumamente herido, al borde de la inconsciencia, parecía todo dicho.

—Aunque tienes un gran espíritu de guerrero, todos encontrarán la muerte sin excepción —masculla Actis y voltea victorioso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Estigmas del pasado.**

Ningún acontecimiento de la incipiente guerra santa, por insignificante que sea, podía escapar totalmente del conocimiento de los seres del Monte Olimpo. Así, en el majestuoso y opulento templo de Plutón (recinto que perteneciera en vida al extinto dios Hades), dos ángeles conversaban de lo sucedido recientemente en el oráculo de Delfos; el abandonado palacio de Hades se ubicaba justo antes de los templos de Neptuno y de Júpiter, y tenía la característica de tener una tonalidad obscura y brillante, sus dimensiones eran descomunales.

—El Santo de Sagitario parece haber sido derrotado —dijo Belerofonte tocándose la barbilla—, era de esperarse de los sacerdotes solares, sus poderes místicos son extraordinarios, y en particular Actis, es un guerrero de gran versatilidad; desconozco si irán otros santos al oráculo de Delfos, no obstante Actis será una infranqueable muralla.

—Los santos de oro me han decepcionado en la Colina de las Estrellas —expresó Aquiles dando la espalda—, con ese escaso poder que tienen no podrán hacer mucho, no entiendo cómo pudieron conseguir tantos milagros en el pasado.

Entre estos dos ángeles había cierta afinidad, a pesar de ser muy distintos en cuanto a su personalidad; por su parte Aquiles era el más presuntuoso de todos los ángeles, tenía una soberbia ciertamente fundada, pues era considerado el más veloz de cuanto guerrero existe y sus puños eran sumamente destructivos, aunque también lo caracterizaba cierta temeridad; por otro lado Belerofonte era un ángel prudente y sereno, provisto de gran versatilidad y un valor elogiable, aunque su virtud más halagada era la fidelidad hacia Zeus.

—Los sacerdotes solares vencerán uno a uno a los santos de oro, no creo que suceda esta vez el milagro, como tampoco creo que Atenea pueda vencer a Apolo, quien es el dios más poderoso después de Zeus, aunque algunos dicen que es igual de poderoso que su padre —continuó Aquiles—, sin embargo, si el improbable milagro ocurriera, será tarea de nosotros, los majestuosos ángeles, los guerreros más poderosos de todas las órdenes, ocuparnos de desterrar a la diosa corrupta y a su despreciable séquito…

—En efecto Aquiles, casi todo lo que dices es cierto, no obstante, debemos reconocer a los santos haber obrado verdaderos milagros —dijo Belerofonte—. El Monte Olimpo debe conseguir la victoria a cualquier precio, nuestra gloria es inextinguible, pero no debemos caer en el vicio de la arrogancia, pues cometeremos un grave error. El trasfondo de esta guerra santa es la dualidad entre la pureza y la corrupción, entre el bien y el mal: El Cielo contra la Tierra…y nosotros representamos el orden, el cosmos, mientras que Atenea y los humanos encarnan el caos.

Así era como entre los ángeles se especulaba con cada detalle de la guerra, por meticuloso que resultara, con verdadero énfasis y una inocultable vanidad en la mayoría de ellos; de tal forma ocurría esto que cada conversación tejía distintas nociones de lo que se vislumbraba como una cruenta e inédita batalla.

Segundos después irrumpieron en el recinto dos ángeles, Ulises, quien tenía un cabello negro azabache alborotado y ojos del mismo color, se trataba del ángel más inteligente y astuto de toda la casta, perspicaz hasta en el más pequeño detalle; y Teseo, de rubios cabellos trenzados y gélidos ojos verdes, que poseía uno de los mayores talentos entre los ángeles: vencer a sus enemigos usando sus propias técnicas o armas, su personalidad se caracterizaba por su prudencia y valor. Un tercer ángel irrumpió seguidamente, se trataba de Agamenón, considerado el líder de la orden, un hombre de largos cabellos negros que gozaba de un enorme poder y un férreo carácter, despiadado y firme, autoritario, pero valeroso, con gran porte se acercó y miró a sus camaradas con sus intimidantes ojos marrones y tonalidades rojas, y luego dijo:

—Observad el devenir de esta guerra santa con meticulosidad ángeles del Olimpo, mi sexto sentido me indica que esta no será la última de las batallas. Los sacerdotes solares ostentan un enorme poder, pero no quiero que olviden que el enemigo es Atenea, la diosa de la guerra, no olvidéis tampoco que ha colaborado con los grandes héroes de la mitología griega, quienes son nuestras anteriores reencarnaciones, gracias a ella la victoria ha estado garantizada. Pero pagará todos estos imperdonables desagravios cuando Nike sea destruida, y sentirá entonces en lo más hondo de sus entrañas la ira del Monte Olimpo…

Entonces Aquiles meditó cada una de las palabras esbozadas por Agamenón (con quien existía una hostil rivalidad) y dijo:

—He luchado contra un santo de oro, los más fuertes de las ochenta y ocho constelaciones y puedo aseguraos que no debemos tener ningún tipo de temor, pues son escorias al lado nuestro, al lado de los ángeles. Nosotros no somos como los ejércitos de los reinos del Mar o el Inframundo, somos el glorioso Monte Olimpo, el más fuerte de los reinos.

—Es un hecho indubitable la superioridad de nuestro ejército —continuó Ulises—, sin embargo en las guerras no siempre triunfa el más fuertes, a veces el vencedor es aquel que se sirvió de la mejor estrategia, aquel que posee un mayor anhelo porqué luchar, no olvides eso Aquiles ni ninguno de ustedes. Espero que los sacerdotes solares lo tengan presente...

—Seguro que lo tendrán presente —dijo pensativo Teseo—. Son por sobre todas las cosas guerreros sumamente sabios y cultivados, pero tal y como dijo Ulises, conociendo a Atenea, ella ha de tener siempre un as en la manga, pues además de diosa de la guerra, lo es también de la sabiduría. Justo en estos momentos el Santo de Virgo se aproxima al oráculo de Delos, el guardián de aquel sagrado lugar es Aristeo. Es imposible que alguien como él sea vencido, más aún por alguien como Virgo…

Shun percibió con nitidez la extinción del cosmos de Seiya y lo sacudió la ineludible tristeza, sin embargo seguía confiando en que su amigo no había muerto, pues no sería la primera vez que se hallaría entre la línea de la vida y la muerte, pensó optimista. Había llegado con gran predisposición (a pesar de su desprecio por la guerra) al oráculo de Delos, localizado en el Mar Egeo, en la llamada Isla de Delos. La entrada de un imponente templo se erigía ante los ojos del noble Shun, en la puerta del ostentoso recinto podía apreciarse tallada la cabeza de una hermosa deidad, de piedra sólida y pulida. Se trataba de un templo suntuoso y elegante, de una delicada arte griega antigua. Admirado por la majestuosa arquitectura, Shun caminaba cadenciosamente y pensaba: «Al fin he llegado. Recuerdo que mi maestro Daidalos de Cefeo explicaba que en ésta isla legendaria es dónde nacieron Apolo y Artemisa, y desde entonces se ha decretado que es una isla sagrada, en la que nadie tiene derecho a nacer ni a morir.»

Repentinamente unas terroríficas serpientes negras aparecieron en el templo de forma fantasmagórica, avizorando un lúgubre peligro, Shun se irguió atónito y se abstrajo en sus pensamientos, ya había visto esas serpientes antes…en el Monte Fuji.

—¿Ya me has olvidado Andrómeda? —pregunta una voz de ultratumba.

—Esa voz, ya la conozco… ¡Andrómeda Negro! ¿Cómo es posible? Tú estás muerto. —dijo Shun recuperando la compostura—, no doy crédito a lo que ven mis ojos. Debe tratarse de una ilusión…

El otrora subordinado de Ikki en la batalla por la Armadura de Sagitario estaba erguido y sujetaba con fuerzas sus cadenas negras, que tomaban formas de serpientes, sus ondulados cabellos rubios se meneaban con el viento, mientras miraba al Santo de Virgo desafiante y daba unos pasos al frente, entonces espetó de forma artera:

—No importa si soy una ilusión, en definitiva soy una representación de tu pecado y he venido a vengarme. En el fondo eres un asesino y sé que aquello te atormenta sin cesar.

«Seguramente se trata de la estrategia del enemigo, uno de los sacerdotes solares está tratando de engañarme, pero no caeré en sus trampas…»

El noble Shun se hallaba ensimismado, mientras contemplaba como Andrómeda Negro encendía su oscuro cosmos y su cadena negra revoloteaba tras extender su brazo hacia adelante, entonces las serpientes lo atacaron vorazmente, pero el Santo de Oro de Virgo se encontraba tranquilo y con sus ojos cerrados, encendió su cosmos y repentinamente la cadena cayó inerte al suelo y las serpientes se despedazaron. Como era de esperarse, el actual Santo de Virgo conocía a la perfección el funcionamiento de la Cadena de Andrómeda, en consecuencia, una mera réplica como aquella, era fútil ante su dilatada experiencia en combate.

—Un santo negro no es enemigo para mí, menos ahora que soy el Santo de Virgo, por lo tanto, nos separa una abismal diferencia. Es inútil que entablemos un combate…

—¡Eres tan blando como siempre, seas Andrómeda o Virgo, no has cambiado nada!

Los ojos de Shun brillaron con un profundo color rosado y súbitamente la Armadura Negra de Andrómeda estalló en pedazos, y con ello, el cuerpo de Andrómeda Negro resultó herido por doquier, la sangre brotaba de forma copiosa, fue entonces cuando el santo de oro advirtió que su enemigo era real; Andrómeda Negro todavía se mantenía en pie, en dicho momento Shun volvió aumentó el caudal de su poderoso cosmos hasta derribar nuevamente al santo negro, le había perdonado la vida, pero lo había dejado en estado de inconsciencia. Aliviado por no haber tenido que matar a su enemigo avanzó, pero a los pocos segundos se detuvo al sentir nuevamente un cosmos agresivo, repentinamente desde las sombras apareció una nueva silueta. Tras combatir en diferentes batallas, Shun siempre había intentado evitar la muerte de sus enemigos, pues lo atormentaba matar, aunque fuera en el contexto de una guerra en la que luchara por el bien.

Ahora los vestigios del enfrentamiento contra los santos de plata resurgía, y el chirrido de unos pesados metales revelaban una maza con puntas, que eran sujetadas por un santo de grave expresión a través de unas férreas cadenas, todo mientras se presentaba nuevamente:

—¡Yo Dante de Cerberos! Al fin tendré la posibilidad de tomar venganza por mi muerte…

—Es muy extraño, las personas que he asesinado aparecen frente a mis ojos —susurró Shun con la mirada gacha, mientras una lágrima se escurría por sus mejillas—, sin dudas se trata de un enemigo cruel…

—¡Muere! ¡Cadenas del Infierno!

La maza de Dante era impulsada por las robustas cadenas a un velocidad que doblaba la del sonido y se abalanzaba violentamente contra Shun, pero frente a éste último se materializó una barrera de aire que detuvo por completo la embestida del tremendo ataque; y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Shun abrió la palma de su mano con elegancia y una incontable cantidad de luces abrasaron al santo de plata en diferentes puntos, la Armadura de Cerbero se hizo añicos repentinamente y el oriundo de Italia cayó al suelo fuera de combate, no había muerto; dado que la abismal diferencia de poderes le permitió a Shun darse el lujo de vencerlo sin arrebatarle la vida.

Claramente a estas alturas ni los santos negros, ni los santos de plata son rivales para un santo de oro. Shun miraba al frente expectante ante la nueva amenaza, su corazón se resquebrajaba por dentro cuando lastimaba a los enemigos que había asesinado en el pasado, aunque contemplaba seriamente que todo esto fuera la ilusión de un enemigo; finalmente pudo percibir una dulce fragancia, entonces unas decenas de rosas rojas se diseminaban por el recinto con majestuosidad y la silueta de un hermoso guerrero se vislumbraba con elegancia, portando la estética Armadura de Oro de Piscis, y sus largos y hermosos cabellos rubios que emanaban un brillo celestial. Entonces la luminosidad del recinto descubrió al más hermoso de los ochenta y ocho santos, quien se presentó una vez más:

—Conque Shun de Virgo, ahora que eres un santo de oro no me confiaré en absoluto, verás todo el poder de Afrodita de Piscis, el Guerrero de la Belleza.

Inesperadamente una guerra de mil días daba inicio…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Superación.**

El magnánimo Shun de Virgo revivió parte de su pasado como guerrero, enfrentando nuevamente a Andrómeda Negro y Dante de Cerbero, a quienes derrotó con pasmosa facilidad, demostrando así su vasta experiencia adquirida en los últimos combate; sin embargo la situación lo atormentaba espiritualmente, en este contexto la cuestión que más extrañaba a Shun era que todo sucedía con una característica quizá reveladora: el orden cronológico con que se daban los hechos (conjeturaba claro está, una eventual ilusión o algún tipo de subterfugio).Por consiguiente, la continuidad cronológica traía aparejada la inevitable presencia de Afrodita de Piscis, el más hermoso de los ochenta y ocho santos de Atenea que deslumbraba desde la Tierra hasta el Cielo y viceversa, reviviendo de este modo aquel cruento enfrentamiento en la duodécima casa del Zodíaco, cuando Shun, vistiendo la Armadura de Bronce de Andrómeda, venció épicamente. El atractivo combate entre dos santos de oro era inminente, dando lugar a una nueva Guerra de los Mil Días…

—Lo siento Afrodita, pero no puedo darme el lujo de tener una batalla de mil días…si he podido vencerte antes debo ser capaz de hacerlo ahora, prometí a Ikki y a los demás cumplir con mi deber de santo, eso significa que usaré todo mi poder desde un principio, y retiraré el velo de esta farsa… ¡Vapor Nebuloso!

Y así fue como, envuelto en una creciente determinación, Shun encendió su poderoso cosmos a su máximo, despejando sus dudas y confiando en que todo se trataba efectivamente de una pérfida ilusión; los exuberantes vientos nebulares pronto cubrían todo el campo de batalla de forma magnífica y con un deslumbrante color fucsia, no obstante algo se modificó bruscamente, fue entonces cuando Shun sintió como su cosmos disminuía abruptamente y los vientos amainaban lentamente. Los cinco sentidos de Shun mermaban repentinamente y su Séptimo Sentido empalidecía tenuemente.

—¿Olvidaste acaso el efecto que causan mis Rosas Demoníacas Reales? —musitó Afrodita tocándose sus hermosos cabellos rubios y soltando una risa elegante—. En la batalla de las Doce Casas morí por mi exceso de confianza, pero ahora te demostraré que soy un verdadero santo de oro, no como tú, advenedizo… ¡Rosas Pirañas!

Una incontable cantidad de rosas negras surgían detrás de Afrodita, precipitándose contra el enemigo como cuchillas punzantes, Shun se hallaba con su cuerpo semiparalizado y las Rosas Pirañas lo alcanzaron a la velocidad de la luz, la Armadura de Oro de Virgo terminó por agrietarse, aunque afortunadamente había salvado la vida de su portador, la sangre emergía de su cuerpo copiosamente y gran parte de su piel se encontraba con heridas punzantes. Como era de preverse, el Santo de Piscis estaba resultando ser un temible enemigo y esta situación se agudizaba por las circunstancia de que no iba a confiarse, dado que ya conocía el verdadero poder de Shun.

Afrodita sonreía mientras miraba a su enemigo desplomado en el suelo, hallábase complacido por el rumbo del combate, luego vio como Shun se reincorporaba con un sobrehumano esfuerzo, todos sus miembros estaban entumecidos y su postura encorvada, no parecía presentar resistencia alguna, entonces el santo sueco encendió su cosmos (era el momento de finiquitar la violenta contienda) y en su mano apareció una letal y esplendorosa rosa blanca: la Rosa Sangrienta, tras esbozar una hermosa sonrisa se dispuso a lanzarla con determinación, pero su cuerpo quedó completamente paralizado repentinamente y su rostro dejaba entrever un nuevo semblante: el del desasosiego.

—El Vapor Nebuloso no ha desaparecido, ahora tienes tu cuerpo sellado… —murmuró Shun mientras se erguía con dificultad—. ¡Tormenta Nebular!

—¡Su cosmos es superior al que tenía en las Doce Casas, es un digno Santo de Virgo!

Una inconmensurable tormenta explotó en el lugar de forma calamitosa, al terminar la técnica podía verse a Afrodita desplomado en el suelo, su Armadura de Piscis estaba resquebrajada por doquier. Shun estaba cansado de luchar, pero también sabía que solo quedaba un enemigo del pasado por enfrentar…

Reponiéndose a sus graves heridas, Shun levantó la vista con dificultad y pudo divisar entre imágenes borrosa a Ío, general marino del Pacífico Sur, erguido de forma imponente, portando sus Escamas de Escila.

—Has crecido Andrómeda, ahora eres un santo de oro, lucharé con todo mi poder desde un comienzo…igual, solo haré que tu agonía sea más corta, ya que estás condenado… —dijo Ío señalando el pecho de su rival, fue entonces cuando Shun observó aterrado la Rosa Sangrienta que se había incrustado en su corazón sin que lo notase—. Seré piadoso con tu condición y te enterraré de inmediato en el oráculo de Delos… ¡Furia del Oso!

Dispuesto a sentenciar a su enemigo sin más, Ío de Escila encendió su enorme cosmos y pronto pudo vislumbrarse en el oráculo el aura cósmica de un oso gigante, que lanzó un tremendo garrotazo, Shun también encendió su cosmos y generó una corriente de aire que emulaba la Defensa Rodante, sin embargo el tremendo ataque rompió la barrera defensiva de forma atroz, golpeando de forma colosal a Shun, quien cayó violentamente, derramando una copiosa cantidad de sangre por el piso del suntuoso recinto. Las heridas causadas habían dejado a Shun al borde de la inconsciencia, sin embargo no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente... Al cabo de unos segundos el valeroso Shun se puso de pie lentamente, la Rosa Sangrienta se tornaba en un profundo color rojo carmesí, lo que significaba una gran tragedia: la inevitable muerte. Todo este devastador panorama de Shun transcurría mientras escuchaba tenuemente a Ío proclamar su técnica suprema:

—¡Gran Tornado!

A diferencia de lo ocurrido en el pasado, sus enemigos no lo subestimaban como cuando era un santo de bronce, y cavilando sobre aquello, Shun miraba compenetrado como los ojos de Ío brillaban con intensidad, mientras un poderoso resplandor emergía soberbiamente de su esbelto cuerpo, luego llevó sus brazos con mucha violencia hacia adelante y arriba, generando dos potentes tornados que se combinaron en un poderoso huracán que envolvió certeramente el cuerpo de Shun, quien milagrosamente reaccionó y encendió su cosmos a un nivel superlativo, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna ejecutó la Tormenta Nebular, engullendo al Gran Tornado y golpeando con violencia descomunal a su adversario contra el techo del recinto, que terminó destruido, entonces Ío cayó en la profunda inconsciencia, la sangre se corroía por el lujoso piso del recinto. Shun hallábase parado y encorvado, su psiquis estaba agotada y su cuerpo padecía intensos dolores. Pero había vencido, atrás quedaron Andrómeda Negro, Dante de Cerbero, Afrodita de Piscis y en último lugar Ío de Escila. A pesar de su agotamiento mental, conjeturaba sobre el porqué de la resurrección de los enemigos del pasado.

Todo lo que Shun experimentó lo dejó abatido, entonces respiró profundamente hasta encontrar una incipiente tranquilidad y tras unos minutos sintió una mejoría, tanto en su afectación psíquica como física, creyó haber estado al borde de la muerte, pero ahora percibía que mágicamente recuperaba su salud; en consecuencia escudriñó su cuerpo y descubrió absorto que sus heridas habían desaparecido, no, más bien nunca existieron, todo había sido una ficción, una ilusión, recreadas por un guerrero extremadamente poderoso. En un instante Shun pudo divisar en un sombrío rincón la silueta de un hombre que vestía un elegante atuendo de sacerdote, tenía la apariencia de un cardenal, un rostro apacible y andrógeno, cabellos castaños claros y ojos color miel.

—Yo soy Aristeo, guardián del oráculo de Delos. Pude comprender cabalmente toda tu fragilidad de espíritu Santo de Virgo, eres un ser dubitativo. Proclive a sufrir más de la cuenta.

Shun se estremeció ante el extremado poder de su nuevo rival, que era capaz de manipular con prodigiosa facilidad la psiquis de un santo de su rango y pensó en Seiya, los sacerdotes solares eran guerreros superlativos. No percibía siquiera un atisbo del cosmos de su amigo y ello le causaba una creciente preocupación…

Entretanto, el valeroso Seiya se encontraba claramente superado por su enemigo en el histórico oráculo de Delfos. El japonés había caído en una profunda inconsciencia a causa de las terribles heridas sufridas, pero en dicho momento una voz cósmica dijo rebosando en su interior: «¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¿Qué sucede? ¡No puedes rendirte ahora, todos hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas por ti!, ¿acaso piensas abandonarme?». El espíritu del Santo de Sagitario brotó tras el espaldarazo divino y con dificultad balbuceó entrecortado: «Saori…tienes razón, sería imperdonable rendirme de esta manera, no importa que tan fuerte sea el enemigo…»

—¡Está vivo! —exclamó Actis al escuchar el murmullo del Seiya y entonces volteó de inmediato, hallábase perplejo al ver a su rival erguirse con dificultad—. Después de todo tú eres el Santo de Pegaso que ha herido al mismo Hades, ¿cómo lo has hecho? Aún con tu poder no veo posible que hayas sido capaz de ello…

—Mi misión es muy importante para dejarme morir…debo salvar el planeta y proteger a Atenea… —contestó Seiya mientras tambaleaba en busca del equilibrio—. Mi vida no es solo mía, todos han arriesgado sus vidas por mí, mi vida ahora le pertenece a Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki y sobre todo, a Atenea…

—¡Poco importan tus razones, el camino de los que se oponen a los dioses es encontrar la muerte y el sufrimiento eterno! ¡Llamarada de la Pitón de Delfos!

Atesorando el hecho de haber visto la técnica del enemigo anteriormente, Seiya observó detenidamente con sus ojos la trayectoria del ataque y cuando éste se aproximó, se deslizó rápidamente hacia un costado con gran agilidad y velozmente terminó posicionado atrás de su enemigo. Listo para contragolpear, ante un perplejo Actis, que abría sus ojos de par en par.

—¡Destello Rodante de Pegaso!

Con gran destreza, el santo de oro tomó de la espalda a su enemigo inesperadamente y voló con éste en forma ascendente, tras elevarse varios metros causó un gran boquete en el techo del templo, unos segundos después ambos cayeron en forma vertical sobre dicha perforación. El sacerdote solar cayó de cabeza, mientras Seiya con un ágil movimiento logró aterrizar de pie y dijo triunfante:

—¡Estás acabado, iré a ver a la pitonisa!

—Espera… —susurró Actis y se puso de pie impensadamente, al igual que Seiya su cosmos crecía exponencialmente.

—¡Se ha repuesto! Debería estar muerto… —murmura Seiya anonadado.

—Mi voluntad es tan inquebrantable como la tuya, los motivos para mi persistencia son tan loables como los tuyos, ambos buscamos el progreso y el bien. Pero tenemos formas distintas de verlos… —manifestó Actis con gran elocuencia.

—¿Qué tiene de loable castigar a los inocentes? —reprende Seiya enfurecido.

—No comprendes y quizás…nunca lo hagas, pero los dioses son el pasado, el presente y el futuro, son la única verdad, sus decisiones siempre son para bien, si ellos han decidido que la humanidad no es digna para vivir en el planeta, por algo ha de ser…

—¡Guarda silencio, estoy cansado de tus sermones!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Esperanza.**

El vehemente y épico enfrentamiento entre Seiya y Actis había llegado a su momento culmine, ambos recibieron punzantes heridas, sin embargo se reponían con gran tenacidad y sus cosmos engrandecían exuberantemente, superando cualquier límite. Entonces una misteriosa aura emergía desde la profunda alma de Actis, quien decía mientras despedía de sus ojos un resplandor amarillo como el sol: «¡Tendrás el honor de morir bajo mi mejor técnica, debes estar orgulloso, es la primera vez que alguien recibe tan suprema técnica! ¡Verdad de Delfos!» El templo del oráculo fue cubierto por una poderosa y misteriosa energía blancuzca con brotes anaranjados, que al entrar en contacto con Seiya, lo entumecía lentamente, hasta dejarlo completamente paralizado, al instante comenzó a avizorar en su mente muchas imágenes confusas, cayendo en la profunda inconsciencia bruscamente: «¿En dónde estoy?, ¿qué es todo esto? Un nuevo mundo…»

Era la fiel representación de una utopía: la vegetación crecía de forma exuberante, los seres humanos se regocijaban de absoluta felicidad, tal cual lo describía la mitología griega acerca de la Edad de Oro. Entonces Seiya pensó que aquello aparentemente inverosímil, no lo era tanto:«¿Acaso este es el mundo que los dioses quieren para nosotros?, ¿de verdad nuestra lucha es necesaria?, ¿o acaso deberíamos dejar este mundo en sus manos para que todo sea purificado? Quizá Actis tenga razón y soy alguien poco iluminado»

Con la ejecución de su técnica más poderosa, Actis había conseguido vencer la férrea tenacidad de Seiya de Sagitario, que cayó en la cuenta de que el verdadero mundo que los dioses desean no eran nada más ni nada menos que un verdadero paraíso, quizá una nueva Edad de Oro, aquella en que la armonía, la paz y la justicia brillaban de forma deslumbrante. Debido a todo este razonamiento Seiya estaba decidido a darse por vencido, tras tantas épicas batallas libradas. Cuando todo parecía finiquitado, una voz se comunicó con la psiquis de Seiya inesperadamente, hablando a través de un misterioso y poderoso cosmos, lleno de sabiduría, que decía locuazmente: «¡Seiya! No debes dejarte seducir por su artimaña mental, todo lo que habéis visto no se trata más que de algo inverosímil, hecho para doblegar tu resistencia»; Seiya reconoció entonces la voz del Patriarca del Santuario, quien continuaba con su alocución: «El mundo ha sido purificado en una ocasión, con el Diluvio de Deucalión, y en aquella ocasión no hubo utopía, es la puesta en escena de una gran hipocresía…la utopía es algo irrealizable, es solo una ilusión… ¡nuestro deber es luchar por los humanos que tanto están sufriendo!»

Entonces Seiya contempló imágenes completamente distintas en su mente, gracias a la clarividencia del Papa. Las plagas de la corona acechaban los verdes y extensos cultivos de la Tierra: alimentos de millones de personas, y las tormentas solares calcinaban sin piedad a los pobres humanos y todo lo edificado por él; a los animales, las plantas y enormes ecosistemas. Aterrado por aquello, Seiya gritó en su mente sin emitir sonido físico: "¡Basta!".

—El sueño de la Verdad de Delfos muestra la benevolencia del excelentísimo Apolo, hace que el espíritu abandone las ganas de luchar, dándose cuenta el enemigo que se trata de una batalla inútil después de todo… —manifestó Actis—. Seiya debe estar a punto de morir, no, seguramente ha muerto…no siento su cosmos —volteó victorioso.

Todo parecía sentenciado para Seiya, pero repentinamente un hecho drástico tiene lugar en el templo del oráculo de Delfos: un cosmos descomunal enciende abruptamente, entonces un perplejo Actis voltea con sus ojos desorbitados, solo pensaba en una sola cosa: en el fogoso espíritu de combate de Seiya, que decía tambaleante, con la voz entrecortada pero desafiante:

—No todavía…aún estoy en pie de lucha…al final te venceré como te lo dije al principio, puedo asegurártelo…

—¡¿Por qué te levantas?! ¿Es que acaso no has visto el verdadero mundo que nuestro divino Apolo quiere instaurar?

—¡Maldito farsante! ¡Te escondes detrás de tus maravillosos y falsos argumentos, ustedes sólo quieren dañar a los humanos! El Patriarca me hizo ver aquello, ahora lucharé hasta la muerte…

—¿El Patriarca?, ¿acaso quieres decir que él intervino en la Verdad de Delfos?

—Así es, me ha mostrado la realidad del mundo, como la gente está sufriendo…

—¡Eres persistente, no discutiré con alguien como tú, ahora si te haré abandonar las ganas de luchar! !Verdad de Delfos!

—Elevaré mi cosmos al máximo y te venceré… ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

Un nuevo combate parecía dar inicio, envalentonado, el intrépido Seiya extendió su puño derecho al frente y de este emergió un magnífico cometa blanco que destruyó estrepitosamente la ilusión de la Verdad de Delfos, para dirigirse ahora contra Actis de forma ciclópea, pero éste último encendió su majestuoso cosmos y bloqueó la técnica de Seiya con gran destreza, usando sus dos manos de frente. Seiya lucía anonadado y decía desesperadamente: «¡Ha bloqueado mi Cometa de Pegaso que fue lanzado con todo mi cosmos!». Siempre tras encontrar el porqué de la batalla, había sido capaz de obrar el milagro, sin embargo esta vez no sucedía, era una sensación inquietante, ni siquiera con la ayuda del Papa logró vencer. No dijo nada más y miró a Actis, que se hallaba erguido con elegancia y vanidad.

—¡El Cometa de Pegaso no volverá a funcionar, ahora mi cosmos es más fuerte que antes, e irá creciendo a medida que combatimos, verás el verdadero alcance del poder de los sacerdotes solares! ¡Verdad de Delfos!

No era momento de dudas, vacilar sería hallar la muerte irremediablemente, bien sabía Seiya aquello y entonces, tratando de fortalecerse en las palabras del Papa, se dispuso a lanzar nuevamente su Cometa de Pegaso con mayor vigor, pero repentinamente se sintió paralizado, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente, Actis en cambio sonreía, mientras continuaba con su habladuría petulante:

—Te será inútil, ya has recibido mi técnica dos veces, además de la ilusión, su resplandor afecta el sistema nervioso en el momento que lo percibes con la vista, y es la tercera vez que sientes su brillo, afronta tu muerte de una vez…te remataré ahora mismo, mientras estás paralizado. ¡Llamarada de la Pitón de Delfos!

Se hallaba indefenso, tan solo se preparaba para resistir el ataque sin morir, inevitablemente el portentoso ataque de la serpiente de llamas impactó en Seiya de forma brutal y estruendosa, quien salió despedido hasta estamparse contra la pared duramente y cayó al suelo envuelto en llamas, la sangre brotaba de su cabeza, formando un copioso charco en el suelo. Tenía la respiración agitada, la consciencia aturdida, su corazón con taquicardia, lo único que lo mantenía con un hilo de vida era la experiencia de haber estado entre la vida y la muerte muchas veces antes, y esta batalla tenía para él un sabor diferente, pues era la última, ¿de que habrían entonces servido vencer en todas las batallas anteriores, contra Saga de Géminis, contra Poseidón, contra Hades, si moriría en la última guerra santa? Y entonces su cosmos encendió hasta el infinito, tras unos segundos Seiya se erguía nuevamente con gran dificultad, su valor y tenacidad no parecía no tener límites. Actis guardaba una inusitada perplejidad mientras observaba como Seiya expulsaba con gran temple las llamas residuales que danzaban sobre su cuerpo al extender sus brazos a los costados. Su piel exhibía grandes llagas y quemaduras terribles.

—¡Es impresionante —exclama Actis abrumado—, su cosmos arde al máximo aun cuando está mortalmente herido, ahora comprendo por qué los dioses lo quieren muerto, es un peligro para el Monte Olimpo y el orden del cosmos!

—Mis heridas no son una excusa para encender mi cosmos… ¡es hora de que acabe con esta pelea! —contestó Seiya y sacó el Arco de Sagitario de entre sus dañadas corazas, y pronto tensó la flecha—. Si somos vencidos en nuestra lucha en contra del Olimpo, habrá sido todo inocuo y eso no puedo permitirlo…

—¡Guarda silencio Seiya, tengo la misión de terminar con todo esto, encenderé mi cosmos a su máximo! ¡Verdad de Delfos!

—¡Flecha de Sagitario! ¡Dame la victoria!

Irguiéndose con gran fortaleza, Seiya disparó la flecha de Sagitario con su cosmos superando cualquier límites, el proyectil avanzó reflejando un gran rayo de luz y esperanza, y tras finalizar su recorrido cual estela luminosa, la flecha de oro se clavó en el corazón de Actis, produciendo una herida fatal, la sangre se corroía copiosamente de la mortal herida.

—Seiya, tú nunca te rindes…es…es admirable… —susurra Actis antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

El interminable combate había finiquitado con la Flecha de Sagitario atravesando de forma letal el corazón de Actis. Seiya respiraba agitado tras el violento enfrentamiento y levantaba la mirada en dirección al fondo del oráculo de Delfos, con premura se internó dentro del templo en búsqueda de la revelación divina, mientras pensaba con alivio: «¡Al fin lo he logrado! Los sacerdotes solares son muy poderosos, debo ir con la pitonisa…» Sin perder tiempo entró a una habitación del recinto con sumo cuidado, sintió su cuerpo dolorido, algunos de sus huesos estaban rotos y gran parte de su piel estaba quemada, además tenía una exuberante herida en la cabeza, su vista se nublaba por momentos, sin dudas era su temple aquello que lo mantenía en pie, como pudo siguió avanzando, hasta que finalmente pudo divisar una bonita mujer, la cual llevaba unas antiguas vestiduras de color blanca, estaba en meditación, se trataba de la pitonisa, su largo cabello castaño caía con delicadeza y a pesar de percatarse de la presencia de un invasor, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras decía con parsimonia: «Adelante santo de Atenea, has ganado el derecho a la verdad.» La pitonisa entró en trance místico y Seiya quedó perplejo al ver su rostro tratando de llegar a la revelación de la verdad, la cual era inspirada por su señor Apolo, sus ojos se perdían en la abstracción de su mente y sus visiones. Tras unos segundos la sacerdotisa entreabrió sus ojos y susurró misteriosamente: «Debes saber que para vencer en esta guerra santa contra el glorioso Olimpo debes abrir la Caja de Pandora, sin eso jamás lograrán vencer, pero tampoco lo confundáis, es una condición necesaria para vencer, pero no suficiente, la Caja de Pandora es imprescindible…sin embargo, la guerra santa entre Atenea y Zeus marcará un antes y un después en la historia de las guerras santas. Traerá grandes pérdidas para el cosmos.» Evidentemente era aquella una profecía sombría, el rostro de Seiya empalidecía entre las numerosas cicatrices, pero hallábase compenetrado en la causa, por ello preguntó enfáticamente:

—¿Entonces debemos llegar adonde la Caja de Pandora? Alguna vez escuché esa leyenda en mi entrenamiento de Grecia…

La pitonisa asintió con la cabeza y respondió:

—Es la sagrada reliquia que Zeus otorgó a Epimeteo, con el deber de que la mantuviera cerrada pasara lo que pasara…dicha ánfora daba cuenta de la habilidad para guardar inmensos poderes, conjuros, miedos, y miles de desgracias. Pero algo funesto sucedió: el astuto Hermes introdujo la curiosidad en Pandora, mujer de Epimeteo, quien así terminó abriendo la caja…aquella donde se guardaban todas las desgracias del mundo; sin embargo Epimeteo a último momento pudo cerrarla, quedando adentro la esperanza, los dioses creen que vencerán en esta guerra santa por su naturaleza divina, superior, pero si la esperanza se disemina y expande por todo el cosmos, los milagros serán posibles con mayor frecuencia y quizá la profecía de Urano se cumpla…

—¿La profecía de Urano? —preguntó Seiya con la mirada turbada.

—El círculo vicioso del hijo que mata al padre, Cronos mató primero a Urano, y Cronos fue muerto por Zeus…

—Entonces… ¿Pero dónde se encuentra la Caja de Pandora?

—En el Monte Olimpo seguramente, pero no se precisamente dónde, los dioses seguramente la han escondido, algo tan peligroso debe ser confinado al mayor de los secretos….

—¡Es increíble!

—La esperanza ha sido encerrada por el temor de los dioses, si la esperanza está libre, puede que las cosas imposibles se vuelvan posibles…

—Entiendo, liberaremos la esperanza, el mundo no será exterminado —contestó Seiya con un naciente ánimo.

—Para esto es preciso que vayas con Prometeo…el benefactor de la humanidad, él probablemente sepa el lugar en dónde la Caja de Pandora se halla confinada…

Después escuchar la profecía de la Caja de Pandora, Seiya se despidió cortésmente de la pitonisa y emprendió la retirada, a medida que se alejaba y la euforia de la batalla y la revelación pasaban, su cuerpo se resentía de las terribles heridas sufridas, pues había perdido mucha sangre y empeoraba a cada momento sin siquiera notarlo, y cuando estaba cerca de la entrada se desplomó súbitamente. Su vida pendía de un hilo…

El oráculo de Delfos finalmente había revelado la primera de las profecías: la Caja de Pandora, la forma de liberar ciertos temores de los dioses, de liberar la esperanza, fuerza hacedora de los humanos y por añadidura también había dado a conocer la importante presencia de Prometeo en esta incipiente guerra santa. Así resultaba que cada profecía del oráculo daba lugar a nuevas tramas, que se desarrollarían de forma concomitante en un misterioso porvenir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Luz del Oráculo de Delos.**

El influjo maligno del conjuro de Aristeo no detuvo al noble Shun en su valeroso empeño, no obstante enmarañó su melancólico corazón en tristes recuerdos aún no superados, atormentándolo profundamente con cada una de sus culpas y agravando así su gran remordimiento, pero Shun, dubitativo, se lo debía a sus queridos hermanos, tenía que luchar con determinación por un futuro mejor, se lo había prometido a Ikki; con temple pudo derrotar cada uno de los obstáculos del titiritero Aristeo, no tuvo que emplear grandes esfuerzos en imponerse por sobre Andrómeda Negro y Dante de Cerbero, luego sí tuvo que encender al máximo su cosmos contra Afrodita de Piscis e Ío de Escila, quienes lo habían dejado al borde de la muerte.

Y cuando la sangre de su cuerpo era succionada como una sanguijuela letal por la Rosa Sangrienta de Afrodita, y con ello la muerte parecía un hecho inevitable, volvió en sí abruptamente y descubrió que no tenía heridas, que todo había sido una ficción…una ilusión…proyectada por un guerrero extremadamente poderoso. En ese instante Shun pudo divisar la silueta de un hombre que vestía un elegante atuendo de sacerdote, tenía la apariencia de un cardenal y un rostro apacible y andrógeno, largo cabello castaño claro y acorazados ojos de color miel, superaba el metro ochenta de altura y su porte era imponente, entonces el misterioso sujeto sonrió amenamente y se presentó con un elegante ademán de manos:

—Yo soy Aristeo, guardián del oráculo de Delos. Y pude comprender cabalmente toda tu fragilidad de espíritu Shun de Virgo, eres un ser dubitativo, noble y puro, por sobre todas las cosas. Proclive a sufrir más de la cuenta. No tienes el espíritu que se requiere para luchar como guerrero en una guerra santa…

—Tú eres un guerrero despiadado, que se aprovecha de las debilidades de las personas, me recuerdas a un enemigo que tuve en el pasado… —musitó Shun, pensando en Kaza de Leumnades, guardián del Pilar del Océano Ártico, hasta su muerte a manos de Ikki—. Pero a pesar de ello no me provocas odio, quiero pedirte con humildad que me dejes acceder a la pitonisa, no quiero luchar, solo deseo salvar a Atenea y a la Tierra. Te lo suplico…

—Vaya ingenuidad de tu parte. No habrá tregua con Atenea y sus santos. Las órdenes de Apolo son absolutas e inapelables…

Entonces un silenció inundó el templo después de las contundentes palabras de Aristeo y repentinamente una luz comenzó a cegar la visión de Shun, una vez que mermó el fulgor se vislumbró con claridad el tótem del Manto Solar de Abeja Reina, que se separó en sus fragmentos hasta vestir el esbelto cuerpo de Aristeo. Se trataba de una majestuosa armadura de color oro, con detalles rojos, elegante y deslumbrante. De entre los sacerdotes solares, Aristeo resaltaba por poseer grandes poderes místicos, los más avanzados entre los cinco. Era un sacerdote íntegro y prudente, pero también cruel y despiadado, no dudaba jamás en atacar psicológicamente a sus adversarios tras entrar en sus pensamientos más profundos, incluso a pesar de su gran fidelidad hacia Apolo, le divertía jugar sádicamente con el sufrimiento ajeno. A pesar de cierto vicio retorcido, era uno de los más sabios entre los sacerdotes solares, la cual era sin dudas una virtud cardinal de toda la orden.

—Si los adversarios se escucharan evitaríamos verter tanta sangre, no entiendo por qué tiene que haber este tipo de guerras santas… —susurra Shun—, no lo comprendo…es un sinsentido.

A rigor de verdad, el combate recién comenzaba, pero para la inmaculada alma de Shun el suplicio llevaba un trajín angustiante; para Aristeo en cambio era todo lo contrario, su ser se regocijaba en el fulgor de un incipiente combate, estaba deseoso de ser implacable y frío, entonces se irguió con elegancia, pensó en las últimas palabras de Shun, las encontró patéticas y por consiguiente contestó tajantemente:

—No puedo creer cuan Iluso eres…en esta guerra santa cada uno defenderá su convicción, la mía es servir a Apolo, el dios de la verdad, mientras él sea un olímpico yo también lo seré…en definitiva los dioses quieren purificar el corrupto planeta ¡creando una hermosa utopía!, todo lo que sucedió, sucede y sucederá es para el bienestar de la humanidad, es aprendizaje. Ahora todo es sombrío, pero todo se contemplará mejor en retrospectiva. Claro que ustedes no estarán para presenciar el cosmos purificado por los dioses…

—¡Mucha gente está muriendo por culpa de Apolo! Los dioses deberían darles una nueva oportunidad a los humanos, te lo pido una vez más… —suplica nuevamente Shun, agachando la cabeza—. Estoy completamente seguro que si los dioses dieran a los humanos una última oportunidad, ellos aprenderán de todo sus males, y no sería necesaria tanta calamidad…

—Te esfuerzas en vano, la decisión de los dioses ha sido tomada. Decidas o no defenderte tomaré tu vida. Si no usas todo tu poder morirás sin remedio, estamos en el inicio de la más grande guerra santa luego de la que tuvieron los dioses olímpicos y los titanes… —pronostica Aristeo levantando el rostro al cielo, con la mirada extraviada en tiempos remotos, y luego prosiguió—, desde que el mundo se creó ha estado bajo el sello de la corrupción, desde que salió de la Edad de Oro el hombre no ha hecho más que degradar las enseñanzas divinas, es hora de enmendar aquel error histórico.

—Tú y los dioses juegan con la vida de los humanos y eso no lo permitiré —contestó Shun. La justificación de Aristeo a tanta matanza lo enardecía, su semblante había mutado, desde aquel muchacho tan frágil a uno de mirada dura y determinada en el adversario.

—Los humanos no tienen que cuestionar lo que los dioses digan, veo que estás decidiéndote a combatir… ¡experimenta lo que puede hacer mi cosmos! ¡Luz del Oráculo de Delos!

Tras pronunciar con voz grave el nombre de su técnica, los ojos de Aristeo emitieron una perturbadora luz amarilla, ora capaz de atacar el espíritu misteriosamente, ora capaz de dañar profundas capas de la piel; la fulgurante luminosidad cegaban a Shun y su cuerpo se endurecía abruptamente, todo mientras su sistema nervioso se atrofiaba incipientemente, dadas las cosas solo procuraba resistir con tenacidad.

—¡La Luz del Oráculo de Delos está entumeciendo mi cuerpo! —dijo Shun, tratando de mover sus brazos sin conseguirlo, seguidamente elevó su cosmos y consiguió mover sus manos con extrema dificultad y luego lanzó en dirección a Aristeo una corriente de viento nebular, pero la misma fue absorbida por una extraña energía que crecía segundo a segundo.

—Malgastas tus escasas energías. Mi técnica es tanto defensiva como ofensiva —explica con orgullo Aristeo—, en su faz ofensiva encandila la retina, quemándola levemente, su radiación vuelve el cuerpo pesado y tosco. Y en lo que respecta a su accionar defensivo, el brillo absorbe el cosmos de la víctima, retroalimentándose del mismo para hacerse cada vez más fuerte…

Tras unos segundos la portentosa Luz del Oráculo de Delos hizo arrodillar a Shun de Virgo, parecía casi vencido, su cosmos disminuía rápidamente y las células del cuerpo eran dañadas de forma directa, misteriosa y arteramente, lo cual hizo que encorve su postura paulatinamente, se hallaba completamente angustiado y respiraba entrecortado, mirando el suelo con resignación, mientras escuchaba aturdido la voz de Aristeo, quien continuaba con su presumida alocución:

—Y cuando mi técnica crece, su luminosidad destruye los tejidos del cuerpo sin que el enemigo lo descubra antes de estar próximo a la muerte, además causa un daño espiritual que sería capaz de extinguir tu alma, siempre y cuando tu cuerpo resistiera la radiación aumentada…

Después de varios minutos la Luz del Oráculo de Delos había crecido nutriéndose del cosmos de Shun y no parecía tener límites, ascendía de forma exuberante y el recinto retumbaba de forma escalofriante. Sin embargo, tras tantos combates incluso un hombre que aborrece la violencia como Shun había conseguido una tenacidad fuera de lo común.

—No consiento morir en vano, esto es recién el comienzo, superando tu cosmos Aristeo expandiré tu luz con mis vientos y así no podrás lastimarme… ¡Vapor Nebuloso!

Aristeo miraba con desdén como Shun diseminaba una corriente de aire muy poderosa por todo el campo de batalla, al cabo de unos pocos segundos se trataba de una enorme tempestad, pero repentinamente los fuertes vientos fueron atraídos a la Luz del Oráculo de Delos, alimentando la técnica enemiga, tal cual lo había advertido Aristeo segundos antes, y ahora, proseguía con su petulancia:

—Eres un estúpido, parece que no lo has entendido…si sigues elevando tu cosmos morirás alimentando la Luz del Oráculo de Delos.

Y así, mientras el calor se intensificaba, Shun pensaba con dolor: «Siento que mi cuerpo empieza a quemarse desde sus entrañas, pero aunque mi cuerpo sea devastado, la tormenta seguirá creciendo, aun cuando esté siendo absorbida por la luz, crecerá hasta colapsarlo todo…»; y mientras ello sucedía Aristeo leía los pensamientos de Shun y decía, dando la espalda y soltando una pequeña carcajada:

—Deliras pobre alma en pena, es el fin…

Shun estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier calor, por calcinante que fuera, su cuerpo se erguía con dificultad y sus ojos dejaban entrever la máxima resistencia de la que era capaz un humano, así fue que en tan solo cinco segundos el Vapor Nebuloso se convirtió abruptamente en la Tormenta Nebular, la cual se extendía por todo el recinto, aumentando su intensidad de forma descomunal; la luz emitida a esta altura por la técnica de Aristeo encandilaba de forma absoluta todo el suntuoso templo. La Tormenta Nebular de Shun retroalimentó la técnica secreta de Aristeo y se convirtió en una poderosísima nova, un sol a pequeña escala que explotó de forma violenta y terminó despidiendo a ambos rivales en una secuencia atronadora.

La calamitosa explosión había cesado, el templo exhibía diversas grietas en las paredes y en el techo, Shun y Aristeo se hallaban desplomados en el suelo, con la frecuencia cardíaca acelerada y la respiración agitada. Habían resistido con entereza la fortísima explosión que hubiera causado la muerte de cualquier guerrero, de no llevar la armadura de oro y el manto del sol. Con dificultad y esfuerzo, Aristeo se puso de pie lentamente y susurró confundido:

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido, aunque pudieras, de alguna forma casi inexplicable contrarrestar mi ataque…tu cuerpo debería haberse deshecho, o al menos tu espíritu debería haber sido consumido…

Incrustado contra una de las paredes del templo, Shun apenas podía abrir los ojos, parte de la Armadura de Virgo parecía fundida por ardientes brasas y respirando algo agitado, atinó a musitar con dificultad:

—Es por la Armadura de Virgo…gracias a ella pude soportar la terrible radiación de tu técnica, y aparentemente el espíritu de Shaka, el hombre más cercano a Dios, debe haber evitado que quemes mi alma.

—Ya no puedes continuar luchando —dijo Aristeo, mientras intentó ponerse en guardia, pero rápidamente descubrió que su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por las corrientes de aire del enemigo, que habían reaparecido repentinamente en el lugar.

—No podría darme por vencido, después de lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí —susurró Shun, mientras se erguía con dificultad.

—Estás subestimando mi poder, tus vientos no pueden atraparme.

Con la mirada fija en Shun, el íntegro Aristeo hizo estallar su enorme cosmos y se liberó del fuerte entumecimiento con gran determinación, los vientos parecían haber sido incinerados por el mismísimo astro solar; Shun estaba perplejo, el poder de su rival era abrumador, se preguntaba internamente si acaso era más fuerte que Shaka de Virgo.

—Tu condición es lamentable, aunque has hecho un combate extraordinario, no tienes posibilidad de vencer, ahora sentirás la más cruel de mis técnicas, ¡Aguijones del Enjambre Solar!

Aprovechando el desconcierto de su rival, Aristeo extendió sus brazos al frente, enfrentando sus palmas y de entre ellas brotaron un centenar de abejas energéticas de color rojo, cuyos aguijones dorados se abalanzaron en un vuelo voraz; no obstante una corriente de aire se levantó frente a Shun, girando con gran fuerza de forma vertical, cubriendo así toda la extensión de su cuerpo y repeliendo el ataque de Aristeo, las mortales abejas no habían podido penetrar la infranqueable barrera. Shun estaba complacido de haber podido neutralizar semejante técnica y con orgullo dijo:

—Esa fue mi Defensa Rodante, emula la protección de la Cadena de Andrómeda, he reemplazado el acero de mis cadenas por mis vientos tempestuosos…

—Interesante, pero todo terminará siendo inocuo…ya he visto todas tus técnicas, solo me basta aumentar mi magnífico cosmos para atravesar esa defensa.

Aristeo permanecía inalterable e inmutable y el enjambre que surgía entre sus manos creció súbitamente en número y velocidad, logrando traspasar finalmente la barrera de aire creada por Shun, quién sufrió cientos de picaduras sangrantes en todo su cuerpo, las cuales comenzaban a arder, provocando un agudo e intenso dolor, todo acompañado por angustiantes gemidos.

—Sólo te queda esperar la muerte, esta vez el milagro no sucederá…la Tierra será propiedad de los dioses, y solo estaremos los elegidos —dijo Aristeo y volteó victorioso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: El eterno retorno.**

Shun yacía desplomado en el suelo del oráculo de Delos, tras recibir una nueva técnica de Aristeo, los Aguijones del Enjambre Solar, el cuerpo del santo tenía cientos de picaduras y la sangre brotaba lentamente de sus orificios dilatados, con el consiguiente e inminente peligro de morir desangrado en cuestión de minutos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su consciencia se extinguía a cada segundo, su piel exhibía grandes daños por la irradiación del cosmos ardiente de su magnífico contrincante, mientras que su alma se hallaba totalmente extenuada, la circunstancia de haber enfrentado a sus enemigos del pasado, aquellos a los que hubo asesinado en el campo de batalla, le causaba una mortificación letal; con este panorama todo parecía decantar una muerte segura, sus cinco sentidos se apagaban como una estrella cuando llega al final de su vida, ya siquiera esbozaba un borroso pensamiento en su psiquis. De nada había servido la Tormenta Nebular, su técnica más poderosa, la cual nunca había fallado hasta este momento, con ella había podido vencer a enemigos de la talla de Afrodita de Piscis o de Ío de Escila, no obstante Aristeo era diferente a cualquier enemigo al que se había enfrentado en el pasado, su Luz del Oráculo era una técnica inconmensurable, impenetrable, defensiva y ofensiva, invencible después de todo…y los Aguijones del Enjambre Solar, el golpe de gracia.

Sin embargo, mientras Shun discurría lentamente en aquel obscuro trance, una entidad lejana se manifestó en su propia Armadura de Virgo, dando nuevos bríos a su tenue espíritu: «¡Shun de Virgo! Despierta. Tú eres mi sucesor, has presenciado el enfrentamiento entre el Ying y el Yang de Virgo, la batalla infinita, las técnicas que hayas desarrollado hasta ahora no servirán en un enemigo como Aristeo, ten presente que tu única posibilidad en esta batalla es que manifiestes los secretos de la constelación de Virgo, el destino te ha erigido como real sucesor de la armadura de oro, por lo tanto deberás ser capaz de emular sus técnicas, y para ello haz de anular uno de tus sentidos…»; y entonces Shun, todavía desplomado e inerte en el suelo, recordó el encuentro entre Shijima y Shaka en la Casa de la Virgen, en la guerra del siglo XVIII. Shijima, llamado el hombre silencioso, se privaba de hablar, así como Shaka, el hombre más cercano a Dios, se privaba de ver, así, en ambos casos, anulaban un sentido durante casi toda su vida, no obstante él no tenía tiempo para generar un cosmos de una aptitud semejante, carecía de la experiencia propia de un verdadero Santo de Virgo. Por lo tanto, el hombre más cercano a Dios resonó en el inconsciente de Shun un último consejo: «La intensidad de un sacrificio equipara el tiempo de cultivo de un monje.»

Todo comenzó a tener sentido para Shun, era entonces cuando su destino como Andrómeda se entrelazaba como sucesor de Virgo, reconocimiento otorgado tanto por Shaka como por Shijima, era imperdonable fallar después de la confianza que se había depositado en él, comprendía con madurez que a pesar de aborrecer la violencia, su destino era ser un guerrero, con el único objetivo de proteger a los indefensos humanos. El casi extinto cosmos de Shun se manifestó tenuemente y la Luz del Oráculo titiló una vez más (estaba formada residualmente por la propia Luz del Oráculo y la Tormenta Nebular), entonces Aristeo volteó perplejo y vio al Santo de Virgo erguido y con sus manos entrelazadas, como si estuviera rezando, a diferencia de Shaka y Shijima que levitaban, Shun rezaba tal cual una virgen, emanando pureza y castidad, pero no era la única diferencia con sus antecesores, mientras éstos anulaban uno de sus sentidos, el sucesor anulaba los cinco sentidos por completo, lo que significaba que había plasmado el consejo de Shaka con perspicacia y extremo valor. Su particular cosmos rosado ahora se entremezclaba con un color dorado blancuzco, su nivel era tal que engulló la Luz del Oráculo de Delos; Aristeo miraba anonadado lo sucedido y dijo a su rival: «Es de alabar que te hayas puesto de pie después de recibir mis técnicas, eres valiente a pesar de tu apacibilidad —y adoptó pose de combate, encendió su magnífico cosmos, que crecía exuberantemente levantando lajas del templo, pero notó que su contrincante ni siquiera respondió a sus dichos, incluso más, pareció no escucharlo—, ya veo, ha sellado sus sentidos para hacer crecer su cosmos, pero tampoco resultará tu desesperado intento.» Cierto nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de Aristeo, nunca un enemigo lo había llevado hasta tal punto, sin embargo todavía guardaba un as en su manga, en consecuencia exclamó el nombre de su técnica más poderosa: «Círculo Celestial de Delos», primero juntó las palmas de su mano y luego las apoyó en su pecho, entonces emergieron de su silueta portales multicolores que avanzaron frente a Shun, y cuando estaban en su proximidad se detuvieron frente a una inédita barrera dorada, era el Kahn, inesperadamente Shun había desarrollado su primer técnica de Virgo; comprendió el poder de la oración y como manifestarla a través del cosmos; en soledad ya había meditado a diario, buscando la forma de encontrar los secretos de la armadura de oro, dado que las armaduras conservan las memorias de sus antiguos portadores.

Sin embargo, Aristeo no empalidecía ni mermaba su tenaz empeño, su cosmos creció hasta explotar la barrera, el cuerpo de Shun comenzó a perder su cosmos bruscamente, encorvó su postura y su ímpetu de combate comenzó a desaparecer, y con ello sus motivaciones, los consejos de Shaka y todo lo que le daba fuerzas era succionado en esos portales, del mismo modo que el brillo de las estrellas es absorbido por un agujero negro, cada atisbo de su pasado colapsaba y luego desaparecía: Ikki, June, Daidalos, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, todo lo que le importaba se extinguía de su memoria; Aristeo esbozaba una media sonrisa, sabía que con tal de elevar un poco más su superlativo cosmos sometería definitivamente a su rival, quien estaba en estado de shock y se había convertido finalmente en un cascarón vacío, aislado del mundo material y espiritual. El Círculo Celestial de Delos era una técnica con la característica de distorsionar recuerdos, sentimientos, hasta mutarlos definitivamente o bien, eliminarlos, de tal forma podía anular la fuente más importante de un santo que lucha por la justicia; además Aristeo, como todo sacerdote solar, sabía con exactitud que de esa forma era capaz de eliminar el milagro, dándole la ventaja en la batalla, ya que puede recorrer las peleas de su víctima para aprender su estilo de combate, sus técnicas, sus debilidades y fortalezas, dejando a su rival confundido y totalmente expuesto.

Aristeo miraba complacido a su agonizante enemigo con una sonrisa diabólica, sabía que no debía tomarlo a la ligera después de todo y se dispuso a terminar la contienda, sin embargo la imagen de un báculo dorado emergió detrás del valeroso Shun y segundos después éste se irguió nuevamente con sus manos entrelazadas. Todo lo que había migrado de Shun regresaba poco a poco con la ayuda de su diosa: la tenacidad, la esperanza, el amor, su deseo de justicia, los lazos con sus amigos y el deber para con sus antecesores y así, su cosmos se engrandecía. A pesar de haber anulado sus sentidos, el cosmos de Shun era consciencia pura, sus oraciones silenciosas le permitían alcanzar una manifestación cósmica diferente a lo que antes había experimentado, nacía una nueva forma de manifestar el cosmos, prescindiendo de sus sentidos, ya que percibía el universo a través de la vibración de la materia y la energía. Aristeo temblaba como un niño asustado, no había dudas para él, Atenea había intervenido para proteger a Shun, el cual ahora emitía un desbordante cosmos. Entonces Aristeo pensó en su señor Apolo y endureció su semblante, no podía permitirse ser dominado por el miedo, su cosmos se engrandeció aún más, estaba dispuesto a luchar en contra de Atenea si era necesario y cuando ensayó los movimientos para ejecutar el Círculo Celestial de Delos, su técnica más poderosa, su cuerpo se entumeció abruptamente y con ello se frustró su valiente intento, entonces creyó que se trataba de la Tormenta Nebular, quiso deshacerse de ella extendiendo los brazos pero tenía insensibilidad, esta vez no se trataba de una corriente de aire sellando sus movimientos, sino que era algo peor, su sentido del tacto había desaparecido. En dicho momento la psiquis de Shun se manifestó sin emitir sonido: «Tesoro del Cielo». Había conseguido utilizar la técnica definitiva de Virgo. Segundos después el sentido de la vista de Aristeo se apagó calamitosamente; por primera vez Shun había tomado ventaja en el duro enfrentamiento y fiel a su personalidad le habló a Aristeo a través de su mente: «Aristeo, he triunfado finalmente, ya no tienes nada que hacer en contra de mí, es hora de que abandones tus fútiles esfuerzos, solo me interesa escuchar la profecía del oráculo de Delos, no quiero tomar tu vida, ahora te rendirás y todo terminará aquí.»

«Es absurdo que me digas eso, el gran Aristeo nunca se rendiría en un combate, soy un sacerdote solar de Apolo, jamás nos rendimos, lucharía incluso contra Atenea —dijo el cosmos de Aristeo sin emitir sonido—, no importa cuánto daño causes en mí, el cosmos es eterno.»

Y fue entonces cuando Shun recordó la última frase de Aristeo en boca de Daidalos de Cefeo, su maestro, casi las mismas palabras, él jamás le perdonaría tanta vacilación en una batalla de ésta magnitud, luego pensó en lo que le diría Ikki de Fénix, su hermano: que sea implacable y use todo su potencial para triunfar, por lo tanto, dejó atrás su alma benevolente y quitó los restantes tres sentidos de Aristeo.

El panorama era devastador para Aristeo, no podía percibir el mundo que lo rodeaba y apenas podía darse cuenta de su propia existencia, le costaba entender que alguien haya sido capaz de dejarlo en aquellas condiciones, pero tan solo tardó unos segundos en reponerse y tomar consciencia plena de sus demás sentido, el sexto, el séptimo y el octavo, y valiéndose de ellos logró romper el propio límite que tenía su cosmos, el cual creció exuberantemente. Shun hallábase perplejo ante el poder del enemigo, ni siquiera el Tesoro del Cielo podía subyugarlo.

Entonces el otrora infructuoso Círculo Celestial de Delos comenzó a amarrar el espíritu de Shun, pero bien sabía que no debía rendirse, pensó en el enfrentamiento que tuvieron Shaka y Shijima denominada "la batalla infinita", superior incluso a la batalla de los mil días, creó una barrera pétrea en su mente, protegiendo cualquier daño a la psiquis; ni el Círculo Celestial de Delos causaba efecto en Shun, ni el Tesoro del Cielo en Aristeo, un inédito equilibro emergía sobre el final del combate. Ninguno de los dos poseía sus cinco sentidos, eran solo cosmos, el tiempo se distorsionaba absurdamente tras el remolino de cosmos que engullía al templo. Los cosmos de los dos se entremezclaban en una nueva manifestación del Ying y el Yang, solo luchaban infinitamente a través del Octavo Sentido, Aristeo representaba el Yang y Shun el Ying, el Universo emergía de fondo, se trataba de un equilibro perfecto y después de intensos y prolongados momentos de enfrentamiento, Shun pudo contemplar cruentas imágenes del cataclismo de Apolo, el sufrimiento de tantas personas inocentes y entonces gruesas lágrimas de sangre emergieron de su alma y con ello su cosmos comenzó a desbordar no ya el templo, sino la ciudad completa, un aura extremadamente pura fue percibido por todo aquel habitante de Delos.

En consecuencia, el equilibro perfecto hallábase hecho trizas y el infinito cúmulo de energía engulló a Aristeo, quien tras unos segundos salió escupido contra la pared del recinto, golpeando duramente y dejando un gran rastro de sangre en la pared que chorreaba hasta el piso, su casco terminó destruido y un hilo de líquido vital fluía de sus labios, su vida agonizaba sin más. Entonces Shun rompió en llanto y remordimiento, otra vez se veía envuelto en aquel doloroso trance de muerte y arrepentimiento…, curiosamente esta batalla había representado un repaso de su vida como guerrero, un eterno retorno…

Acongojado por su cruel destino, Shun suspiró y comprendió su evolución como guerrero, había logrado conectarse con la Armadura de Virgo y heredar los conocimientos ancestrales de la constelación.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Caos en el Inframundo.**

Con indecible sufrimiento, angustia y sacrificio, el noble Shun consiguió una victoria descomunal ante el despiadado Aristeo de la Abeja Reina, el mortal combate lo llevó a enfrentarse a su pasado como santo, padeciendo un insondable daño, tanto espiritual como físico, su piel hallábase irritada en sus capas más profundas, sin embargo Shun se irguió con resiliencia, consiguiendo dominar incluso las técnicas de la constelación de Virgo. Así, el malherido Shun había recuperado un poco el aliento tras el gran desgaste cósmico y con prisa se dirigió hacia la habitación de la pitonisa, quien vio interrumpida su meditación abruptamente por la aparición del visitante, entonces le miró de hito en hito y le dijo con dulce voz:

—Bienvenido, tú que has logrado lo imposible, derrotando a mi protector, el guardián del todo poderoso Apolo, ganaste el privilegio de acceder a la profecía que se oculta en las sombras del destino…

—Estamos atravesando un crítico momento, los dioses están castigando a la humanidad con todo su ilimitado poder, causando grandes latrocinios en diferentes latitudes del orbe, el Olimpo nos ha declarado la guerra —manifestó Shun con la voz ahogada—, me urge saber alguna revelación de la guerra santa… ¡algo que nos dé alguna esperanza!

—Tendrás que tener cuidado, tu destino está marcado por las estrellas divinas…no obstante, en tu desdichado destino se halla la esperanza que tanto anhelas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que el espíritu de los dioses es eterno…

—¿Cómo?

—¡Aunque hayan vencido a un dios, su existencia trasciende a la de los humanos!

—Entonces quieres decir que… —pensó Shun en aquel ser que lo poseyó en el pasado: el terrible Hades.

—Si lo entendiste, ten cuidado, pues el alma de un dios es imperecedero dada su inmortalidad.

—¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Intenta regresar del Limbo…

—¿El Limbo? ¿Qué es el Limbo?

—¿Cómo describir algo que los humanos no pueden siquiera comprender? Imposible respuesta la que me toca dar, solo podría decirte que es el lugar de reposo de las almas de los dioses caídos, donde vagarán por toda la eternidad, a no ser que haya un vínculo que los conecte con los otros planos del Universo.

—¿Un vínculo?

—Hablo de la conexión que se genera entre un espíritu y otra cosa, como podría ser un objeto o incluso otro ser.

—¿Yo soy el vínculo? ¡Entonces todo lo hecho hasta aquí fue en vano! ¿Cómo podríamos derrotar al Olimpo si ni siquiera hemos vencido a Hades?

—Hades ya no existe, no te confundas ni me malinterpretes, el destino es caprichoso y aunque existiese un vínculo, un alma jamás podría escapar del Limbo sin una guía.

—¿Una guía dices?

—Nos estamos desviando de la profecía, como he dicho antes: la desdicha puede ser la esperanza de los tuyos, dependerá de tus fortalezas, como también del azar y otro tanto de las circunstancias, así podría darse que la más oscura de las noches se transforme en el haz de luz de un posible mañana.

Entretanto, el altruista Shiryu de Libra llegó a la actual Turquía, antigua Asia Menor, más precisamente a la ciudad de Anatolia, en donde se hallaba el legendario Oráculo de Dídimo, y cuando se hubo aproximado observó con atención las ruinas del templo oracular, el cual se erigía como un recinto asombroso, de un estilo arquitectónico afín a las mezquitas turcas dedicadas al Islam, relucían sus imponentes columnas, con un excelente estado de conservación y se apreciaban demarcados los cimientos de toda estructura que alguna vez había sido la ciudadela que albergaba al oráculo, predominaban el color dorado y rojo. Shiryu atravesó la puerta que daba dónde se encontraba en teoría la pitonisa, pero para su sorpresa un enorme salón se levantaba delante de sus ojos y en el fondo otra majestuosa puerta yacía imponentemente. Shiryu se detuvo y clavó su mirada extraviada en una de las hermosas ornamentaciones del recinto, mientras cavilaba con convicción: «Esa debe ser la habitación de la pitonisa, es hora de buscar la revelación y detener al dios Apolo, es mi tarea como santo brindarle a mi diosa algún dato que seguramente os dará mayores posibilidades de victoria. No siento el cosmos de Seiya, asimismo pude percibir el aura de Shun creciendo infinitamente, hasta extinguirse repentinamente…»

Una ardiente sensación se apoderó de Shiryu inesperadamente, justo cuando un hombre misterioso salió a su encuentro, lucía unos cabellos rubios y cortos, ojos de color verde oscuro, y sobre su cabeza se vislumbraba el tótem de su Manto Solar de Halcón, que tenía la forma de un espléndida ave con imponentes alas de un color dorado y con detalles rojos, en un instante sus fragmentos se separaron y vistieron al guerrero de Apolo, su coraza sagrada era elegante y sus alas doradas intimidantes, tenía un estilo egipcio en lo referido a su ornamentación. Era considerado entre los sacerdotes como el más culto e intelectual, dedicado siempre al hábito de la lectura y la clarividencia, valeroso y ejemplar ante las conductas veneradas de su dios. Mientras se erguía elegantemente y observaba glacialmente al invasor, se presentaba solemnemente con la parsimonia de un devoto:

—Soy Cándalo del Halcón de la Sabiduría, guardián del oráculo de Dídimo. Mi deber es proteger este recinto sagrado y sus profecías, de las pérfidas intenciones de los enemigos de mi insuperable señor Apolo…

—Yo soy Shiryu de Libra, y vengo en representación de Atenea, en busca de la profecía de Dídimo, si te empeñas en cerrarme el paso conocerás el puño del dragón —dijo mientras la silueta de un dragón flameante de energía rodeaba su cintura.

—El puño del dragón, claro… —susurró Cándalo desdeñosamente—. La Guerra Santa ha comenzado y tengo órdenes de Apolo de finiquitar a cualquiera santo que se atreva a inmiscuirse en los asuntos que atañen al destino y las profecías, cualesquiera que sean sus intenciones.

El telón de un nuevo combate se abría y Cándalo tomaba la iniciativa con gran determinación, encendiendo con vigorosidad su poderosísimo cosmos rojizo y dorado como el sol, la temperatura del ambiente aumentaba de forma repentina y el aire se tornaba pesado y denso, difícil de respirar, pero ello no iba a amainar la pasión del Santo de Libra, que exclamaba con ímpetu:

—Conocerás la fuerza del ¡Dragón Naciente!

Intentando evitar la nociva propagación del poder del enemigo, Shiryu ejecutó con celeridad su técnica básica, la cual alcanzaba desde el inicio la velocidad de la luz, un dragón verdoso arremetía contra el sacerdote solar, pero cuándo estuvo próximo al objetivo se desvaneció, siendo completamente extinguido. El santo de oro lucía completamente perplejo mientras se ponía nuevamente en guardia, no podía comprender si su técnica había sido anulada o esquivada, guardaba un silencio sepulcral mientras un hilo de transpiración caía de su frente.

—Simplemente he calcinado tu Dragón Naciente con el calor de mi cosmos, tu técnica no es la gran cosa, pensé que los santos de Atenea eran más fuertes, máxime considerando que los santo de oro son lo más poderosos de vuestra orden, pero parece que me equivoqué, ahora es el momento de que conozcas el poder de nosotros, los sacerdotes solares de Apolo, los sirvientes del omnipotente sol.

Retomando la iniciativa del combate, Cándalo juntó sus manos como si se prestara a rezar y luego extendió los brazos abruptamente a sus costados, en sus ojos brillaba un excelso color dorado, a los segundos enormes lenguas de fuego danzaban alrededor de Shiryu de forma temible. Se trataba de una exhibición sobresaliente, un poder formidable que generaba un calor tal que se volvía angustiante, la piel sufría llagas y las células del cuerpo sufrían una incipiente radiación. La pregunta era sencilla: ¿Cuántos segundos podría sobrevivir alguien, incluso siendo un guerrero sagrado?

—No esperaré que me ataque, considerando su inconmensurable cosmos tendré que atacar al máximo desde un inicio —dijo para sí y luego se dirigió a Cándalo—, no tengo otra opción que mostrarte mi mejor técnica… ¡Los Cien Dragones Supremos de Lushan!

Compenetrado en no dar ventaja alguna, el santo de oro extendió sus dos brazos hacia adelante, generando tras el movimiento la aparición de enormes haces de luces verdes, que emulaban el vuelo de cien dragones a la velocidad de la luz, los cuales se abalanzaban con sus colmillos destructores. ¡Su máxima técnica desde el inicio!, así de delicada era la situación que rápidamente advirtió Shiryu, dadas las circunstancias no debía dejarse nada librado al azar, cualquier momento podía ser el último.

—No me causas miedo Santo de Libra… ¡Plumas de la Redención!

Y mientras los Cien Dragones avanzaban contra Cándalo, éste esbozó una sonrisa y juntó sus muñecas, abriendo sus manos al frente, curvando sus dedos, justo en ese momento una esfera de tonos amarillos, dorados, naranjas y rojos se manifestó en sus palmas, concibiendo un pequeño sol, el cuál en una millonésima de segundos se deshizo, convirtiéndose en una potente lluvia de rayos de plasmas. Ambas técnicas generaron una gran fricción, que rebalsaba por todo el recinto, los contendientes trataban de imponer sus técnicas en vano, el choque cósmico se mantenía activo, colgando en el núcleo. La experiencia ganada en tantos combates hacía que Shiryu pudiera medir el nivel del rival sin caer en ningún tipo de subestimaciones, utilizaba su técnica suprema a su máximo nivel, consciente del enorme potencial de un sacerdote solar.

—¡Los sacerdotes solares tienen un poder formidable, su técnica es equivalente a los Cien Dragones! —dijo Shiryu con dificultad mientras aumentaba su cosmos.

—El que debe estar sorprendido soy yo, nadie había resistido antes a las Plumas de la Redención, no hay comparación con el primer ataque que pude incinerar —espetó Cándalo, esbozando una mueca de sorpresa.

Al cabo de unos segundos, las potentes técnicas del santo de oro y el sacerdote solar seguían siendo totalmente equivalentes, vislumbraba ser una batalla eterna, pero de pronto se generó una enorme sacudida en el núcleo, que precipitó una estrepitosa explosión ensordecedora, arrojando a los contendientes al suelo con extrema violencia, sus cascos volaron sobre el suelo del lujoso recinto. No obstante, los dos se levantaron algo aturdidos y listos para seguir luchando, a pesar de la gran demostración no habían recibido daños letales. Aunque era dable destacar que el santo de oro había recibido mayores heridas, debido a las llamas que se desbordaban por la técnica del enemigo, asimismo el sudor se propagaba por todo su cuerpo; Cándalo en cambio lucía acostumbrado a la sofocante energía, por tanto tenía menores heridas y encendía su cosmos con notable pujanza, avizorando una pequeña ventaja en el devenir del titánico combate.

En el distante Inframundo daba inicio una nueva e inesperada trama tras la muerte de Hades, la cual trajo consigo graves, desgraciadas e incalculables consecuencias para todo el Universo: el oscuro y flagelante Inframundo era actualmente una dimensión abandonada, las almas se hallaban errantes y se movían de un lado hacia otro sin ningún sentido, en otras palabras se había desencadenado un gran caos de dimensiones imprevisibles. Las implicancias de todos estos fenómenos en la actual guerra santa contra el Olimpo debía ser dilucidada. En este marco, el alma de Shion de Aries había despertado el Octavo Sentido e intentaba escapar del Inframundo. Percibió con nitidez el cosmos de Seiya y luego el de Shun arder al infinito, advirtiendo así que algo grave estaba ocurriendo en el mundo de los vivos.

Y mientras cavilaba unas almas errantes que flotaban por aquel sitio lo atacaron de forma voraz y furtiva, pero de forma astuta las evadió por medio de su avanzada teletransportación. En dicho momento una incipiente presencia se reveló, susurrándole al oído:

—Así que hay un alma que puede moverse con cierta libertad por éstos dominios…

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Shion temeroso.

—Soy alguien que ha estado muy cerca de los humanos desde la antigüedad, pero no soy uno de ellos…

—¿Acaso tu eres un…dios?

—En efecto, mi nombre es Prometeo —dijo mientras su apariencia se hallaba oculta en las sombras del Infierno, tal parecía indicar que se camuflaba para no mostrar su fisionomía, apenas podía apreciarse que sus largos cabellos eran blancos como la nieve.

—Prometeo —murmuró Shion y luego preguntó respetuosamente, invadido por una total perplejidad—, ¿qué hace un dios en un sitio como éste?, ¿acaso tú…?

—Soy un observador desde los albores del devenir de la humanidad, siempre he seguido el progreso humano y visualizo un nuevo horizonte. Ahora los humanos están levantando el puño incluso en contra de los dioses, sé que los inmortales les temen, no saben hasta donde pueden llegar…, vosotros valerosos santos siguen a Atenea, la protectora del planeta Tierra, el cual era considerado antes territorio de la soberanía de Zeus, pero luego fue el mismo Soberano del Cielo el que legó la Tierra a su hija Atenea, no obstante, ella se ha transformado en una más de ustedes, aun levantando el puño en contra de sus propios hermanos. Es algo conmovedor, su humildad y generosidad, su magnánimo cosmos ha obrado milagros…

—El destino de Atenea me acongoja el corazón… —se lamenta Shion—. En honor a la verdad debemos reconoceros a los dioses que los humanos no hemos sido totalmente dignos del planeta que se nos han brindado…sin embargo, millones de seres inocentes mueren en cada castigo de los dioses, por eso lucharé contra los inmortales por todas las personas que existen a lo largo y a lo ancho del orbe, pero también es loable perdonar, por ello lucharé asimismo por aquellos que han tomado el camino errado. Pues creo en la redención.

—Luchar por el más débil hace distinto a los santos de Atenea. Los guerreros del Olimpo luchan por sus dioses… ¿pero es que acaso vale la pena intentar proteger a alguien que es más fuerte? Debes saber que en estos momentos Apolo está arrojando su furia contra los humanos, devastando el planeta con tormentas solares y terribles plagas, y la diosa Atenea está tratando de detenerlo valientemente con la ayuda de sus santos…

—Me gustaría servirle a mi diosa, pero no puedo regresar al mundo de los vivos sin un cuerpo, no puedo ni siquiera encontrar un sentido a este gigantesco caos, ¿acaso soy el único santo que se encuentra en este oscuro sitio?

—Quiénes despierten el Octavo Sentido en una forma superior quizá puedan hacerlo también después de muertos, tal cual lo has hecho tú…

—Eso lo sé, pero es que no he sentido el cosmos de los otros santos de oro…

—Tú podrías ser capaz de hallarlos, pero no deberían luchar esta vez, no tiene sentido que lo hagan. Ustedes han muerto…en otras palabras no pueden volver al mundo de los vivos, esto es algo que Hades no lo permite, sin embargo, con el dios del Inframundo exterminado la coyuntura ha mutado drásticamente. Sus reglas pueden ser vulneradas por quiénes puedan usar el Octavo Sentido y logren escapar de sus dominios…

—¿Entonces Hades ha sido exterminado para siempre? —preguntó Shion angustiado.

—Hades abandonó la dimensión de lo existente, sin embargo los dioses trascienden todo. Pero al margen de eso repito: ustedes los humanos que han perdido sus cuerpos no deberían luchar, seré conciso dada la premura de la situación. Si ustedes logran escapar del Hades y mueren en la superficie encontrarán el fin de su existencia.

—¿Eso quiere decir que perderemos nuestras almas y no volveremos a reencarnar jamás?

—En efecto, ese es el destino de combatir con tu alma expuesta, los dioses son inmortales, aunque sus almas pueden ser heridas, no perecerán igual que un humano, tu destino en caso de caer ante un ángel, un dios o tantos guerreros sagrados provenientes del Olimpo, significaría abandonar toda existencia, todo rastro de tu ser, el final de tu consciencia, debo confesar que nunca juzgaría a quien desiste de tan desgraciado destino, ¡oh desdichado aquel perezca en alma!, debéis pensarlo con detenimiento.

El sabio Shion se quedó pensativo, por su mente rondaban dudas, tales como dónde se encontrarán los demás santos de oro y si se atrevería a pagar el carísimo costo de arriesgar toda su existencia.

—Creo firmemente —continuó Prometeo— en el destino de Atenea. Los humanos en definitiva derrocarán la tiranía de los dioses. Los humanos a los que mis manos dieron la creación, aquellos a los que les brindé el Fuego del Olimpo, por los que fui castigado a un suplicio eterno, encadenado en el Monte Cáucaso, con las cadenas de Hefesto, indestructibles hasta para un dios. ¡Oh!, Como olvidar cuando la majestuosa y enorme águila de Zeus me devoraba el hígado durante el día, todo para que a la noche mi hígado se regenerara, dada mi condición de dios, solamente para ser devorado al día siguiente; en aquellos tiempos hubiera deseado ser un humano y perecer, en vez de ser devorado todos los días…os guardo también a los humanos un agradecimiento eterno por mi liberación de aquel suplicio, agradecimiento a Hércules, el hombre más fuerte del mundo que me regaló la libertad gracias a sus flechas mortales. Os ayudaré a los humanos, pero debéis saber que es imprescindible gozar de vuestro silencio, no me debéis nombrar, sino Zeus me matará, su puño es el más pesado de los dioses.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Plumas de la Redención.**

Las primeras batallas se libraban en los diversos oráculos desperdigados por el mundo occidental, los sacerdotes solares de Apolo eran guardianes de aquellos secretos que estaban confinados al mayor hermetismo posible, el de los dioses; así fue que Seiya y Shun vencieron a Actis y Aristeo, sin embargo aquellas proezas no estuvieron exentas de serias dificultades, dado que ambos resultaron gravemente heridos, especialmente Seiya, quien parecía agonizar en el oráculo de Delfos. Asimismo, el tercer combate había dado inicio en el opulento oráculo de Dádimo, con prudencia Shiryu observaba como Cándalo del Halcón elevaba su soberbio cosmos al extremo y sus alas doradas se expandían a su máximo, entonces pequeñas plumas ardientes como el magma caían peligrosamente al piso y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujaba en su rostro, Shiryu retrocedió unos pasos en busca de zonas alejadas de las llamas que ya revoloteaban con virulencia.

Shiryu tenía presente que según las enseñanzas de su venerable maestro Dohko, no debía ceder tanto la iniciativa al oponente, menos en uno de tal poder, por lo tanto, intentó encender su cosmos y lanzar el Dragón Naciente, rodeado de un imponente torrente de agua, similar a la Cascada de los Viejos Picos, en China, sin embargo Cándalo repelió la técnica con una cachetada llena de desprecio. Entonces las plumas tomaron vuelo directo en el objetivo en forma de dagas punzantes y mortíferas, al son de la brillante exhibición de Cándalo, quien espetaba con altanería el nombre de su técnica: «¡Dagas de la Corona!»

Y mientras la tensión se apoderaba de Shiryu, incontables dagas ígneas flotaban a su alrededor y segundos después surcaron el aire en busca de la negra muerte, sin embargo el valeroso santo de oro consiguió la proeza de bloquear la mayoría de las dagas, menos una, que se filtró furtivamente y dio en una de sus piernas, infringiéndole un profundísimo dolor, entonces cayó de rodillas, convirtiéndose así en blanco fácil; y tal como era de esperarse de alguien como Cándalo, no perdió la oportunidad siquiera un segundo y exclamó con voz estentórea: «¡Plumas de la Redención! »

Indefenso ante las adversas circunstancias, el cuerpo de Shiryu recibía el fuerte impacto de un mar de plasma, los fotones brillaban y dañaban cruelmente los nervios y tras cinco segundos terminó impactando su espalda contra la pared del templo, destruyendo colosalmente parte de la estructura. Hallábase boca arriba y miraba el templo inmerso en profundas cavilaciones, sin perder la consciencia, pero gravemente aturdido, Shiryu hacía de la perseverancia un culto y decía con sus ojos encendidos en determinación:

—Estas heridas no me detendrán…supuse que tu segunda técnica Dagas de la Corona tenía como objetivo mi muerte pero me equivocaba, servía tan solo para romper mi guardia y así poder dejarme indefenso…

—Santo de Libra, admiro tu valor, veo que lucharás hasta el fin… Pero ya es tarde, tu armadura de oro ya comienza a padecer grietas —decía mientras sus ojos alcanzaban a ver hasta los más nimios daños en el manto de Shiryu, algo que a los ojos humanos sería imperceptible—, comprendes las cosas algo tarde, eso te convierte en alguien desamparado, mientras tú comprendes las cosas cuando ya han sucedido, yo las comprendo antes que sucedan, por lo tanto tu muerte es inminente en esta guerra santa.

—Tienes razón, me aventajas en todo y no me extraña, puesto que eres un profeta en cierto punto… —susurró Shiryu con la respiración entrecortada y reunió sus pocas fuerzas hasta ponerse en pie con gran esfuerzo, sus piernas trémulas no le impedían encender su cosmos una vez más.

—Tu tenacidad me provoca dos cosas, la primera reconocer tu loable esfuerzo, y la segunda algo totalmente distinto, exasperación, tu tenacidad es fastidiosa, por ello sufrirás una de mis técnicas más despiadadas, ¡prepárate para llegar al Hades! No olvides de darle unas monedas de oro a Caronte para cruzar el río —soltó una risa malévola—¡Peregrinación de Febo!

Eran esos momentos en los que solo se podía apretar los dientes y resistir con temple. Cándalo cerró sus ojos con mística solemnidad y extendió sus brazos horizontalmente, como si se dispusiera a estirar las alas de su manto de la corona, entonces Shiryu pudo notar con desasosiego como se abalanzaban sobre él una incontable parva de halcones con plumas flameantes, los cuales clavaban su pico afilado en las grietas sufridas por la Armadura de Libra, cada vez que sufría un picotazo notaba que las aves estallaban y se extinguían, atormentando su cuerpo con terribles llamaradas, entonces Shiryu encendió dramáticamente su cosmos y su cuerpo fue rodeado por un dragón de agua que redujo los daños mortales y tuvo fuerzas para dar un salto atrás, su piel estaba anaranjada y con llagas visibles, su armadura vibraba debido al daño recibido.

Perspicaz, Cándalo daba un vistazo al malherido cuerpo de su oponente, mensuraba cuanto sería capaz de resistir y al mismo tiempo cavilaba sobre la hidalguía del Santo de Libra, "cuanto tesón, cuanta tenacidad, no había conocido otro igual, sí más poderosos, pero nunca con tal temple, no teme a la muerte y enfrenta el combate sin importar su mañana", lo miraba de hito en hito, mostrando un insondable respeto.

Shiryu respiró profundamente, contuvo su dolor y sus pulsaciones, las cuales estaban muy altas, el extremo calor ya no lo subyugaba y su cosmos comenzaba a arder nuevamente, dispuesto a mantener la riña con el oponente.

—Dijiste que moriría en esta guerra santa, sé que ello es muy probable, pero no deseo morir en ésta batalla, no pienso evitar mi destino, aunque intentaré postergarlo todo lo que sea necesario. No moriré sin colaborar con Atenea… Aún no has visto todos mis ataques, en mi mano derecha reposa la espada sagrada que me fue heredada de Shura de Capricornio cuando me salvó la vida…no voy a fallarle, pues me encomendó proteger la Tierra, ni a mis amigos, quiénes están dando su vida por la misma causa. ¡Excálibur!

Cándalo observaban con atención como Shiryu de Libra extendía su mano y la sacudía violentamente, liberando una hoja dorada que se conducía a la velocidad de la luz dividiendo todo a su paso, alcanzado, su casco fue cortado en dos, al tiempo que su manto solar tenía una cortadura que atravesaba su cuerpo verticalmente y la sangre brotaba por dicha grieta. La víctima soltó un grito de dolor, pero logró reponerse, ahora lucía enfurecido y exclamaba, elevando la voz como un trueno:

—¡Es increíble, has conseguido lastimarme! ¡Respeto tu tenacidad, pero tengo una misión sagrada que trasciende a todo!, es tonto oponerse a los dioses. ¡Además, deben comprender que se viene una nueva era…!

—¡Jamás consentiré el genocidio disfrazado de una purga justificada por un supuesto bien común, que no es más que el bien de unos pocos, por más divinos que sean…!

—Tu perseverancia tan solo aletargará tus tribulaciones, no me dejas otra alternativa que exhibir todo mi poder…

El cosmos de Cándalo oscureció abruptamente, esbozaba un semblante sombrío y sus ojos se tornaron en un color petróleo, su piel hallábase pálida por demás, entonces tenebrosos portales tejían dimensiones paralelas, Shiryu guardaba una atención total, trataba de descifrar las características de aquel misterioso cosmos, estaba indeciso respecto a esperar o atacar. Entonces fue cuando pudo notar como resplandecían los oscuros portales y directo de allí emergieron ataques de plasmas, los cuales impactaron en distintas partes del cuerpo.

—Para tu desgracia soy capaz de distorsionar el tiempo y el espacio y así multiplicar mis técnicas… —susurró con voz de ultratumba.

—No puede ser, aunque seas capaz de abrir múltiples agujeros gusanos y atacar a través de ellos, tu fuerza se dividirá y nunca reunirás tu poder total en ninguno de los ataques…

—Tu deducción es lógica, pero mi cosmos carece de lógica…como veo que no me crees te lo demostraré, ver para creer Libra: ¡Plumas de la Redención!

Cinco agujeros gusanos resonaron con una luz intermitente, repentinamente la técnica mortal de Cándalo atacó contra Shiryu, quién sin ver una forma de escape ante el impacto solo atinó a cubrirse con los escudos de Libra, sin embargo el caudal cósmico del enemigo todo lo rebasó y entonces lastimó incesantemente su cuerpo, rasgando la armadura de oro por doquier. Las palabras de Cándalo no habían sido fanfarronería, ¡pudo lanzar su técnica cinco veces desde direcciones inverosímiles! En todo ello pensaba el malherido Shiryu, hallábase tendido en el suelo, incluso los escudos de Libra habían sido dañados significativamente y sus brazos ardían con el solo soplar del viento, pero su consciencia estaba incólume, apoyó su mano derecha en el suelo y con esfuerzo hizo lo mismo con la zurda, levantó su mirada llena de determinación y tambaleante se puso de pie, entonces tomó posición de combate nuevamente y dijo:

—Debo darte el crédito por no caer en la fanfarronería, pudiste lo inverosímil, quintuplicar tu poder sin perder una pisca de él en ninguno de los cinco ataques. Pero ya te lo dije antes, pienso postergar mi muerte hasta la victoria…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Recuerdos que enseñan un poco.**

Mientras la llamada plaga del fin del mundo asolaba al planeta Tierra, un encarnizado combate se llevaba a cabo en el templo de Dídimo, actual Turquía, el valeroso Shiryu elevaba su cosmos dispuesto a alzarse con la victoria, envuelto en sangre debido a las extraordinarias técnicas de su terrible adversario, no obstante su cosmos permanecía inalterable, tan brillante como al principio, o quizá un poco más…

Por su parte, Cándalo no había perdido una pizca de su confianza abrumadora y se sentía claro dominador de la justa, irguió su postura aún más y entonces dijo con impaciencia:

—¿Qué esperas para atacar Libra? Tu irritante tenacidad acabará pronto…

—Como tú digas… ¡Los Cien Dragones de Lushan!

Una brecha del espacio tiempo se abrió nuevamente entre el surco de los dragones y su objetivo, perdiéndose irremediablemente en la brecha dimensional y escapando en cuatro puntos distintos, casi a quemarropa, alcanzando a Shiryu portentosamente y dañando severamente la Armadura de Libra, rasgando piel, carne y hueso, hallábase desplomado de bruces en el lujoso templo, la espalda de la armadura estaba hecha añicos y entre sus largos cabellos podía apreciarse en su espalda el tenue dragón que comenzaba a desaparecer; naufragaba en recónditos pensamientos, en el umbral entre la vida y la muerte. Y en su sopor Shiryu trataba de comprender o avizorar como podría vencer a semejante enemigo, pues sentíase en la más completa obscuridad, Cándalo era extremadamente poderoso…trataba de recordar alguna leyenda de su antiguo maestro que pudiera ser pertinente, alguna enseñanza de su entrenamiento…hasta que pronto sintió un poderoso cosmos desde un lejano lugar, se trataba de alguien muy importante, que rezaba por él, como antes lo había hecho durante su combate frente a Máscara de la Muerte, en la casa de Cáncer.

«Shunrei está rezando por mí en los Antiguos Picos, ella vela por mí, por nuestro hijo Shoryu, y por toda la humanidad, te lo agradezco tanto mi amada, por ustedes no puedo abandonar esta batalla…tengo que liberar la humanidad de las garras filosas del Olimpo».

El valeroso Shiryu comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo se inundaba de gratitud y fortaleza, no obstante había caído en la cuenta que la victoria no dependía ya de su tenacidad o sus metas altruistas, sino de la astucia, la estrategia y la eficiencia, aunque Cándalo parecía invulnerable. Y cuando más necesitaba de la mayor sagacidad posible, la presencia cósmica de un gran sabio centenario se manifestó en su mente, proveniente de un remotísimo lugar.

«Maestro Dohko, eres tú. Aun después de tu muerte tu majestuoso cosmos puede hablarle al mío».

«Mi querido discípulo Shiryu, te hablo desde el más allá, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te has convertido en uno de los santos más poderosos».

Y Shiryu contestó con el pensamiento:

«Gran maestro… ¿Cómo puedo hacer para vencer a un oponente tan terrible? Su cosmos es capaz de subyugar a los Cien Dragones, incluso de domarlos y ponerlos en mi contra… ¿Tienes algún secreto que no conozca? ¿Algo que todavía no me hayas enseñado?»

Y Dohko respondió:

«Ya te he enseñado todo y todo lo has aprendido, no hay ningún secreto, pues la física de sus movimientos no es diferente a las leyes del Universo, un puente tiene siempre dos extremos».

Shiryu reflexionaba totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos:

«Comprendo…si Cándalo puede usar sus portales para conectar dos puntos del espacio, yo puedo usar esa misma conexión para llegar a él. Pero aunque suena fácil, no lo es».

Y Dohko explicó sapientemente:

«Deberás ser más rápido, aun cuando ninguno pueda ir más allá de la velocidad de la luz, el saber preciso de cómo usar el espacio puede darte más velocidad sin recurrir a una mayor aceleración».

Entonces Shiryu espetó:

«Pero maestro, para eso debería elevar mi cosmos como en los Campos Elíseos, sin embargo, en esa ocasión estaba protegido por la sangre de la diosa Atenea y ello me permitió despertar la armadura divina del Dragón».

El maestro cambió su tono de voz cósmica, dando un último y lapidario consejo:

«¿Acaso lo has olvidado? No debes depender de tu armadura, sea de bronce, de oro o divina…el poder reside en el cosmos, el cual tiene misterios tan insondables que el propio santo puede no alcanzar a comprenderlos».

Allí Shiryu cayó en la cuenta de las sabias palabras de su maestro Dohko, se sentía fortalecido hasta el extremo, tanto en el porqué de su victoria como en el cómo, su cosmos revitalizó su agonizante cuerpo y se puso de pie una vez más, su aura crecía vigorosamente, segundo a segundo, Cándalo hallábase perplejo y con los ojos desorbitados, no podía comprender como su oponente se reponía a las profusas heridas de su cuerpo, su armadura de oro estaba bañada del rojo carmesí de su sangre y sin embargo era más poderoso que antes.

—¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo demonios pudiste ponerte en pie una vez más?

—Mis seres queridos están dándome aliento desde muy lejos, no puedo defraudarlos…

Soportando valerosamente sus terribles heridas, Shiryu se quitó la túnica dorada al extender sus brazos, dejando ver su cuerpo malherido por las llamas y los diversos golpes de las técnicas de su rival.

—¿Por qué te quitas la armadura? Es lo único que ha evitado que tu cuerpo sea convertido en cenizas…

—Desde el principio estuve fiándome en el impresionante poder de la Armadura de Libra.

—¡¿Y crees que tu cosmos arderá más solo porque no estás protegido?! ¡Es absurdo!

Irguiéndose con dificultad, Shiryu se pone en posición de combate, mostrando parte de su espalda, detrás de sus largos y negros cabellos lucía imponentemente la imagen del dragón, tatuado sobre su piel, exhibiendo brillantes colores, lo que significaba que su cosmos había llegado a su máximo.

—¡Cuando el dragón brilla en mi espalda significa que mi cosmos arde al infinito!

—¡Ah! ¡Que pintoresco estilo el tuyo Libra —dijo Cándalo mofándose—, colmaste mi paciencia!

—¡Los Cien Dragones Supremos de Lushan!

Con semblante sombrío Cándalo abrió agujeros gusanos alrededor de Shiryu, pero éste desvío la dirección de su técnica en un intento de confundir al oponente, logrando atravesar con sus dragones los portales dimensionales. Majestuosos, los dragones surcaron en los portales, atacando directo a Cándalo, a través de la brecha que éste había abierto para defenderse originariamente, sin embargo antes de que el ataque de Shiryu pueda alcanzarlo, ejecutó las Plumas de la Redención, las cuales calcinaron todos los dragones en un santiamén, entonces Shiryu se lanzó a través de uno de los portales y atacó con el Dragón Naciente, con su mano izquierda, no obstante el sacerdote solar comprendió la treta y bloqueó la técnica esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro, creyendo que había salido ileso, pero entonces el dolor inundó su sistema nervioso al ser alcanzado por la filosa Excálibur, que se clavó en su pecho, allí donde su armadura había sido anteriormente rebanada en forma vertical, hundiéndose letalmente, la sangre manaba a borbotones de la herida, entonces Shiryu retiró su mano derecha, toda ensangrentada.

Y Cándalo permaneció agónicamente en pie y dijo:

—Increíble, ¿cómo ha sido capaz de lanzar su técnica con tanto poder?

—¡Eso se debe a la esperanza!

—¿La esperanza?

—En nuestros corazones todavía albergamos esperanzas de salvar nuestro planeta, hemos logrado muchas proezas juntos, muchos sacrificios valiosos nos permitieron vencer a Poseidón y Hades, los mismos santos de oro han sacrificado sus vidas para ello, y nosotros daremos gustosos las nuestras por los mismos ideales…

—La esperanza, Shiryu de Libra, aunque hayas sido mi enemigo… moriré con la esperanza de que logres tu cometido, lástima que tú también tendrás el mismo destino…

Una última risa escapó de los labios de Cándalo, antes de cerrar sus ojos y que la muerte lo abrace dulcemente, Shiryu miró a su rival por última vez con sumo respeto. Producto del terrible enfrentamiento, el santo de oro sintió su cuerpo sin energía y cayó sin más, sin embargo, con sus heridas a cuestas buscó a la pitonisa, arrastrándose en el piso, dejando un rastro de sangre tras su recorrido, finalmente llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió como pudo y se escabulló dentro de la habitación. En aquella sala dedicada a la meditación pudo ver a una sacerdotisa de estatura baja y de largos cabellos castaño claro, tenía un rostro apacible y delicado, miró con algo de estupor a su ensangrentado visitante y dijo con respeto:

—Un buscador de la verdad ha llegado…

—Vengo a ver que dice el oráculo…mi nombre es Shiryu de Libra —murmuró desde el suelo.

—El oráculo ha dicho que su lucha santa es en vano, Atenea perderá, irremediablemente perderá…

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió Shiryu alarmado y poniéndose de pie como extrema dificultad.

—El Cielo es un reino invencible, tiene demasiado poderío bélico comparado con ustedes, una de sus únicas y remotas posibilidades es que aquellos que se han sacrificado pudieran luchar a su lado. Pero os advertiré algo, ésta profecía no garantiza nada, se trata de una condición necesaria, pero no suficiente.

—¿Te refieres a los doce santos de oro? Porque ellos están muertos, dieron sus vidas para derribar el Muro de los Lamentos…

—Por ese pecado y tantos más, ellos han sido castigados…

—¿Castigados? Pero, por favor, ilústrame…

—Sus almas han sido selladas por el glorioso poder de los hermanos astrales: Artemisa y Apolo, ello significa que sus almas no volverán a reencarnar, sin embargo, si llegan a ser liberadas podrían contar con esa remotísima posibilidad de vencer…

—¿Y cómo podemos liberarlos?

—Cosa difícil de hacer. Ya que los cosmos de los príncipes gemelos custodian la Piedra del Castigo…solamente si pudieran evitar que sus divinos cosmos protejan ese lugar, podrían liberar sus atormentadas almas.

—Entonces lo primero que debemos hacer es derrotar a Apolo y Artemisa…

—Pero no es recomendable, lo mejor que podrían hacer es rendirse…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Aún si pudieran liberar sus almas, ellos no poseen cuerpos, por lo tanto, una derrota en la superficie implicaría la extinción definitiva de sus espíritus, sin posibilidad de reencarnar…

Un sepulcral silencio se apoderó abruptamente de aquel diálogo.

. . .

En la frontera de Grecia y Albania se localizaba el oráculo de Dodona. Con gran destreza y elegancia, Hyoga de Acuario había deambulado desde altas y ásperas montañas, a los más modestos relieves que se degradan hacia el mar del Golfo de Arta. Finalmente había encontrado la ciudad de Epiro, dónde tras recorrerlas había vislumbrado el templo sagrado en el horizonte, a medida que se acercaba al mismo una hermosa melodía se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y tras caminar unos minutos encontró la puerta que llevaba al interior y enseguida vociferó para sí mismo:

—El templo de Dodona, éste oráculo es el que brindaba revelaciones a Zeus, según lo que dijo el Papa…seguramente una profecía trascendental será revelada.

El oráculo de Dodona poseía una arquitectura de estilo griego clásico, era sumamente suntuoso y emanaba una energía pacífica. Hyoga dio quince pasos y se detuvo al ver a un sacerdote tocando una imponente arpa, era la hermosa canción que había estado escuchando desde hace rato, la música emanaba una profunda tristeza y melancolía, el guardián vestía un atuendo sacerdotal, que irradiaba una inmaculada pureza, el blanco y el dorado se combinaban de forma armoniosa, tocaba una majestuosa arpa con gran serenidad. Arriba suyo se situó repentinamente el tótem de su manto solar, que tenía la forma de un arpa, al que le faltaban solamente las cuerdas. El tótem desprendió una luz cegadora y cubrió el cuerpo del sacerdote solar, se trataba de un elegante manto de color oro y ornamentos rojos, sin dejar de tocar su instrumento se presentó solemnemente:

—Soy Lino del Arpa, uno de los sacerdotes solares de Apolo…guardián del oráculo de Dodona.

La luz del sol que se filtraba por las aberturas del recinto iluminaron al servidor del dios sol, revelando su larga y brillante cabellera negra y alborotada, que reflejaba trazos azules y caía tupidamente a sus espaldas, tenía un rostro fino y hermoso, con unos ojos celestes acorazados, que denotaba una gran tranquilidad. Sin amedrentarse, el santo de oro dio unos pasos y también se presentó:

—Yo soy Hyoga de Acuario y tengo órdenes de Atenea de consultar el oráculo, es primordial para nosotros acceder a las revelaciones…

—No puedes ver al oráculo, son órdenes de arriba —respondió Lino con desdén.

—¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso! —brama Hyoga mientras se pone en guardia y enciende su cosmos glacial.

—Qué triste. Eso significa que irás al Infierno —susurró Lino sin dejar de tocar su melancólica música, que seguía tan calma como al principio.

—Ahora verás la danza del Cisne… ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Luego de ejecutar su danza característica, el santo de Acuario extendió su puño derecho apuntando al enemigo y liberando en dicho movimientos ráfagas de un viento mortalmente helado, que llevaba nieve tan compactada como el diamante en finísimos cristales, dirigidas todas a la velocidad de la luz. Con el crecimiento cósmico del santo oriundo de Rusia, una técnica básica como el Polvo de Diamantes lucía como una magnífica demostración de un descomunal poder.

—¡Conocerás la magia de mi arpa! Melodía del Eterno Descanso.

Tras recitar unos acordes especiales, la técnica glacial del santo de oro se desvaneció súbitamente ante la resonancia de la triste música del sacerdote solar, justo en el momento en que se pudo sentirse una extraña vibración mágica, tal como si el Polvo de Diamantes se hubiera evaporado por acercarse demasiado al sol. Hyoga miraba asombrado y balbuceaba confundido:

—Imposible… ¿qué ha sucedido?

—Mi técnica desvanece cualquier tipo de ataque, debido a la vibración que provoca, del mismo modo que cualquier materia se derrite ante las llamas del sol —dijo Lino.

—¿Qué? —exclama Hyoga, mientras intenta mover su mano derecha en vano, todos sus músculos estaban paralizados—. ¡Mi cuerpo está entumecido!

—Es el efecto posterior de mi defensa, ahora estás a mi merced. Por la misma razón que tu técnica se desvaneció, ahora tu cuerpo se adormece, y pronto ya no podrás tener ningún control sobre él, lamentarás haberme querido enfrentar… Réquiem del Sol.

Erguido de forma elegante, Lino de Dodona interpretó otra canción, se trataba de una hermosa melodía que era capaz de conmover cualquier corazón, por frío que fuera, de pronto unas sofocantes llamas danzaban alrededor del valiente Hyoga, produciendo un gran calor en todo su ser, el santo de oro reflexionaba con su cuerpo paralizado como debía enfrentar a un enemigo de estas características y en lo primero que pensó fue en Orfeo de Lira, no había visto sus habilidades, pero Seiya y Shun le habían contado de su hermosa melodía, la cual paralizaba el cuerpo y hasta era capaz de hacer que las personas duerman por tres días, un hechizo al cual dos de los tres jueces del Hades habían sucumbido. Abruptamente a la mente de Hyoga vinieron sentimientos de horrenda angustia y tristeza, se trataba del último día que había visto con vida a su madre: cuando el barco que luego naufragaría se alejaba lentamente de él, las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro y su espíritu de combate se extinguía rápidamente mientras caía arrodillado. Lino observaba todo con una mirada glacial, cerró sus ojos, volteó y susurró dulcemente, sin dejar de interpretar la funesta sinfonía:

—La tristeza que mi hermosa melodía es capaz de producir te sepultará a una rápida agonía, y aunque supieras que todo es un artilugio de mi gloriosa arpa, también sabes que tus sentimientos son auténticos, puros e infalibles para tu inocente alma, nadie más que uno conoce sus propias tristezas, de verdad me apena que sucumbas así, adiós Hyoga de Acuario…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Mar de tristeza.**

La cruenta batalla entre los santos de oro y los sacerdotes solares seguía su curso sin tregua, ahora quedaban sólo dos oráculos para consultar, dos verdades por ser reveladas…

Hyoga de Acuario arribó al oráculo de Dodona, aquel que brindaba revelaciones al omnipotente Zeus y desandando su camino se encontró con Lino, un sacerdote solar que tocaba un arpa celestial, con la cual había enmarañado el noble corazón de Hyoga, haciéndolo recordar aquel terrible día en que se había despedido de su difunta madre, pero ello no iba a dejar doblegar su espíritu estoico, aún con su inconmensurable dolor, pues atesoraba muy presente las valiosas enseñanzas de su maestro Camus de Acuario y por tanto sabía mantener la frialdad ante todo, fue entonces cuando su gélido cosmos comenzó a encender tenuemente, las lágrimas seguían manando de sus ojos conmovedoramente mientras recuperaba lentamente su movilidad y se ponía nuevamente en pie, hasta erguirse segundos después con esfuerzo y decir con voz entrecortada:

—No me entregaré a la muerte tan fácilmente, es cierto que el recuerdo de mi difunta madre revuelve mis sentimientos más profundos, pero también es verdad que me da más fuerzas para lograr mi propósito, pues ella fue una persona de gran amor, pero no solo se trata de mi madre…le juré a mis queridos hermanos vencer aunque tengamos que morir en el intento…hemos logrado una gran cantidades de milagros, aun cuando solo éramos simples santos de bronce, nuestro primera hazaña fue vencer a los santos de plata, luego conseguimos el milagro de cruzar las Doce Casas, una fortaleza inexpugnable desde tiempos inmemoriales. Acompañados fielmente por la gracia de Atenea vencimos a Poseidón y Hades, confío amparado en mi fe que venceremos a Apolo, el próximo milagro de los santos de la esperanza.

—Los santos de Atenea sois dignos guerreros sagrados, os respeto y puedo corroborar que lucharán hasta el final. Puedes reponerte a tu tristeza, todo parece indicar que no soy el único que ha revuelto en tus tribulaciones…

—En efecto Lino, no es la primera vez que intentan doblegar mi espíritu —manifestó Hyoga, recordando las ilusiones de Ikki de Fénix o Kaza de Leumnades—: Mi maestro Camus de Acuario siempre me enseñó que no debía dejar que mis sentimientos me desenfoquen del objetivo, debemos vencer a Apolo, de cualquier forma, así demos la vida…

—No me agrada la violencia, pero veo que no me dejarás otra alternativa, deseaba que sucumbas bajo mis dulces encantos, te mandaré al infierno por las malas entonces… —dijo gravemente Lino, mutando su semblante de tranquilidad a uno de tinte siniestro, todo mientras recitaba unos inéditos acordes—, Apolo y nosotros, sus fieles servidores de élite, no somos como los santos, los marinos o los espectros, estamos protegidos por la luz de la verdad. Es hora de que afrontes la muerte y conozcas mi verdadero poder, ¡llamas, ahora bailen a través de su cuerpo! ¡La Serenata de Febo!

La melodía produjo repentinamente una potente alteración en sostenido, aumentando bruscamente la frecuencia hasta el máximo punto de estridencia, en dicho momento un incipiente fuego solar se profanaba residualmente por el templo, creciendo en intensidad y terminando por cubrir a Hyoga de forma cruel, provocando grandes quemaduras en su cuerpo, la piel se quemaba poco a poco, gracias a la Armadura de Oro de Acuario no había muerto al instante. Lino miraba la escena complacido, pues a pesar de tan horrendo espectáculo su serenidad era inalterable, mientras tanto, Hyoga divagaba envuelto en el manto sofocante de un calor insoportable, apenas conjeturaba confusamente que a ese ritmo sería calcinado irremediablemente, debía extinguir esas llamas con el Cero Absoluto; abstraído y con ese único pensamiento elevó su gélido cosmos al infinito, bajando la temperatura abruptamente, hermosos polvos de diamantes adornaron la escena, la luz solar se aclaraba tenuemente, dando un espectáculo visual exquisito. Inesperadamente las llamas se congelaron y luego explotaron de forma atroz, cual explosión ensordecedora, una brisa helada recorría el recinto en todas sus extremidades, el fuego finalmente se había apagado súbitamente. Los hermosos polvos de diamantes se impusieron majestuosamente en la escena, ahora Lino yacía sorprendido.

—¡Parece que te has cruzado con el enemigo equivocado! —dijo Hyoga recuperado la confianza—. Mis hermanos me hablaron de un santo que conocieron en la Guerra Santa contra Hades: Orfeo de Lira. A pesar de ser un santo de plata, su poder era comparable al de los santos de oro, la hermosa melodía de su lira fue capaz de conmover el corazón del mismo Hades, por eso sé cómo hacer frente a un enemigo de tus características, mi tristeza no enervará mi espíritu de combate, al contrario, se convertirá en la fuente inagotable de mi victoria.

—…Orfeo de Lira… —susurró Lino con una reveladora tristeza.

—¿Conoces a Orfeo?

—Orfeo fue mi hermano y también mi discípulo, soy yo quién le enseñó a tocar la lira y lo convirtió en un santo de plata. También me siento responsable de su destino, pues el oráculo ya me lo había dicho, creí que podría evitarlo…a pesar de que siempre supe, que lo que dice el oráculo, de una u otra forma, siempre se cumple.

. . .

Algunos años antes en el mismo oráculo de Dodona, Lino veía por última vez a su hermano Orfeo, que entraba al templo abatido, desesperado y apesadumbrado, nunca le había visto de esa manera, portaba la hermosa armadura plateada de Lira y decía entre sollozos:

—Necesito ver a la pitonisa.

Entonces Lino se presentó ante Orfeo por primera vez como un sacerdote del oráculo, vistiendo su inmaculada túnica de antaño ante la incrédula mirada de su acongojado hermano, quien balbuceó:

—Entonces tú…

—Hermano, entiendo tu tristeza por la pérdida de tu amada Eurídice—interrumpió Lino a Orfeo entristecido—, pero no entiendo para que necesitas a la pitonisa. El destino no dejará de ser lo que tiene que ser, aunque conozcas algo de él, nada puedes hacer por Eurídice, ni tú, ni la pitonisa.

—Lino, voy a suplicar ante Hades, él puede resucitar a los muertes, es el único dios que tiene aquella cualidad maravillosa. Tocaré mis mejores melodías para que así Hades se apiade de mi sufrimiento.

—Abandona esas insensatas ideas querido hermano, eso significaría traicionar a tu diosa con su más temible enemigo: Hades, que reencarnará una vez más en el hombre más puro del planeta y entonces tú estarás de su lado dando la espalda a Atenea y sus santos. Sé que no eres ese tipo de persona Orfeo, comprendo tus nobles sentimientos, pero debes recapacitar.

—No he venido a pedirte consejos, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, tú me has cultivado en la esencia del cosmos venerable hermano, y aunque sirvamos a distintos dioses ambos estamos a favor de la justica, solamente he venido a ver al oráculo, mis razones no son de tu incumbencia, ya he tomado una decisión.

—Insensato, demuéstrame que eres capaz de vencerme y solo entonces podrás sobrevivir en el Infierno.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para recuperar a Eurídice —dijo Orfeo elevando su cosmos.

—¿Realmente estas dispuesto a traicionar a Atenea por Eurídice?

Una inmaculada luz blanca resplandeció con fulgor, cegando la visión de Orfeo, quien cerró sus ojos, al disminuir aquel destello pudo observar con nitidez a Lino portando lo que para él era una inédita armadura de color dorado y detalles rojos, la cual emanaba una luz solar que irradiaba una majestuosidad infinita, iluminando así cada sector del suntuoso recinto. Lino tenía entre sus brazos el arpa con la cual perfeccionó a Orfeo en el arte de la música, el cual había despertado de forma innata.

—Soy Lino del Arpa, un sacerdote solar de Apolo. pero no estoy aquí por motivos de mi dios, sino por cuestiones personales: me preocupa tu insensatez, aunque también debo reconocer que estoy orgulloso de que estés dispuesto a ir al Inframundo por amor. Eres un digno héroe griego, sin embargo si no puedes vencerme significa que no estás preparado para el otro mundo. Aunque tengas la reputación de ser el santo de plata más poderoso, comparable cósmicamente a un santo de oro, no podrás vencerme…

—Ahora comprendo el alcance de tu cosmos hermano, no podía ser de otra manera, si no estás aquí por Apolo entonces quítate del camino, no quiero enfrentarte pero la decisión está tomada. Iré por Eurídice hasta lo más recóndito del Inframundo, me enfrentaré a quién sea para traerla de vuelta y asumiré el riesgo que sea, aunque me las tenga que ver con la muerte…

Conmovido en lo más hondo de sus entrañas, Lino cerró sus ojos y mientras una lágrima manaba de sus hermosos ojos, recitó elegantemente unos acordes, la dulce resonancia de la música trasmitía un sentimiento de un vacío desconsolador, pronto Orfeo encorvó su postura y su infinita tristeza aumentó, cuando parecía que su indescriptible sufrimiento era imposible de crecer; a su mente venían rápidamente sus más preciados recuerdos de Eurídice, su espíritu parecía quebrado por completo; segundos después Orfeo se precipitó de bruces al suelo, derramando abundantes lágrimas amargas, Lino en cambió observaba la triste escena con una incipiente seriedad, anteponiendo la prudencia por sobre lo sentimental, sabía que las acciones de su hermano eran irreflexivas e iban en contra de las reglas de la mesura y por sobre todo, las del destino. Los ojos de Orfeo finalmente se cerraron, había caído encerrado en un profundo sueño en donde solo existía la tristeza, la melancolía, la tragedia, donde solo existía aquello que más le importaba: Eurídice. El sueño le hacía recordar los momentos más hermosos vividos junto a su amada, pero siempre teniendo presente su irremediable muerte, fue así que en dicho momento volvió a sus pensamientos la idea de cumplir su obsesión: ir al Inframundo por Eurídice. Su cosmos volvió a manifestarse de forma tenue, Lino era sacudido por una gran cantidad de sensaciones como la tristeza, el orgullo por Orfeo y la admiración por la enorme tenacidad que mostraba, quien se levantaba valientemente con dificultad.

—Siento una gran admiración por ti hermano, Orfeo de Lira, has adquirido el Séptimo Sentido que conocen solamente los santos de oro, pero lo que más orgullo me produce como tu hermano es tu perseverancia.

—Lamento tener que usar mi cosmos en contra de ti, pero me temo que no tengo otra alternativa, de otra forma no veré a la pitonisa ¡Nocturno de Cuerdas!

Sin contestar, Lino tocó la Melodía del Descanso Eterno y la potente técnica de Orfeo se desvaneció antes de poder ejecutarse, su rostro de incredulidad dejaba entrever toda su sorpresa ante lo acaecido. Entonces comprendió que no tenía otra opción que elevar su cosmos a su máximo, tocó unos nuevos acordes y Lino se decidió a hacer lo mismo, dos hermosas melodías sonaban, las cuales armonizaban entre sí, ambas trasmitían una tristeza tan profunda como el vasto universo, los hermanos combatían a través de la música y del cosmos, parecían haber comenzado una batalla eterna. El punto de inflexión estaba a punto de decantarse y de un segundo al otro Orfeo volvió a encorvar su postura y dijo entre sollozos:

—No puedo combatir con tanta tristeza que me domina, mi alma está destrozada…

—Te equivocas Orfeo…lo que ha sucedido no es que tu tristeza te domine, en realidad tu determinación es implacable, tu temple es digno de un verdadero santo de Atenea, lo que sucede es que mi cosmos está más allá del tuyo, por eso digo que a pesar de tu poder, morirás en el Inframundo.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser eso posible? Yo Orfeo de Lira he sido capaz de alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido como un santo de oro…entonces ¿por qué?

—Veo que es imposible que detenga tus insensatos intentos, en ese caso te lo diré…lo que tú necesitas para ir al Inframundo no es el Séptimo Sentido, sino una zona del cosmos que lo trasciende, el Octavo Sentido es lo que te permitirá romper con las leyes físicas de la muerte, el cual es conocido para unos pocos hombres que se acercaron al poder de un dios, ni siquiera los santos de oro son capaces de hacer tal proeza. Por eso insisto por enésima vez que desistas, Eurídice ha muerto y ya nada puede hacerse…

—Ya te lo dije, he tomado una decisión, iré por Eurídice y suplicaré su resurrección. He decidido luchar por amor incluso arriesgando la vida, nada me importa salvo Eurídice, sé que la noble Atenea me comprenderá, alcanzaré el Octavo Sentido y cuantas cosas tenga que hacer, por peligrosas que sean…

Encendiendo su cosmos al infinito, Orfeo se irguió y tocó los hermosos acordes del Réquiem de Cuerdas, el cuerpo de Lino fue apresado, con desdén intentó liberarse, pero las cuerdas de la armadura de plata hirieron superficialmente la piel de sus lugares desprotegidos por el majestuoso manto solar, su rostro denotaba la sorpresa que representaba para él ser herido, era un indicio de que rápidamente su hermano había podido ir más allá del Séptimo Sentido, entonces comenzó a creer que era capaz de obtener la Octava Consciencia, segundos después, el sacerdote solar encendió su cosmos y unas virulentas llamas rodearon su cuerpo cuando Orfeo comprendió que lo mejor era retirar sus cuerdas del cuerpo de Lino. Ambos encendieron sus cosmos y luego Lino lo apagó bruscamente, un silencio sepulcral dominó la escena por cinco segundos.

—Comprendo Orfeo, estoy muy conmovido por ti querido hermano…pero el destino no puede evitarse ni para ti, ni para mí, ni siquiera para los mismísimos dioses. Una lucha entre nosotros te causaría graves heridas y puede que tengas que afrontar grandes riesgos en tu osadía hacia el Hades.

Lino cerró sus ojos y volteó, una lágrima caía de su rostro, mezcla de gran devoción y profunda tristeza, Orfeo hizo el mismo movimiento y apretó su puño como muestra de determinación, volteó nuevamente y se dirigió a su hermano Lino, que permanecía impávido y lo dejó avanzar al interior del recinto, en busca de la pitonisa.

Allí escucho la revelación que esta le daba a su hermano, la recordaba con claridad, palabra por palabra: «El rey del Inframundo es sensible a la tragedia y susceptible de las grandes artes, toca con todo el amor que posees y ganarás su piedad, tu reencuentro con tu amada es posible y junto a ella podrás vivir un tiempo más, sin embargo tu felicidad nunca será plena, extrañarás el día y tu nombre será manchado por la traición, la cual la sufrirás en carne propia, la torpeza de tu amada los condenara a los dos».

Lino comprendió entonces que no volvería a ver a su hermano Orfeo, pues el capricho de éste cobrará sentido en la profecía, la cual después de todo era clara y despiadada: conseguiría a Eurídice, pero no regresaría al mundo de los vivos…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Pira funeraria en sacrificio a Apolo.**

Las noticias de los combates fueron tomadas con optimismo por Atenea y el Patriarca, sin embargo, los santos de bronce y plata ubicados como guardianes del Santuario no sabían nada del devenir de la batalla, por lo tanto se respiraba un profundo hermetismo. Y en esta coyuntura misteriosa dos jóvenes santos de plata mantenían una confusa conversación, se trataba de Pléyade de Orión y Alkes de Crateris, quienes tenían una estrecha amistad, su única certeza era el apocalíptico castigo de Apolo que se cernía sobre la Tierra. Orión tenía unos alborotados cabellos negros hasta los hombros y un joven rostro varonil, vivaces ojos marrones de tonalidad levemente rojiza, portaba una imponente armadura que tenía un color morado, lo acompañaba la reputación de ser un joven prodigio; mientras que Crateris tenía unos largos cabellos negros con brillos azules que caían atrás de su espalda, su rostro era un tanto más delicado que el de su compañero, tenía ojos glaciales grises y portaba su hermosa armadura de color plateada, era uno de los más respetados en la orden, tanto por su sentido de justicia como por su poder. Habían sido asignados por el Patriarca a la vigilancia del perímetro externo del Santuario, un lugar rocoso y caluroso.

—Estoy sorprendido del poder de Atenea… —dijo Pléyade de Orión, luego observó en dirección a la alcoba que se encontraba por encima de las Doce Casas—, a pesar de su frágil aspecto ¡guarda una entereza propia de una diosa de la guerra!

—Con su glorioso cosmos está fortaleciendo el campo magnético de la Tierra, para disminuir los fulminantes daños de las tormentas solares y las terribles plagas —contestó Alkes—, ¡Pléyade!, bendecidos por su inmenso poder los santos de la esperanza lograremos grandes milagros. Pero el gran poder de Apolo no cede, es infinito…

—Los soldados rumorean que Atenea se ha embarcado en una guerra imposible…después de todo, solo contamos con cinco santos de oro, diez santos de plata y una treintena de santos de bronce. Pocos de nosotros tendrían el cosmos como para enfrentarse a los ángeles…

—Debemos tener esperanzas, nos convertimos en santos para poder luchar junto a Atenea en ésta guerra, algunos dicen que será la última…y en la esperanza reside también la confianza que debemos tener por nuestros camaradas, los santos han logrado milagros, no importa la armadura que lleve un verdadero santo, sea oro, plata o bronce, el cosmos es lo que determinará nuestra victoria…

—Tienes razón Alkes. ¡Pero me siento un inútil estando aquí…los santos de oro están arriesgando sus vidas y nosotros en cambio estamos aquí sin hacer nada! ¿Adónde han ido?

—Mis informantes, los soldados que custodian la alcoba del Patriarca, escucharon que fueron enviados a los oráculos, allí se enfrentarán a los sacerdotes solares, guerreros de élite de Apolo, ellos son los guardianes de aquellas profecías que trazarán el porvenir de la Guerra Santa.

—¿Por qué no nos enviaron a nosotros? Podríamos vencer a esos tales sacerdotes solares, ¿es que acaso Atenea no confía en nosotros…? Nuestro cosmos supera el rango de poder de un simple santo de plata… ¿por qué entonces tenemos que permanecer aquí sin hacer nada?

—Ten paciencia. No debemos adelantarnos en estériles conjeturas, sin duda los santos de oro vencerán a los sacerdotes solares, confío plenamente en ellos, pues son los más poderosos de entre todas las órdenes, aun así tengo entendido que los sacerdotes solares son tan poderoso como ellos, guerreros de la más alta alcurnia y dignos defensores de un dios olímpico. Atenea sabe que somos jóvenes todavía e inexpertos en las guerras santas y no quiere que nos enfrentemos a tan poderosísimos enemigos…pero amigo, tengo la certeza de que más temprano que tarde tendremos nuestro momento en el campo de batalla y estoy seguro que también obraremos milagros.

—¿Realmente fue decisión de Atenea enviar a los santos de oro?, me temo que ha sido una orden del Papa. No confió en él…

—¿Desconfías de Gliese?

—Desconfió que el Papa sea Gliese —susurró Pléyade.

Alkes lo miró con extrañeza, un poco confundido por la respuesta de su compañero, pero en ese instante un cosmos irrumpió la conversación de Orión y Crateris, se trataba de Nicanor de Pavo Real, un joven de quince años, de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros y ojos verdes acorazados, portaba una armadura azul con brillos plateados, la cual tenía plumas que tomaban la forma de alas, parecida a la Armadura de Fénix, estaba acompañado por Lamec de la Cruz del Sur, quien portaba una armadura roja, su casco tenía en la parte central el símbolo de una cruz, tenía el cabello rubio ceniza, la piel blanca y los ojos celestes.

Entonces Nicanor del Pavo Real se acercó y dijo:

—Todo está bajo control aparentemente, nadie ha venido por este sitio, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Seiya y a los otros. He escuchado que los sacerdotes solares ostentan un poder comparable al de un santo de oro.

—Confío en que Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun conseguirán las profecías, venciendo a los sacerdotes solares —expresó Alkes—, han conseguido milagros luchando por el amor y la justicia, no debemos dudar de ellos, pues son los generales de Atenea en busca de la victoria, mientras Nike permanezca con nosotros triunfaremos.

—¿Es que acaso lo sabes porque los has visto en el agua de Crateris? —preguntó Lamec con perspicacia—. ¿Has visto el futuro que nos espera?

—No Lamec, no me malinterpretes, hablo de la necesidad de creer en nosotros, en el glorioso ejército de Atenea y la Armadura de Crateris no te muestra lo que quieres, no responde preguntas, solo enseña lo que necesita saber quién mira en sus aguas.

. . .

En el oráculo de Dodona el combate continuaba…

Hyoga escuchó pacientemente todo en cuanto dijo Lino sobre su hermano Orfeo sin acotar ningún comentario, por respeto a su memoria, sin embargo su atención estaba puesta en retomar el titánico enfrentamiento que estaba librando estoicamente.

—En definitiva —continuó Lino—, Orfeo de Lira murió como un verdadero santo de Atenea y pago con creces cualquier error que haya cometido con sus decisiones apasionadas, tu destino también es el mismo que el suyo, puesto que estás condenado a morir luchando por Athena y hoy cumpliré con eso —Lino adoptó una postura de combate acercándose a su arpa—. Hyoga de Acuario, has podido contrarrestar una de mis técnicas, sin embargo tengo otras técnicas, tantas como canciones pueda interpretar. Espero que la próxima melodía sea de tu agrado. ¡Ocaso del Infinito!

Toda la luminosidad y los fotones que alumbraban el recinto comenzó a menguar en concordancia a la expansión de la música interpretada por el arpa de Lino, era como si cada nota absorbiera cada fotón de luz que llegaba al lugar hasta desaparecer por completo. Todo era negro obsidiana drásticamente. Era una canción aparentemente de música clásica que provocaba una inmensa sensación de vacío.

—Lino, de nada te servirá esconderte en las tinieblas, no puedes moverte a libertad dependiendo de un arma que es un instrumento musical inmenso y de difícil traslado, solo debo atacar en la dirección en donde te encuentras —dijo Hyoga confiado.

Entonces salió de su puño una ráfaga de polvo de diamante tan fría como el Cero Absoluto, pero los helados vientos se perdieron en la profunda obscuridad, para luego volver contra el mismo Hyoga, quien lo detuvo con un abrupto movimiento de su brazo izquierdo.

«¿Qué está pasando?, es como si hubiese atacado al vacío, lo mismo que ocurrió hace años, en la Casa de Géminis, cuando intentaba atravesar las Doce Casas…», reflexionaba Acuario, recordando aquel combate en el que terminó perdido en la Otra Dimensión de Saga.

—Cuando interpreto mi música puedo estar en todos los lugares a la vez y en ninguno en particular, me muevo como la melodía que se desplaza e inunda todo el recinto —Respondió Lino, cuya voz parecía provenir de todas las direcciones posibles, Hyoga volteó preocupado, estaba a la defensiva, pues temía un ataque certero, a traición, entonces escuchó nuevamente la voz de su rival, aquella que provenía de todos los rincones del oscuro vacío, y al mismo tiempo de ninguno, era casi un latido del cerebro.

—Descuida Hyoga de Acuario, no me gustaría vencerte a traición, ello no se condice con mi estilo… —y en cada palabra el sonido se retorcía en el aire—. Prefiero vencer frente a frente, pues no me gusta el ardid.

—Veo que has adivinado lo que pensaba, ¿acaso puedes leer la mente?

—De forma indirecta puedo conectarme con tus pensamientos, mi música es capaz de entrar en tu mente y en dicho momento se entrelaza con tu cerebro, en otras palabras puedo hacerte un títere de mi voluntad al ritmo de mi réquiem… —dijo Lino mostrándose en las tinieblas.

La elegante risa de Lino exasperaba a Hyoga, aunque ahora con su rival visualizado el combate prometía emparejarse, el santo de oro elevó su cosmos y ejecutó su Rayo de Aurora en los alrededores del recinto, el piso se transformó en una extensa pista de hielo, las paredes que estaban ocultas en la oscuridad, ahora eran muros helados, la brisa se dispersaba en compañía del excelso cosmos de Acuario, que generaba una hermosa Aurora, entonces pudo ver a su enemigo que posaba erguido e interpretando su hermosa música.

—¡Este es el poder del Cero Absoluto! ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Entonces Hyoga juntó sus dos manos, levantó sus brazos y cuando llegó el momento de disparar, sus extremidades deslizaron el disparo hacia abajo, precipitando una acción fallida.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pude haber fallado? ¡Nunca me había sucedido algo así!

—No diste crédito a mis palabras, como lo sostuve recientemente soy capaz de manipularte fácilmente, eres mi marioneta de hielo…mi música baila a través de tu mente, en una danza trágica, el Ocaso del Infinito es una de mis mejores canciones —dijo Lino mientras desaparecía nuevamente en las tinieblas.

—¡Vuelves a esconderte! —espetó Hyoga iracundo, la desazón comenzaba a apoderase de su ánimo.

—Es irrelevante que me veas o no, no tienes oportunidad en mi contra —advirtió divertido Lino— y solo para demostrártelo esparciré las sombras que ha tomado el recinto.

El sacerdote solar dejó de tocar su majestuosa arpa y en cuanto la música del Ocaso del Infinito se detuvo, el recinto se iluminó y el músico estaba junto a su instrumento frente a Hyoga, el piso y las paredes resplandecían reflejando en sus hielos la luz que ahora iluminaba el lugar.

—¡Estas subestimándome Lino, y eso va a costarte el combate! — musitó Hyoga mientras elevaba su cosmos.

Entonces Lino sonrió y comenzó a tocar nuevamente su arpa, no tenía intenciones de ocultarse en las tinieblas, solo quería divertirse doblegando la voluntad de su adversario. Entonces Hyoga comenzó a sentir otra vez que no tenía control de su cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse manipular, endureció cada uno de sus terminaciones nerviosas y ejecutó nuevamente su Trueno de Aurora en contra de Lino, en un verdadero juego mental, como si se tratara de una lucha de neuronas, unas que querían forzar un movimiento y otras que querían lo contrario, finalmente se impuso la voluntad de Hyoga y la ráfaga glacial avanzó directo al objetivo.

—Eso tampoco funcionará, Claro de Luna.

Una nueva canción fue interpretada por Lino, entonces hermosos claros de luna brillantísimos reflejaron la trayectoria del Trueno de Aurora, que golpeó duramente a Hyoga contra el suelo, el casco de Acuario rodó hasta los pies de Lino, quien lo levantó y analizó su diseño.

—Oh, es un lindo casco el de Acuario… —dijo para luego volver su mirada a su enemigo—. Aunque lograste evadir mi control sobre tu cuerpo, lo cual es digno de admiración, aun así no tienes nada que hacer en mi contra, abandona el combate Hyoga y regresa por dónde has venido, tengo muchas formas de vencerte, sin embargo no estoy interesado en quitarte la vida —concluyó Lino con desdén, mientras sonaba la primera de las melodías, ahora sin ejecutar técnica alguna.

—Ya veo Lino, eres un guerrero extremadamente poderoso… —dijo Hyoga reincorporándose con valor—, pero mi cosmos está creciendo y con ello el recinto ha bajado la temperatura abruptamente.

—Claro, pero tal frío no puede congelar el manto de la corona del sol —dijo el sacerdote solar y quiso seguir tocando el arpa, pero justo en dicho momento sintió su cuerpo entumecido.

El Manto de la Corona Solar del Arpa hallábase con puntos de cristalización por doquier, desde la greba hasta el casco.

—¡Todo el esfuerzo realizado en este combate no será en vano Lino! Ya no puedes tocar tu fastidiosa arpa, ¡estás acabado! Abandona el combate y déjame acceder a la profecía del oráculo de Dodona, como verás en realidad soy yo quién promete perdonarte la vida.

Tras escuchar la alocución del santo ruso con desdén, Lino encendió su cosmos de forma deslumbrante, luces amarillas y naranjas resplandecieron en todo el campo de batalla, en tan solo un instante el aire helado fue desapareciendo hasta cesar por completo, el valeroso Hyoga se veía perplejo, ensimismado, tratando de comprender el alcance del verdadero poder del sacerdote solar, quién había recuperado su insultante tranquilidad y decía displicentemente:

—Lo siento pero congelar los mantos solares es imposible, mientras conserve la armadura que me fue otorgada por Apolo, dios sol, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad…

—Sus armaduras deben tener cualidades similares a las armaduras de oro que recibieron el calor del sol…

—Nuestros mantos solares están protegidos por la gracia de nuestro gran señor Apolo, son vestimentas del mismísimo sol, ningún aire glacial podría congelarlo, incluso no es determinante que puedas alcanzar el Cero Absoluto. Entiende que hay cosas que desconoces…

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Bien sabes que el Cero Absoluto se da cuando la temperatura glacial se sitúa por debajo de los 273,75° centígrados, pero ¿sabes de igual forma cuál es la máxima temperatura proveniente de las ardientes llamas de los sirvientes del sol?

Hyoga clavó su mirada desorientada directo al piso, hallábase perplejo ante la información precisa que tenía Lino de la naturaleza de sus técnicas y al mismo tiempo desconocía por absoluto sobre el enorme poder del rival. Entonces comprendió cabalmente el desventajoso combate que estaba sosteniendo, no saber nada del enemigo y que éste supiera todo de uno, ¿cómo enfrentar aquella situación adversa y conseguir una victoria?

«Es un enemigo formidable, no puedo encontrar puntos débiles en su defensa y posee un arsenal de variante extraordinarias…», pensaba Hyoga con preocupación.

—Los sacerdotes solares podemos encender nuestros cosmos a 5.600° centígrados…por tanto, eres el adversario inofensivo debido a la naturaleza de tus técnicas.

—Un santo verdadero consigue la forma de vencer aunque tenga que cambiar su estrategia.

—Es la frase propia de un valiente, no, mejor dicho de un temerario…ya no puedas retrasar lo inevitable, tu derrota está garantizada, comprende que todavía no me has causado siquiera un pequeño daño, aun utilizando tu técnica suprema: la Ejecución Aurora. Me has atacado con todas tus técnicas y ninguna ha funcionado, en efecto te preguntaré algo: ¿sabes cuál es la definición de locura?

—¿Ah? —balbuceó Hyoga sorprendido por la desopilante pregunta.

—La locura es hacer una y otra vez lo mismo esperando obtener resultados diferentes, estoy tratando de descifrar si estás loco o tu actuar desesperado es solo debido a la impotencia…

—¡Guarda silencio! —bramó Hyoga y apretó sus puños con fuerza—.¡Ahora verás cómo obtengo resultados diferentes! ¡Ejecución Aurora!

—Está bien, éste será el ataque definitivo… ¡Réquiem del Astro Rey!

Lino elevó su gigantesco cosmos y las cuerdas de su arpa se extendieron hacia Hyoga de forma precisa y certera, siendo éste apresado antes de poder ejecutar su técnica suprema, indefenso, las cuerdas rasgaban su piel poco a poco. El mecanismo de la técnica era similar al Réquiem de Cuerdas de Orfeo de Lira, sin embargo tenía algunas cualidades diferentes, dado que se filtraban en la piel rayos ultravioletas, los cuales hacían arder todo el organismo desde el interior.

Hyoga intentaba congelar las cuerdas como lo había podido hacer antes con Minos de Grifo, pero esta vez no podía conseguirlo y con desazón pensaba: «¡Demonios…a este ritmo moriré sin hacer nada!»

—Cuando mi canción termine una pira funeraria arderá en sacrificio a mi dios el gran Apolo —manifestó Lino con expresión victoriosa.

La bella música hacía delirar a Hyoga de forma cruenta, en el acorde final las cuerdas que salían desde el arpa se tornaban en rojo carmesí.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: El lago de los Cisnes.**

La contienda en el oráculo de Dodona estaba en su clímax, Hyoga de Acuario hallábase preso de las cuerdas del arpa de Lino, las cuales además de estrangular su cuerpo levantaban una extremísima temperatura, quemando piel y carne, tanto exterior como interiormente. El santo ruso parecía completamente perdido, la tensión de las cuerdas penetraba su cuerpo, quebrándole miembros y costillas, el dolor era tan intenso que lo llevaron a un estado de vigilia entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Ese estado de sufrimiento pronto se volvió más tolerable, los pensamientos de Hyoga abandonaron la batalla y se dejaron llevar por la melodía, pues si bien la técnica de Lino era aterradora en cuanto al daño y dolor que causaba, su melodía era dulce y excitante, sofisticada, melancólica y sublime, algo en aquella música le trajo recuerdos olvidados…recuerdos de su querida madre, anteriores a aquella traumática despedida.

En su pensamiento vislumbraba a su madre escuchando el lago de los cisnes Chaikovski, la recordó sonriendo, alegre, disfrutando de una verdadera obra de arte; aquella melodía tenía algunos acordes similares a la canción que ahora le estaba dando muerte, al menos moriría feliz, pues pese al dolor y al sufrimiento, moriría recordando a su madre sonreír…ya estaba dándose por vencido, aceptando su destino, pero un fortuito pensamiento invadió su mente: su maestro Camus le hablaba sobre el Universo, las estrellas y el espacio, era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre el Cero Absoluto, la temperatura del vacío infinito…

…

En Siberia muchos años antes…

El santo dorado Camus de Acuario, les explicaba algunas cosas sobre astronomía a sus dos discípulos, los jóvenes Hyoga e Isaac.

—Escuchen atentamente jóvenes aprendices, hoy les hablaré del frío eterno, el Cero Absoluto es la temperatura real del Universo, si bien en el espacio existen miles de millones de astros ardientes, ninguno puede calentar el vacío Universo, los astros arden mientras tienen hidrógeno o helio para quemar, lo cual usan como combustibles. Cuando han quemado todo lo que tienen explotan, dejando solo un diamante gigante y ardiente, esta etapa de las estrellas es conocida como enana blanca, y no es más que un remanente de lo que alguna vez fue una estrella, el frío mismo del Universo provoca que la enana blanca vaya perdiendo calor hasta quedar sometida al frío total, y eso es justamente lo que le va a ocurrir en miles de millones de años a nuestro Sol, algún día en el futuro distante cuando su combustible se haya consumido y ya no pueda protegerse del frío del Universo, hasta nuestro Sol se congelará y no será más que una hermosa piedra helada perdida en la oscuridad del Universo.

—¿Entonces el frío del Universo es superior al calor del Sol? —preguntó el joven Isaac perplejo.

—Por supuesto, ni todas las estrellas juntas del Universo, ni el mismo Big Bang que dio origen al Universo mismo, pueden calentar el espacio, tan solo pueden protegerse del frío del vacío infinito por algún tiempo, pero llegará un momento donde el frío lo consumirá todo.

. . .

Aquel recuerdo perdido en su memoria avivó la chispa de la vida en Hyoga, si iba a morir sería luchando y dándolo todo, no dejándose ir, entonces despertó de su vigilia e inmediatamente sintió el dolor de la tensión de las cuerdas y el calor sofocante que estaba por calcinarlo vivo, la melodía del Réquiem del Astro Rey se acercaba a su final y con él su vida, el recuerdo de aquella lección de Camus y la duda que en ese entonces planteó su amigo Isaac, habían dado una esperanza a Hyoga, por fin tenía un idea…el cosmos de Acuario explotó de repente justo cuando el réquiem llegaba a su final y una llama ardiente se deslizaba por las cuerdas, para convertir su cuerpo en una pira funeraria, las cuerdas no podían ser congeladas, pero su propio cuerpo sí, Hyoga usó su cosmos en sí mismo y se congeló así mismo, entonces cuando las llamas llegaron a él un vapor cubrió el recinto, ante la mirada atónita de Lino.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? ¡Debía haber una gran pira funeraria en lugar de éste vapor espeso y abundante que nubla la vista cubriendo todo el recinto!

—Vas a tener que hacer algo más que eso para vencerme Lino —dijo un Hyoga aún vivo, pero sumamente maltrecho y en un estado deplorable.

—¡No lo comprendo! ¿Cómo lograste salir ileso de mi Réquiem del astro Rey? —preguntó el sacerdote solar incrédulo.

—Me di cuenta que el calor tiene un tiempo, pero el frío siempre perdura…

—No entiendo lo que dices…

—Congelé mi propio cuerpo justo antes de ser alcanzado por el último acorde de tu melodía, de esa forma las llamas en lugar de calcinarme me descongelaron, tus llamas solo duran un tiempo, breve, pero incluso el Sol que arderá durante miles de millones de años, en algún momento se apagará y se congelará por el frío del Universo, así que solo tenía que permanecer fresco un momento mientras finalizaba tu réquiem y esa es la clave para vencerte…

Lino estaba aún ensimismado por la inteligencia y el coraje de su rival, pero tras unos segundos su absorta mirada se relajó y dijo altivamente:

—Bravo Hyoga, la verdad que eres un gran guerrero, sin embargo jamás podrás derrotarme, primero por tu estado, tienes huesos rotos y la piel chamuscada, apenas logras ponerte en pie; segundo y aún más importante, es que a diferencia del Universo eterno las vidas son efímeras, y seguramente yo estoy en mejores condiciones de soportar una batalla prolongada de resistencia de temperaturas.

—Tienes razón, aunque descuida, no tengo pensado ganarte un duelo de resistencia, los recuerdos de mi maestro Camus me mostraron como salir vivo de tu réquiem y me dieron la clave del triunfo, pero el recuerdo de mi madre me ha inspirado para dejarte totalmente vulnerable, ya no podrás volver a atacarme…

—Estas delirando por el dolor de tus heridas, seré piadoso y terminaré con tu sufrimiento en este instante. ¡Ocaso Infinito! —Lino volvió a tocar su arpa mientras el templo se cubría de tinieblas y ambos guerreros se perdían en una obscuridad absoluta.

El acuariano hizo explotar su cosmos y realizó la danza del Cisne, soltando dos poderosos chorros de aire congelado al techo, entonces una ventisca comenzó a soplar en todo el recinto, mientras el piso y las paredes heladas comenzaban dibujar un complejo laberinto de hielo.

—De nada te servirá esconderte detrás del hielo Hyoga.

—No me estoy escondiendo, por el contrario, te estoy buscando… ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Entonces Hyoga lanzó un chorro de aire congelado por los pasadizos del reciente laberinto que el mismo había creado, golpeando así a su rival, quién dejó de tocar súbitamente, si bien el daño había sido mínimo, Lino estaba sorprendido de haber sido alcanzado tras ejecutar su técnica, el Ocaso Infinito.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Es sencillo, tu melodía viaja por el aire libre, trasladándose en sus acordes, después de todo, nada en la naturaleza desaparece, tan solo se transforma, y tú te unes a tu música que viaja libre por todo el lugar —el ruso sonrió y continuó con su argumento—, pero con mi laberinto logré que tu melodía siga un único camino posible, por lo tanto al atacar por ese camino seguramente te alcanzaré.

—Increíble, jamás habría imaginado que alguien podría alcanzarme en mi Ocaso Infinito…

La calma había abandonado al músico y su adrenalina comenzaba a fluir como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, una verdadera admiración nació de Lino hacia Hyoga. Pero la suerte parecía estar echada, pues Acuario estaba maltrecho y apenas había logrado darle un golpe a su adversario.

—Hyoga de Acuario, realmente eres un guerrero con un talento increíble y una visión estratégica sin igual, no obstante, yo estoy en otro nivel y ahora voy a terminar con esto…

—Tendrás que hacer algo muy diferente a todo lo que has mostrado hasta ahora, porque tu arpa no podrá volver a alcanzarme.

—Es al revés, el que no podrá golearme serás tú, aunque puedas hallarme en la melodía y la obscuridad del Ocaso Infinito, jamás podrás alcanzarme detrás de los ¡Claros de Luna!

En ese momento una esfera plateada y brillante como la luna apareció en medio del laberinto de hielo entre ambos combatiente, Hyoga elevó su cosmos, liberando una escalofriante ventisca helada que en lugar de atacar a Lino, modificaba la estructura del laberinto, entonces distintos tipos de orificios y con llamativas variantes en la circunferencias de sus estructuras internas aparecían sobre los muros, mientras otros tubos de hielo de muy diferentes tamaños y formas aparecían por doquier unidos a los muros, el techo y el suelo, entonces una hermosa y atrapante melodía resonó cuando el viento helado pasaba a través de la estructura helada generada por Hyoga, una canción con un volumen tan alto y envolvente que tragó por completo los acordes del arpa de Lino, haciendo desaparecer los claros de luna y dejando nuevamente atónito al sacerdote, que balbuceaba y retrocedía:

—¿Qué es esto? y ¿qué es esa música?

—¿No reconoces un clásico acaso?, es la pieza favorita de mi madre, tenía este recuerdo perdido en mi memoria, pero tu Réquiem del Astro Rey, que casi me mata, despertó este hermoso recuerdo, dadas las similitudes entre ambas melodías, esta canción es el lago de los cines de Tchaikovski.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes reproducir aquella melodía y de esta forma?

—Generé con mi hielo toda una estructura para una banda sinfónica de viento y con mi helada ventisca hago pasar el vientos por los huecos del laberinto y los tubos al ritmo del recuerdo de la canción de mi madre, mi laberinto es un instrumento musical gigante que toca el lago de los cisnes como una sinfónica inundando todo el lugar a todo volumen, haciendo inútil tu arpa y sus acordes.

Lino aplaudió a su rival con verdadera admiración y sorpresa, pensó en todo lo acontecido y dijo:

—Eres increíble, aun estando al borde de la muerte te las has ingeniado para desbaratar todos mis ataques musicales, de verdad que tienes todos mis respetos, pero tristemente para ti tardaste demasiado tiempo en encontrar una estrategia adecuada para hacerte con la victoria, tienes un pie y medio en la tumba, aún sin mi arpa tengo la manera de poner fin a tu vida —el cosmos del guardián de la luz de la verdad comenzó a expandirse mientras la temperatura del lugar comenzaba a elevarse bruscamente.

—No creas que no me quedan fuerzas para seguir combatiendo Lino —el siberiano explotó su cosmos y un gélido aire regresó al ambiente.

—Primero voy a destruir este laberinto de hielo y luego acabaré con tu vida. ¡Danza del Sol!

Una luz brillante como diez mil soles se generó alrededor del guerrero de Apolo y luego se lanzó en una vertiginosa carrera como un bólido ardiente, despedazando el laberinto instrumental de hielo y provocando que el recinto se llenara de vapor nuevamente, pero mientras eso sucedía, Hyoga llegó junto al arpa abandonada de Lino y la despedazó de un fuerte golpe de brazos en cruz, que emergieron desde el centro de su pecho, abriéndolos a sus costados como alas. Al disiparse el vapor, la compleja estructura de hielo, así como la hermosa melodía que fluía por el viento helado había desaparecido, pero Lino nuevamente se mostró sorprendido a ver que habían roto su preciado y mortal instrumento.

—Lino, ahora todo se decidirá en el próximo ataque, el calor de tu cosmos contra el frío del mío, ya no hay hielo ni música para prolongar más esto.

—Muy bien Hyoga, vamos a ver si puedes lograr congelar mi cuerpo antes de que yo incineré tu alma —dijo Lino con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro provocada por una adrenalina como jamás había experimentado.

—De acuerdo —contestó Acuario con su rostro frío y su cuerpo malherido, juntando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y entrelazando sus dedos.

Los cosmos de ambos combatientes explotaron al infinito y pudo escucharse tronar el nombre de sus técnicas, por un lado la Ejecución de Aurora y por otro la Danza del Sol. Entonces la ardiente carrera de Lino golpeó de lleno la potente ráfaga helada, generando una gran explosión que volteó violentamente a ambos guerreros al suelo, mientras se desencadenó otra vez una nube de vapor. Con dificultad Hyoga se levantó, su condición era terrible por todos los golpes acumulados, pero el último choque de ataques no lo empeoró significativamente. Mientras que su rival tenía escarchas en todo su cuerpo y estaba tremendamente herido por la Ejecución de Aurora, y aunque estaba consciente, no lograba ponerse en pie.

—Lino, me llevaría años poder congelar tu manto sagrado—dijo Hyoga mientras veía como la escarcha en la armadura del sol comenzaba a evaporarse y se acercaba con pasos cansinos—. Pero estoy seguro que ni con todo tu calor podrías descongelar la prisión de hielo.

—¿De que estas hablando? —dijo un malherido Lino desde el piso.

—Descansa para siempre en mi ataúd helado, tu belleza se conservará por toda la eternidad y el calor de tu manto, así como el de tu cosmos, se desgastarán paulatinamente como las estrellas desgastan su combustible poco a poco, prisioneras del frío del Universo hasta extinguirse —susurró Hyoga con solemnidad, encerrando a Lino en un majestuoso sarcófago de hielo eterno.

El combate de Hyoga había terminado gloriosamente, sin embargo su situación era apremiante y angustiante, se tocó el torso a la altura de las costillas de la izquierda, sabía que estaban irremediablemente rotas, uno de sus hombros se encontraba dislocado y una de sus clavículas estaba fracturada, sostenía su hombro herido con su otro brazo y fue así que con pesados pasos entró a la habitación de la pitonisa, la cual estaba ornamentada con unas bellas cortinas que alumbraban un tono dorado. La pitonisa tenía un hermoso cabello castaño oscuro y un apacible rostro, vestía un atuendo antiguo y miraba fijamente al herido santo venido del Santuario con sus ojos color café, guardaba un sentimiento que oscilaba entre el miedo y la misericordia y decía con cierta vacilación:

—Vienes en busca de la profecía del oráculo valeroso guerrero, has vencido al magnífico Lino y con ello ganaste el derecho a develar una profecía, nunca pensé que alguien fuera capaz de vencerlo…

Entonces Hyoga asintió apaciblemente y clavando sus ojos celestes en la linda muchacha, dijo cordialmente, a modo de presentación:

—Señorita, vengo en nombre de la diosa de la sabiduría, Atenea, a buscar la verdad para así salvar la Tierra y sus habitantes.

Entonces la pitonisa se sentó en un sillón majestuoso sin dar respuesta y entró en trance místico inmediatamente, así estuvo alrededor de cinco minutos y luego, con sus ojos cerrados, profirió un misterioso mensaje:

—Lo que el oráculo ha manifestado es que Atenea deberá ser pragmática en la búsqueda de la estrategia, dado que a priori el Olimpo no podría perecer con ningún ejército, pues su gloria no tiene parangón.

Hyoga cavilaba sobre las ambiguas palabras de la pitonisa, tratando de conjeturar un significado solapado, cualquier aproximación al sentido de las palabras sugería que la diosa Atenea debía renunciar a algún tipo de principio o reconsiderar algo de sus normales estrategias y mientras analizaba diferentes escenarios, escuchó a la pitonisa añadir:

—Atenea podría tener alguna posibilidad si consigue expandir su poder bélico, el mensaje de Apolo me sugiere la existencia de otra entidad sagrada…, la figura de esa entidad la veo entre las sombras con algún tipo de confinamiento, quizá la misma Atenea haya sido la que confinó a aquella divinidad, tal vez por ser uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos. Lo siento pero no puedo decir con exactitud de quien se trata…

Y entonces Hyoga exclamó perplejo:

—Tal vez el oráculo se refiera a…no, no es posible…¿Poseidón, rey de los mares o tal vez Hades, el rey del Inframundo?

Entonces a su mente vinieron diferentes reflexiones, la liberación de un ser de semejantes magnitudes como aquellos dioses, quiénes seguían en jerarquía a Zeus, entrañaba naturalmente grandes peligros, sin embargo no se le escapaba que Poseidón los había ayudado en la Guerra Santa contra Hades, enviando las armaduras de oro en su feroz lucha en contra del dios Thanatos; restaba dilucidar el porqué de aquella sagrada intervención, ¿fue un ataque de vanidad, propia de Poseidón, una cierta envidia a la posibilidad de que Hades logre lo que tanto ansió desde tiempos inmemoriales?, o fue una manifestación del sentido de justicia. En definitiva el mensaje del oráculo revelaba que podría surgir un aliado o quizá una guerra santa con tres frentes o tal vez más.

Enmarañado en todas sus elucubraciones Hyoga insistió en sus dudas con una pregunta:

—¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto señorita pitonisa?

Ante la interpelación directa, la pitonisa volteó su rostro en señal evasiva y dijo fríamente:

—A mí sólo me corresponde brindar las revelaciones, interpreto la verdad del oráculo, pero no me atañe nada de la Guerra Santa, ello es asunto de los dioses, no me inmiscuiré en tan delicados asuntos. Los dioses sabrán qué hacer con la Tierra.

Un sentimiento cercano a la impotencia se apoderó de Hyoga ante la glacial postura de la pitonisa y dijo para hacerla reflexionar:

—¡Señorita! Si el mundo perece usted también morirá…esta guerra santa no discrimina etnias ni razas, buenos o manos, todos pereceremos en la calamidad y la desgracia total.

El imperturbable rostro de la pitonisa dejaba entrever su desdén a la suerte de los humanos, su dedicación a los dioses era absoluta, solo a ellos se debía, el destino de sus congéneres no ocupaba gran lugar en su corazón, y confirmando todo ello, le respondió al santo, aferrada en su devoción a los dioses:

—Nosotras las pitonisas representamos la voluntad del dios oracular, el supremo Apolo, desde tiempos inmemoriales profetizamos su infinita voluntad, nosotras seremos parte del nuevo mundo que crearán los dioses del Olimpo, la Edad de Oro volverá a resplandecer como antaño, cuando todo era armonía, donde no había discordia entre dioses y humanos.

Una vez más Hyoga quiso hacer entrar en razón inútilmente a la sacerdotisa:

—No está actuando con empatía señorita, millones de personas morirán, una persona iluminada como usted no debería soslayar tales consecuencias. Esto es un gran acto de barbarie, el mayor al que recuerde toda la humanidad a lo largo de su historia.

Las sentidas palabras de Hyoga y toda el pavoroso destino que aguardaba a la humanidad hicieron emocionar levemente a la imperturbable pitonisa, sin embargo nada la haría cambiar de opinión, para ella la voluntad de los dioses traería vientos de justicia, entonces cerró sus ojos y contestó obstinadamente:

—Lo siento de verdad, tengo empatía y lamento muchísimo las muertes que vendrán irremediablemente. No obstante no existe otra forma, tenga total seguridad que todo será para mejor, un nuevo mundo similar al de la Edad de Oro traerá el progreso tanto de dioses como de humanos, yo rezaré para que las almas de los difuntos descansen en paz, luego reencarnarán purificadas.

La conversación había llegado a su fin, las posiciones de ambos interlocutores eran inconciliables, restaba determinar con precisión el sentido del oráculo, la liberación de una entidad sagrada que había sido confinada sumaba grandes interrogantes, se trataría de Poseidón, de Hades, o de algún otro dios confinado al sueño eterno en otra era; en cuanto al primer escenario, el posible despertar de Poseidón traería consigo grandes incógnitas y una nueva trama simultánea, un dios tan orgulloso y vanidoso como él hacía imprevisible sus intenciones, no podía vislumbrarse con claridad a que bando jugaría y su manifiesta enemistad con Atenea lo convertía en un acérrimo rival de la época del mito, pero también tuvo desde antaño chispazos con Zeus, al cual no terminaba de reconocer como un superior, dado que aquello hería su orgullo.

Y en cuanto a la posible liberación de Hades daba un tinte siniestro al posible destino, la destrucción de su cuerpo también planteaba ciertas dudas, el espíritu de Hyoga estaba tan turbado que no podía avizorar siquiera la existencia de otro dios además de ellos, aunque no descartaba nada y así era que conjeturaba en su mente cada una de estas circunstancias, ¿cómo interpretaría dicha profecía Atenea y el Papa?

También generaba interrogantes el reino de Poseidón, devastado tras la derrota con Atenea, los siete pilares que sostenían el Santuario del Mar se hallaban destruidos por completo, después de ser impactados con las Armas de Libra. Sus generales habían sido aniquilados, el único sobreviviente de aquella batalla había sido Sorrento de Sirena, al decir de las circunstancias no parecía Poseidón gozar del poder de antaño, por otro lado una resurrección de Hades significaría que los ciento ocho espectros despertarían una vez más, gracias al poder de su dios y quien sabe, la resucitación de algún otro guerrero externo, portando una sapuris. Todo era duda en el alma Hyoga, que corría con un intolerable dolor en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, se aferraba al inextinguible lazo que lo unía con sus hermanos, pero incluso él desconocía si iba a poder reponerse a tanto dolor, su visión contemplaba imágenes borrosas en el camino, mientras la sangre se corroía peligrosamente de su cuerpo. Su carrera pronto mermó la velocidad, al sentir una cierta arritmia en su corazón, su piel ardía y respiraba agitado, hasta que tuvo que detenerse, después de la emoción del combate y la incierta profecía, su dolor se había agudizado, sabía que debía regresar cuanto antes, pero también advertía que el alcance de sus heridas era mayor al que había supuesto.


End file.
